Charmed: The New Generation
by Kas-E KO
Summary: The Power of Three has layed dormant, passing through the years with no family in the Halliwell line being strong enough to reconstitute it. Until Now. The third generation after the original charmed ones have been predicted to be the srongest. Season 1
1. A Very Charming Prelude

A Very Charming Prelude

I'm resserecting one of my old favorites. THe charmed series and taking it several generations into the future. Before It begins, I just want to say I wanted three very diverse charecters and one of them is a teenager so I've descided to do something to his character to make it a little more interesting.

The Power of Three...

They say with the death of an old generation the new one can finally start to take its place and start to make its own legacy. This couldn't me truer for me and my siblings right now. You see my family tree is a very complex one, we are Halliwells. That's right, those Hallowells. The same Halliwells who are descendants of the Power of Three. The three (or four depending on how much you know) witches that protected both the magical and human kind from evil forces both magic and human. Let me give a brief history on my family. Piper Halliwell's son Chris married a human girl, from that marriage they produced 3 children. Lawrence Halliwell, Grace Halliwell and Patience Halliwell or to me, mom. She married a fellow witch also from a long line a witches and they produced three children as well.

First, Drew Wyatt Halliwell. This is me. I'm 26 and living in the manor, I'm like my great grandma a chef and work at a restaurant as manger. Second, Kerry Phoebe Halliwell, my younger sister by 1 year and 5 months; she moved to New York when she was 23 and her and mom never really got along. Mom was trying to prepare her being a witch but she wanted to be normal and started law school and now she's a lawyer in New York. We were pretty tight knitted growing up seeing that we were left home alone a lot since Mom and dad were out fighting some evil creature or just out getting groceries. Finally, Allen West Halliwell; the youngest by nearly 10 years, he lives in the manor with me. Allen is a typical teenager with a very smart mouth usually being called a small Piper known for his witty comments and comebacks. He's 16 now and has all the problems of a teenager. School, friends, dates and the fact that he's bisexual doesn't exactly help. But let's stay on topic; our mom was the last of the previous cohort of Halliwells and now it is our generation's turn to make our legacy. In two days we'll receive our gifts and start our journey as this era's "Power of Three."


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes Again

(1) Something Wicca This Way comes…again.

Drew POV

The Storm continues to thunder down on the house and the electricity is bound to go off. Its nights like this that I miss mom. I can still remember her holding me and Kerry close to her when we were around 7 years old. A couple years before Allen was born. She used to place our heads on her lap and tell us stories about three very strong witches. Witches that would set the pace for our future. She said that the generations behind it were not strong enough to replace the power they had. But the third generation would grow to become the strongest since the original charmed ones. It was just a matter of which set of siblings would. In the end our line stood last. Patience Halliwells was the last surviving member of the last line if Halliwells. Our line was chosen by destiny to reestablish the power of three…the Charmed Ones.

Lighting continues to flash through the breezy night sky as I sit in the kitchen looking out the small window. Rain "pitter-pats" lightly against it and it in some way soothes me.

"It's cold isn't it?"

"Very." I reply to my little brother. He in some ways reminding me of mom. Free spirited and rebellious. Mom always would disobey grandma and dad for that matter. Allen is the spitting image of her, maybe not through looks but by personality definitely.

"When is Kerry getting back?" he asks motioning over to me and taking a seat on the sink following my eyes out of the window.

"Tomorrow morning after the storm passes." The relationship between Kerry and Allen is a sticky sweet one. Kerry moved away four years ago while Allen was barely 12, it hit him pretty hard that his sister wouldn't be around anymore. In those four years he kid did a lot of growing. In this way again he is like mom, she and Kerry were not on good terms when she left. At her funeral Kerry was the one balling. A sharp lighting flashes and Allen looks away shielding his eyes from the near blinding light. I however have become accustomed to the incessant flashing.

"How can you just look at the lighting flashing without blinking?"

"I love the rapid flashing it calms me a bit."

"Freak." He says looking at his watch and then back at me.

"Dang, I have Mr. Claire's homework to do!" he shouts jumping off of the counter.

"You haven't started any?" his face pales and his head sinks into his chest causing me to sigh.

"Ally, you really have no sense of time."

"God, I know I wish I could just make it stop. Then I'll have enough time to do my homework and live to see tomorrow for that demon of a teacher." I chuckle at this and he gives me a warm smile.

"Now go and do your homework. You have a big day tomorrow. Kerry's home. He goes off and I look out the window again. A mighty wind suddenly rushes past I can faintly hear a voice whispering.

"The Power of three…"

"Mom?"

Kerry POv

Whether or not this is right or wrong, I can't wait to get tomorrow over with. It's been bugging me since me and Drew were told of our impending destiny and most likely demise. Mom died trying to save an innocent and most likely it's going to happen to one of us. My job takes up most of my time but I've been given a temporary leave because of my mom's death. Mom. I didn't speak to her for at least 2 of the 4 years I was here in New York. It ate me up and I just broke down at her funeral. Another problem I'm facing is my siblings, me and Drew have been in close touch but Allen is more hesitant to reconnect with me.

"Kerry!" Gregory shouts and no later he enters my bedroom where I'm packing.

"That was Mr. Samuels on the phone he says have a safe flight."

"Thanks Gregory."

"You sure you don't want me to help you pack at all?" he asks me but I wave him off.

"It's okay Gregory I need some time to think." He nods and exits the room. Space is what I need right now. I get up and a thunderous wind nearly knocks me off of my feet. My documents from my last trial spin through the air like a cyclone and a faint voice hums.

"The Power of Three…" it sounded oddly familiar. Could it have been? No. Could it.

"Mom…?"

Allen POV

Ugh I hate it when I can't focus and math is the most boring thing ever. I get up to get a glass of water but my attention fixes on the attic's door. I was never allowed in there. I look back and see that the coast was clear so I head up to it. Maybe it was just my imagination or I'm paranoid that Drew is going to catch me but the stairs seem to creek louder with every step I take. Much to my glee I finally reach the top of the stairs and I open the attic's door. I don't know why they wouldn't let me up here it looks like q normal attic… what's this?

"Woah" I murmur picking up a very big book off of a stand and placing it in my lap. I large symbol is on the front almost as if it was carved there. I flipped to the first page and there is a page with words on it.

"The night has come for the new to take its place.

Three siblings shall defend the forces of good.

One shall harness the energy of the most thunderous gales.

The other will be able to shift objects with a simple wave and the last will manipulate time itself."

The inscription ends there and I flip the page again being more intrigued by the second. I scan the words on the page then without thinking I repeat them.

"**Hear now the words of the witches.  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here.  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour.  
We call upon the Ancient Power.  
Bring your powers to us siblings three!  
We want the power!  
Give us the power."**

I gasp as the book itself shot out my hand and flew across the room. I got up quickly and exits then attic closing the door behind me quickly. Last time I check we weren't supposed to get our powers until tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped through the roof at Drew's voice.

"Nothing." He narrows his eyes but waves me off and I quickly run to my room and to bed.

The next morning I can't feel a little paranoid seeing that I don't know what that incantation was for. But nevertheless I get dressed for school and head downstairs. I notice Drew in the kitchen cooking so I head in there but the moment I enter I feel that something is wrong, like a bad presence has entered the house.

"Hello Allen." I swing around seeing Kerry standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh that's what that is." She gives me a confused look but I wave it off and muster up a smile. She runs over and grabs me into a bear hug. As much as I don't want to I laugh like I was 6 again.

"Easy Tigress put me down now I have to get to school." She does as I say and pats me on the head.

"See you guys later." I head to my car with my oh so heavy bagging my hands.

"The Power of there…" at that moment I let my books fall.

"Damn it." I could have sworn I heard mom. Forget it; I'll just go to school. I begin to pick up my books and go into my pocket for my keys.

"Where the hell is my…"

"Keys?" I voice says behind me and I turn to see a boy, blonde shoulder length hair and at least 4 inches taller than me.

"What?"

"Oh um these must be your keys." He says handing trying to hand them to me but I have these heavy ass books in my hands. He forms an "O" with his mouth and puts the key into the door's lock and opens it. I stare for a bit but then rest the books in the seat.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Jesse." He says holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Jesse, I'm Allen Halliwell."

"Halliwell?"

"Yes, Halliwell." I say slowly and he smiles.

"Well nice meeting you Mr. Halliwell, have a safe drive." He finishes and walks to the house next door. When did her get here? I think I'd noticed him. Screw it, I'm late I've got to go.

Drew POv

"So when does this power thing happen?" Kerry asks. I can already see her getting impatient. I shrug my shoulder.

"Mom should have left some type of instruction or something." Now she's getting angry.

"Calm down Kerry."

"No!" she shouts and the door behind her slams. She looks back then looks at me confused.

"Wind?"

"I doubt it." I say still a little shocked

"What else could it be? We aren't supposed to get our powers until midnight tonight."

"This isn't making any sense, now my head is killing Me." she says still freaking out.

"Kerr calm down."

"Jesus! Stop telling me to calm down!" this time all of the cupboards fly open and its contents pour onto the floor.

"Still think it's the wind?" she looks horrified but then sits in her chair.

"How could this have happened." Then it hits me.

"Allen was in the attic last night." She instantly looks up and then stands up.

"You don't think he."

"Yep." I sigh and stand up as well.

"I'll Kill Him."

Allen POV

Things have been strange today to say the least. I keep hearing this voice whispering to me and it sounds so much like moms. But she dead, right? If only I could know for sure.

"That's it class, pass your work and your homework up front." I sigh internally and let all the kids get up. Once I'm the last I get up and approach him.

"Mr. Claire, um I didn't get the homework last night and I'm asking for an extension."He grumbles and takes off his glasses and stands up. He massages his almost completely bald hair and stands in front of me.

"Mr. Halliwell I am not going to give you an extension without a price."I lower my head and but keep my eyes on him.

"Are you suggesting sex?"

"Wh-what no you idiot, I meant 20 points off. Now leave my classroom."

"Dang sorry." Not one of my finest moments.

I exit the room and bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going douche." I eat my words as soon as I say them.

"Woah, sorry dude."Jesse says with a little laugh in his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Wait, you go here?"

"Just moved here from Jersey."

"Oh, well I've got to run, see you around?"

"Sooner than you think." He winks and goes off to wherever it was he was going. I head to the parking lot.

I hurry to my car and put my bag in the passenger seat.

"Mr. Halliwell." I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Yes Mr. Claire." I say placing one hand on my hip.

"On second thought, there is a way not to get 20 points off."

"Great, what is it." He pulls out a knife.

"You die." He yells and attacks me. We roll on the floor for a while and he gets me on my back and he kneels on top of me.

"Die, witch!" he screams and his hand plunges towards me with the knife inside. I shut my eyes and put my hands up out of fear. I wait for something to happen but nothing does. He's frozen? Oh My God, he's frozen! I really do have my powers which means Drew and Kerry do as well. Which means Drew is going to kill me! Okay back to my current situation. I crawl from under him and take out my car keys. After stumbling I push the keys in the door hastily when someone grabs me back and slams me hard into the car's door.

"Going somewhere?" Mr. Claire shouts and puts up the knife again. Just before he can stab me someone takes him to the ground. To my surprise it's Jesse.

"Allen get out of here!" he shouts but I hesitate to, I just can't leave him here.

"I said Go!" the second time I do as I'm told.

Drew POV

"This is bad. Allen was supposed to be home 4 hours ago." I stay still walking back and forth nervously. Kerry comes back from downstairs and sighs.

"I'm scared Kerry would if someone killed him?" the front door suddenly open sand Allen comes in running.

"Cause I want to." I say angrily as he approaches us.

"Allen Halliwell where the hell have you been?" Kerry says putting her hands on her kimber.

"I'm sorry but we have bigger problems right now, my teacher's a demon."

"Oh come on Allen, of course he's mad you didn't do his homework."

"No, you idiot he's really an actual demon." Kerry gasp and my eyes grow wide. The door burst open and in walks Mr. Claire.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but Allen didn't do my homework, he must be punished." I usher Kerry and Drew behind me and put my arms up. This earns a laugh form Claire. He lifts his arm and I can see something being made into his palm. He throws it at us but Allen out of fear freezes it. I look over at Kerry and she nods. She lifts her hands and throws Mr. Claire into the door.

"Alright you two upstairs." I command das Claire gets up.

"So the charmed ones live again." He says in a very low demonic voice.

"You have no idea what you've done. You will all die in this home together." He says laughing. I clench my jaw and ball my fist. Just looking at him makes me want to tear him limb from limb.

"Your siblings will perish just like your mother!" that s it. I feel a burst of electricity run through my body and end up at my hands. A stare in amazement as a ball of electricity forms in my hands. Mr. Claire looks at me amazed. I throw it at him and it sends him crashing into the door again.

"Drew!" Kerry shouts from upstairs and I hurry up into the attic.

"We found this spell, it should work." Allen says.

Mr. Claire shimmers into the attic and growls at me.

"Persistent little bastard isn't he?" Kerry says and Allen hits her.

"Alright what's the spell?"

"The Power of three will set us free." She exclaims and both I and Allen join in. Mr. Claire starts to convulse and then explodes.

"That…was…awesome." Allen exclaims jumping up and down.

"You are not out of the woods yet mister. Down stairs." I say sternly and his smile drops. He looks over at Kerry and she folds her arms over her chest.

"I agree, now march." She says heading downstairs with him.

I close the book and placed it on the stand.

"The Power of three…"

"Okay, look whoever you are just come out already. You're really starting to irritate me playing ghost whisperer."

"MY, my temper my child." I nearly choke on my breath hearing the voice.

"Yes my child it is Me." she says appearing in front of me.

"Is…that you mom?"

"In the flesh or almost at least."

"Great job Drew, whether you know it or not. You are unique, who will be the leader and be the strongest witch that the Halliwell line has ever seen."

"But."

"But nothing Drew, your power is one no other witch has ever had. This is only the beginning, there will be others coming to destroy you and your brother and sister, you must protect Kerry and Allen."

"I love you mom and I won't let you down."

"I know you won't and I love you too be safe my child and remember, you are Charmed." With that she disappears and I head down stairs, Kerry and Allen stand under the chandelier bickering.

"Guys top. Allen you're off the hook." He cheers and Kerry looks at me with a "WTF" look.

"Without him we wouldn't have had our powers to vanquish Claire." She rolls her eyes but agrees. I go over to them and stand in the middle.

"So…we're witches now?" Kerry asks I take her and Allen's hand. The chandelier starts to shake and turns a bright blue color. Both Kerry and Allen look up in amazement at the sight and I smile.

"No…We're charmed."

-End-

So here's the pilot.^. ^ Sorry for being a couple hours of schedule, I did a little tweaking. The other will be on tie though for sure!


	3. 01x02 My Super Demonic Sweet 16

Charmed

Chapter 2 "My Super Demonic Sweet 16"

Allen POV

"Ok students you have your assignments now don't forget they are due tomorrow, no excuses from any of you" Ms. Harris tell the class and then turns to me.

"That means you Allen" she says with a smile and a roll my eyes at her. The bell rings and we all pack up to leave. Just then Laura Barker approaches me her blonde hair beaming in the sunlight.

"Hey Allen I was wondering if you would like to come to my sweet 16 this Friday at my dad's club." She says with a smile. Laura barker is one of the most popular girls in school. She's drop dead gorgeous, smart and has money; how can I say no?

"Sure, I loved to come." I reply taking the heavily colored pink invitation.

"Alight then see you at 8 Friday" she says walking away.

"Well, Well looks like someone just got invited to the social event of the semester." A proverbial voice says behind me. I see Jesse standing there with a book in his hand smiling brightly.

"I Guess so"

"Cool" he states simply while walking beside me as the other students hurry out of the building. I look at him with questioning eyes.

"What?" he says.

"Well are you coming?" he comes to an abrupt stop at the front doors of school. His lips go from the upward plump curve to a stiff straight line which is accompanied by a harden stare, frightened almost.

"Jesse?" he doesn't budge. I follow his gaze to a man wailing up the stairs. I see why he looks scared; the guy is at least 6'2, jet black hair with large trench coat covering him.

"Davon" Jessie says to him clearing his throat.

"Jesse" he says bowing his head a little as if to say hello.

"I didn't know you were in town much less going to this school"

"Yeah Mom and Dad have some business to take care of them we're gone" I can't help but feel the tension searing between the two. It's affecting me just as much as it's with them. He nods at Jesse's answer then his stare lands on me.

"This is…" he says holding out his hand towards me. I grab it instantly.

"Allen…Allen Hallowell" he tears his gaze off of me and it lands once again on Jesse where his eyes remain.

"Hallowell huh?" he repeats adding a laugh at the end and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well then see you around Jesse and…Allen right?"

"Yeah…" I drag out and he smiles, sadistically I might add.

Once he leaves I turn to Jesse who wears the same expression as me.

"Who was the weirdo?" I ask folding my arms.

"A cousin of mine, distant cousin." He simply says and walks off.

"Hey" I yell after him and he spins around at the sound of my voice.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you coming or what?" His smile returns.

"I'm working on it" he says spinning on his heels.

I shake my head and walk to my car.

Kerry POV

Boom! The entire house rumbled as I threw one more pinch of thyme into the potion, one pinch too much and it sends me flying into the cupboard. I let out a cough.

"Kerry, are you okay!" Drew says running into the kitchen helping me off the floor as my coughing fit continues.

"You need to calm down sis or you're going to kill yourself" I cough a couple more times and they subside.

"You're over reacting Drew. I just want to be prepared for whatever attacks us next."

"No I'm not Kerry you nearly blew up the house, and what is that nasty jelly stuff over there."

"That's jell-o I made." I say folding my arms feeling insulted. His face turns red and he starts to fumble over words all while trying to hide a smile.

"I'm home" Allen says walking into the kitchen throwing his bag onto the table.

"How was school?" I ask mixing the toxin.

"So-so" he says.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Drew asks

"Nothing."

"You sure" I egg on

"Ho yeah, Mr. Peters was caught in the girl's bathroom "_helping_" a student." he says putting his hands on his waist. I give him a playful glare and sigh as Drew laughs.

"Nothing happened guys. No demonic attacks whatsoever ever." His nose suddenly flares up.

"What's that?"He says putting his hands over his nose.

"Oh I'm making a potion."

"No, the green jelly stuff."

"Oh that's her jell-o" Drew says putting up air quotations over the word "Jell-o". This earns a laugh from Allen. My hardened gaze sets on them both and they stop and begin looking in random directions as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry Kerr Bear I always liked your cooking" he says with puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you making a potion, did another demon attack?" Allen says more serious now.

"No I'm just being careful"

"She nearly blew the house up" Drew said looking at me.

"Well be careful oh and before I forget I'm going to a party on Friday" Allen says walking out of the kitchen Drew nods but I stop him.

"Hold it mister, what kind of party?"

"A birthday party."

"We were just attacked by demons I don't think it's a good idea to." I say

"I'll be fine" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"No." I say simply going back to my potion. He scoffs and throws his bag down.

"Why not?"

"I don't think it's safe."

"Come on, Drew help me here."

"Come on Kerry the Baker family parties are legendary, you should know. You went to her sister's 18th birthday party when you were in high school."

"Yes, and do you remember what happened there." I say locking my eyes on him.

He catches my meaning and turns to Allen.

"I'm sorry Ally but maybe some other time." Drew says to him.

"This is so unfair, I'm 16 I should be able to make wise decisions."

"Next Time Allen" Drew says more stern this time.

"You know what forget I just won't go and by the way Kerry about your cooking I lied, you suck!" he says huffing and stomping up the stairs. My mouth hangs open and Drew suppresses a laugh again.

"Then I guess you're going to bed hungry then!" I shout after him.

"Better hungry than dead!" he screams back and my moth hangs lower this time nearly detaching from my jaw.

I start to grumble incoherently and start putting random things into the pot.

"You might wanna slow down Kerry." Drew says but I hardly hear him and continue to just throw things inside.

"Woah that doesn't go in there" he continues but I'm still too angry to listen.

"Kerry!"

"What!" then boom! The entire thing explodes and green goo splats everywhere including over me and Drew.

"That" he states.

"Damn it."

Allen POv

I decide to get up really early to not meet Kerry or Drew awake downstairs. I swiftly grab my bag and glide out the door and head to my car, my beautiful Honda, Civic.

"How are you today honey?" I say to it opening up its doors.

"A little under the weather but I'll deal." I jump slightly and involuntary freeze my surroundings. I turn around to see Jesse there frozen.

"God, Gatta get that under control…" I say putting up my hands to unfreeze him. He unfreezes from his spot with a smile on his face.

"Not you idiot." I say hitting his arm. He acts as if it hurts which makes me laugh.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?" he asks me as I get into my car.

"I'm not going" he raises an eyebrow at this and smirks.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm a busy person, things to do people -"

"Your sister said no huh?"He says cutting me off

"Yeah" I confess resting my head on the wheel. He laughs once again. He seems to do that at me a lot.

"Shut up, it's not fair and you're just as screwed as me."

"No I'm not"

"So you got an invite?"

"I'm still working on it."

"Potato, Patata" I say closing the door and roll down my glass so he can see me.

"Can I have a ride?"

"Uh No. I'd pick the middle seats in the bus." I say reversing out the yard laughing, leaving him standing there.

Drew POV

I can't sleep…at all. Kerry is up already making more and more potions. She's becoming obsessed with the demon hunting. It's only been 2 weeks since we got out powers and she's already risking her life. She calls it practice I call it suicide.

I groan hearing another loud "boom" echoing from the kitchen.

"Kerry!"

"Sorry." She shouts back.

Another loud one erupts from the kitchen and I go down this time.

"What the hell are you doing?" I say entering the room.

"What!" she shouts and I hold my ears.

"Why are you so loud?"

"Oh the potion did something to my hearing!" she shouts again like a hearing impaired person would.

"Did you catch Allen this morning?"

"No, he left early I'm guessing to avoid us." I let my head drop letting my brunette bang drop over my eyes.

"It's okay, he needs to be disciplined. Can you pass the spice?" she continues to yell.

She drops it in and she smiles.

"There, I can hear well again." She says clapping her hands.

Wonderful, by the way Greg called; looks like you two have a date tonight." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes, we do actually, what about you and Stacy?"

"I broke up with her."

"What, why?"

"Well, it's defiantly not the witch part, or the demon hunting part or the spell part maybe it was the sex." I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I made it work, so can you mister. Now pass the mandrake root."

"You know that book isn't some recipe cook book to just make things with."

"Mhm" she says absent mindedly looking at the Book of Shadows then dropping something into the pot and it blows up. Smoke fills the air and it's hard to see.

"Are you okay?" I say leaning forward.

"Yeah." She says coughing and fanning the smoke out of her face.

"One problem though."

"What."

"I can't see now." She says biting her lips. I look at her and sigh.

Allen POV

"Yo" I say hitting the back Jesse's head.

"Hey, that hurt."

"Oh shut up." I say and he laughs.

"Well did you get invited yet?"

"Not Yet, Still working on that."

"You do know that the party's tonight right?"

"Fully aware of that."

"Well, you don't see anything wrong worth that picture."

"No, not at all."

"She doesn't even know you."

"Does that matter?"

"Uh yes, kinda it's not like she's going to take you in just because you ask her."

"Hey Laura!" Jesse shouts as we walk to the lunch area. She turns back to look at him.

"Can I come to your party or what?"

"Sure." She says spinning back around.

"See."

"Unbelievable." I say throwing my arms up.

"Well, I'll tell you how it was tomorrow."

"No, I'll be there." He raises an eyebrow.

"Did your sister say no?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to improvise."

Drew POV

"Okay guys I'm going on my date, try not to burn down the house while I'm gone please."

Both me and Allen nod our head and she goes out the door but turns back to Allen and says

"Remember no party or your grounded forever." She says closing the door behind her.

"This is still unfair Drew and you know it."

"That may be but I agree with what she's saying. A lot can happen."

"What happened so bad to her that I can't go." he says on the first step leading up stairs.

"Well, when she went to Marla's 18th birthday party she stayed the entire night."

"So she was 18 it maybe she was tired."

"Trust me she wasn't tired…" I say fading off at the end.

"What was she doing then?" he eggs on but I don't finish.

"Just go to your room Allen."

"Ugh, Fine."

Allen POv

I look at my clock and it reads "8:45pm"

"Just in time" I say putting on my coat.

I grab the paper off the bed and stand by the door.

"**Something far**

**Something Near **

**Bring it here**

**With no fear **

**So I can go out and have a blast**

**So Kerry doesn't kick my ass**."

I say reciting the spell I scribbled down. I close my eyes waiting for something to happen but alas nothing happened.

"Come on, I know the spell sucked but at least give me something."

"Allen!" Drew calls

"Yes!" I say back but there is an echo.

I turn around and let out a scream.

"Allen! What's going on."

"N-Nothing." I say bewildered at the sight in front of me. An exact copy of me.

"Woah! The spell did work."

"Duh…moron." I'm taken back by the clone's attitude.

"Well, well the mouth on you, or me or us."

"Don't think you might hurt our brain."

Just then the door pushes in and I shove the clone behind it.

"Allen, what's going on and why are you dressed so nicely?." Drew asks looking at me from head to toe and back.

"I'm just looking at how I would have looked tonight if I went." He sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"So you're okay then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No thanks." the moment I said a rumbling comes from the back of the door.

"Well, it seems your hungry, it's no trouble."

"No really it's okay." I say again.

"You sure?" He says moving into the room and to my bed I'm not facing him with my back against the door.

"Yeah." A snort comes from in the back of the door and Drew spins around to me at the door. I kick it. Drew notices and looks at me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."I say with a high voice. He narrows his eyes on me and walks back to the door.

"Well if you need anything, I'm right next door." he says still looking at me suspiciously.

I sigh closing my door and facing the clone.

"You almost got us caught idiot."

"Well, if I'm an idiot so are you."

"God, if I was around me all day I would've shot myself."

"Well, don't you have a party to go to?"

"Yes I do and remember this only is going to last for 3 hours so stay in this room." I command him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now get." He says or me rather or whatever pushing me out of the door.

(30 minutes later)

I reach the party and as expected most of the school is here. I huff getting out of Kelly's car. I called a friend from school for to drop me off here for obvious reasons the most being if my car is missing then they'll know something's up.

"Thanks Kells I'll call if I need a ride back." I say closing the passenger door. I walk up to the front door and opening it. The place is pretty big. Decorated in pink and Laura's pictures are everywhere, even on the cups. I can see the big cake in the middle with again her face on it.

"So glad you could make it" Laura says to me as I walk in. I mile and wish her a happy birthday.

"I see you made it." I hear that once again familiar voice say to me. Jesse sits next to Laura holding her hand. I bow my head a little in his direction and he excuses himself pulling m over to a corner.

"You and …Laura?" I say slowly to him. This makes him laugh.

"I'm just her date, although sex is always an option." He says looking over at Laura while licking his lips. I roll my eyes.

"How did you do it?"

"I told you, I worked on it." I nod slowly and begin to walk away.

"Oh and you look great by the way."

"You too." I say and turn around bumping into someone. I'm about to say sorry when I see who it is.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there…Hallowell is it?" Davon says and I nod stiffly. Something about him makes me feel uncomfortable.

"You know Jesse is lucky to have a friend like you, but I must say watch out he's a bit of a player."

"That information would be helpful if I was trying to pursue him." This gets a laugh out of him, an ominous one at that and I fold my arms over my chest trying to look unmoved by it.

"Right, but who said anything about you going pursuing him maybe it's him who's pursuing you." And with that he walks away. I stand there for a moment replaying the words in my head but walk to the back where the bathrooms are. Just then a female runs out of the girl's bathroom crying.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask but she just keeps on running. I follow her outside of the building in the back where she doubles over.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"  
"NO…but someone's about to hurt you. " She says her tears gone and a fireball now in her hands. I back up as she stands to her feat wearing a smirk. I back up and turn to run but hit into another person.

"Where do you think you're going…Witch?" the male says to me. This can't be good.

Drew POV

"Allen come here." I say calling him into the living room. This is the last time I let him do his homework in here.

"Yeah" he says coming it into the room wherein a baggy t shirt that cover both his hands.

"Ally, pick up these books." He does as I instruct but strangely with one hand.

"Allen use both of your hands before you hurt yourself."

"I'm okay" he says but I take try to take the books.

"Stop, I'm fine!" he shouts and a tug-o-War for the book commences.

"Let…it..GO!" he continues and I do as I'm told which launches him to the floor.

I gasp noticing an arm is missing. Bu no blood, like he was disappearing or something. Then it snaps it my head.

"Ally you didn't." I say grabbing my car keys.

Allen POV

"Looky, Looky got us a charmed one here." the female says to the male which I've now figured out are both demons and that I was set up.

"The youngest of the three too." The male one indicates smirking. I'm trapped between the two, with no way out. The male conjures a fireball in his hands and throws it at my feet causing a scream to escape my lips. I try to run but the female appears in the front of me.

"Going somewhere." She says and hits me down. The male appears next to her as I'm on the floor.

"Let's stop fooling around, we're not paid to lollygag around the male says. Out of nowhere the male erupts into flames and a sharp scream leaves his lips as he explodes. The female looks on in horror before turning around.

"Get away from him before I rip you apart." Drew says looking at the demon. A blade appears in her hands and she gets ready to throw it but I trip her while I'm on the ground and Drew throws an energy ball at her. It however like the male doesn't kill her but sends her flying against the side of the club wall.

"Allen you are grounded for 5 months, no buts." Drew says standing in front of me fuming. I see something sharp coming his way and I freeze it. He turns around and sees the knife there frozen and turns back to me.

"Okay, 4 months." he says picking up the knife in mid air while frozen. The demon comes at us in seeming light speed but Drew throws the knife at her which goes through her head. She seemingly dies afterwards as well.

"I can't believe you would pull something like this!" he shouts. I look over his shoulder again seeing that the female demon was still alive.

"Drew…now is probably not the time." I say pointing at the now enraged demon. He grabs me by the hand and we both run back inside with the demon right on our heels. He bursts through the door that leads to the party.

"What now?" I say looking at him distraught. I look around and see they're sharing cake. Damn.

"She's not going to attack us in a room full of humans." The door we entered through flies open and its no other than the demon, she conjures a fireball and throws it at us but we duck.

"You were saying?" I say and he grabs me by the hand. Everyone is so preoccupied with the cake they can't see the havoc going in the back of them. The demon throws another fireball and I freeze subsequently freezing the entire room of partygoers. The demon however is unaffected, and throws another fireball which I duck, Drew hit her with another energy ball and this time she exploded.

"Missed me idiot." I say but as the words escape my mouth I feel this substance splat on the back of me. Her fireball hit the cake and it exploded. It was everywhere; to make things worse the room unfroze. Everyone looked back at me.

"Let's Go Allen." Drew says walking out the front door. Most looked at me in amused, Jesse looked indifferent and Laura looked shocked to add to it the entire room went quiet.

"So, thanks for the invite Laura, I had an awesome time we should do this some other time."

"I said let's go." Drew says walking back in and pulling me by the ear.

"You better get to your room before Kerry get's home."Drew says as we walk through the front door of the manor.

"Too late" we both look up and see Kerry there holding a plate with a lid on it with one hand and the other on her waist.

"Oh hey Kerry didn't see your car out front…" I say smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah I parked around back inside the garage and you know what I found when I got here?"

"No, what?" I say kind of scared now. She takes off the lid off the plate revealing just the head of my clone and raises and an eyebrow.

"Oh that, funny story he wasn't supposed to fall apart like that."

" It's the consequence of personal gain." Drew says

"Whose side are you on?" I say turning to him and he raises his hands in surrender.

"4 months." she says and I groan.

"Why are you being such a witch about just going to a party? Didn't you go the barker's party when you were younger?" I say much less yell at her. She goes quiet for minute but looks back.

"I lost my virginity at that 18th birthday party to a stranger at that 18th birthday party. Did drugs at that 18th birthday party, made some of the dumbest mistakes at that 18th birthday party. I don't want you to make the same stupid mistakes I made." This leads me to sigh.

"I promise I'll be responsible when I go out. If I do slip up, like now I'll learn from them and know for next time." She smiles at me and walks over giving me a warm hug.

"So, that four months." I start

"Don't even think about it." She says hugging me tighter and I hear Drew laughing at the side.

End –


	4. 01x03 Ghosts of Halliwell Past

Charmed (3) Season 1; Episode 3 (Code: s1-e3)

Something Lost, Something Found, Something Used, Something Conjured.

Written from: January 26th 2011 (10:52pm) – January 30th, 2011(2:15am)

Drew POV

"I love Saturdays" Allen exclaims walking into the kitchen in just his boxers and undershirt.

"No teachers, No Homework, and best of all."

"You can spend the entire day with me." I say finishing the sentence for him.

"Actually I was going to say no crappy cafeteria food but okay." He admits sitting down in front of me at the table.

"You Love me."

"If that gets you to bed tonight." He says putting a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Whatever."

"Aah!" we both look up at each other and get up and head upstairs to Kerry's room.

"Kerry?" he starts

"You okay" I finish. We both turn into her room and it's a mess. Clothes on the floor, sheets hanging off the bed's post and books everywhere but the shelf.

"Damn it!" she yells out of frustration. She looks like a madwoman, her dark colored hair is frizzed out and all over the place and she's hardly dressed.

"What's wrong Kerry?" Allen asks

"I can't find mom's ring."

"Funny, I can't find my math book." Drew says now helping her look around.

"That's it." Kerry says getting up off the floor. She stretches her hands out forward and moves the large amount of clothes with her telekinetic abilities.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask

"What's the point of having the power without using it when we need it?"She replies, dumping the clothes on to the bed.

"Yes, there for saving innocents and emergencies."

"I call this an emergency." I roll my eyes at her and she just sticks out her tongue.

"Ugh forget it, if my active power won't help maybe the other one will." She says brushing passed me and I follow her. She heads up t the attic and grabs the Book of Shadows.

"Kerry, this is personal gain."

"What's the worst that can happen?" She says flipping through its pages.

"Remember Allen's little clone?"

"I sure do." He says appearing at the attic door.

"That thing cost me four months of my life." He continues now inside the attic.

"Here we go. The Lost and Found Spell."

"**Guiding spirits I ask your charity  
Lend me your focus and clarity  
Lead me to the one I cannot find  
Restore that and my peace of mind**

."

A light shines down from the ceiling and magically the ring appears back on her finger and she squeals with glee.

"See no harm done. Now let's all go enjoy a nice breakfast together." She says walking passed me. Allen follows her and I'm in the back.

We enter the kitchen and we all take spots at the table.

"I think you should reverse the spell."

"Again, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't told you so."

"Well, I'm going up to change; Jesse will be here any minute." Allen chimes getting up from the table.

"You where are going where with said teenage boy?" I ask and Kerry lifts her head awaiting an answer.  
"To the park, I volunteered to help Mrs. Ross at the local Children's shelter and they're taking them to the park today."Kerry touches her chest obviously touched by her brother's answer but I know better.

"Alright Mother Teresa, where are you really going?" I say folding my arms.

"Seriously, I'm going to the park to help."

"Allen." I say in a fatherly tone, he groans while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I got into a fight with my English teacher and as punishment I have to help in cleaning up the park today and Jesse vouched to help."

"Unbelievable." Kerry ripping her hand from her chest and placing them on top of her head. He bites his lips and leaves the room.

"How did you know that he was lying?" she asks when he leaves.

I shrug and pick up the plate he left behind and toss it into the sink.

"He always bends his pinky when he's lying."

"I guess these are the kinds of things siblings should know." She says sighing and I move closer to her.

"It's not your fault Kerry, you have a life and you decided that it was best of you were on your own."

"Yeah, but I missed so much in the year I was gone. 16 is a very complex and confusing time and I should be here. "

"Remember your blonde phase?" I say chuckling a little.

"Oh My God yes, God I was a nightmare at 16. I was a wreck full of mood swings and totally boy crazy."

"Don't remind me, I can't count how many of your boyfriend's asses I kicked after they dumped and or cheated on you."

"To many to count…" she says sighing lightly as we reminisce.

"You think Allen will be worse than when we were 16?"

"If it's relationships you're meaning since he's bisexual it's probably going to be double the trouble."

"God. Do you think he'll pick the right one?"She asks

"If the past is any indication, we'll be in for a long ride." She shivers in discomfort.

"I hope he doesn't have a thing for the bad boy or slutty girl types." I nod in agreement. Allen had brought home his share of girls and boys, all mom and dad didn't approve of and for good reason. The door bell rings and we both head into the front.

"I got it." Allen says opening the door. Jesse is standing there dressed in blue overalls with a trucker hat on.

"Hey Ally ready for a great day helping the kids?" He says smiling.

"Forget it Jess, I've been caught." Jesse lets out a nervous laugh and turns to meet me and Kerry who are now at the door as well.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Hallowell."

"Hello again Jesse, nice to see you." Kerry chirps and I smile at him.

"Okay, let's get going Jess. Be back by 3." Allen says and I nod. Jesse follows him to his car.

Kerry POv

Drew closes the door and turns to me sighing. He's obviously feeling the same emotion I am.

"I know, I would've hoped for someone more…book smart." He leans his head down.

"They're not a couple Kerr." He states and by the look on his face and in his eyes, he doesn't believe that.

"Drew, you and I both know that it won't be long, Allen falls so fast."

"Too fast for his own good." He says.

"Duck." He says suddenly wide eyed.

"Demon, Duck!" he says and pushes me down just in time to avoid whatever it threw."

"What the Hell is that!" I say looking at it. It's green with a long tongue and it spits some kind of venom.

He tries to spit again but I throw him backwards through the air using my abilities. I look back at the door and the glass has completely dissolved.

"That's gonna cost a fortune." Drew exclaims and I grab him by the arm and run into the kitchen.

"Backdoor." Drew says and we run to it. But as soon as we reach a thing black smoke appears and that thing is back in front of us. It grabs Drew and throws him onto the table and kicks me into the laundry room door. It eyes me and inhales deeply, and I can tell it's going to spit the venom. I'm not advanced enough to deflect it and my fear paralyzes me to react at all.

"Kerry!" Drew yells and it knocks me out of my trance but too late to react. Out of nowhere he explodes. I blink looking at Drew.

"Don't look at me." He says putting his hands up.

"It was me." A familiar voice says and in walks Chris Hallowell. Both me and Drew gasp and get up from our positions and huddle to the laundry room door.

"Grandpa?" Drew says holding out his hand and I just look on in fear and amazement.

"Yes, it's me."

"But aren't you like dead?" I yelp.

"I can't explain that part really." He says chuckling a little. Drew groans and moves to the front of me folding his arms.

"I told you the spell was going to backfire."

"How do you know that? I say finally moving from the laundry door. I move closer but slip on something on the floor and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" I groan in pain and Drew picks up a binky; my binky to be exact.

"Didn't you lose this around when you were 3?"

"Okay maybe I overshot the spell, whatever." I say getting off the floor and opening the laundry room.

"What the h-." I don't get to finish as close fall on top of me; I poke my head up through the top to see Drew smirking and granddad pinching his nose.

"If you say I told you so I kill you." He laughs and helps me up.

Allen POV

"What should we do now?" I ask Jesse since we finish our work an hour ahead of schedule.

"I don't know." he says sitting next to me, under the shady tree in the middle of the park.

"Why don't we ask each other random questions to past the time." I say and he chuckles lying on the richly green grass and I follow his lead.

"Alright, you start." He says as we lay side by side.

"Um, how many times have you moved with your parents?" I ask.

"A lot, at least 5 times in the past 2 years."

"Wow that must be hard."

"Eh, I got used to it. I try not to get attached to anything so it doesn't hurt as much."

"Okay, your turn."

"Alrighty, are you a virgin?" he ask and I laugh out loud.

"I'm a virgin."

"Really?" he says a little too shocked.

"100 percent pure."

"Could've fooled me."

"Oh shut up" I say hitting his arm."

"What do your parents actually do?" I ask since he has never told me. He stays quiet for a while but I don't rush him letting him gather an answer.

"They're sort of high profiled managers in an underground business."

"Part 2 of my question is why are you here now?"

"Well, there is a new threat to their boss and they we're sent to kill them off."

"Kill them?"

"Figuratively speaking of course, just to ruin their business to benefit him."

"Oh….your turn."

"Alright, how many significant others have you had?"

"Others? At least 15; significant others? 2, 3 tops."

"What do you say we make it four?" He says and I catch his meaning and turn my head from the sky and look at him. His gaze meets mine.

"Last question, will you go on a date with me?" he ask hope filling his voice and I smile.

"Sure." His smile matches mine and he gets up and holds out a hand to help me up.

"Great, pick you up at 8 in the morning for breakfast tomorrow." He says and we dust off and leave.

We finally reach back to the manor and I open the car door.

"Thanks for a great day."

"Anytime, see you tomorrow." I grin and get out of the car. I open the front door the manor but stop immediately. My mouth falls wide open looking at the sight that lies in front of me.

"Matt?" I whisper yell and he smiles a little and steps up to me.

"Hey Allen. I've missed you so much."

"What are you doing here?"I say baffled. He grabs me and spins me around bending me over like in the cheesy romantic movies and leans in close.

"I came back for my baby." He says now right in front of me. He puckers his lips and starts to lean forward.

"Woah Romeo." I say and freeze him in that position. I break out of his grip and fall to the floor, crawling under him.

"Drew!...Kerry! Someone better explain this!" I yell speed walking into the area between the stair, the kitchen and the living room.

"Not so loud Allen you're gonna wake grandpa." Drew says coming down the stairs.

"I don't care right now, why is Matt here and did you just say grandpa?" I continue to yell.

"Yeah, seems that Kerry's little spell wasn't so little and things are popping up everywhere. Demons, ghost and Matt just got here about 4 minutes ago." Matt unfreezes and looks around puzzled as to how I disappear.

"Hey Allen listen I'm sorry I cheated on you but I'm here to make it better." Without looking back I freeze him again.

"That doesn't explain why Matt is here" I shriek

"I'm thinking lost love found again."

"Some things are better left missing."

"I agree." Kerry walks in from the kitchen and my mouth hangs even lower than before and Drew' eyes just grow wider.

"Allen I'm glad your home, why are you looking at me like that." She says laughing a bit.

"OH… MY… God you're blonde." I screech again. Her smile turns in frown and she runs to the mirror in the front room. Her frown then into distress.

"Oh…Damn it I wanted this to stay lost." She moans and turns to me and Drew.

"We have to undo this somehow before one of Drew's ex girlfriends pop in."

"I agree. Kerry start writing a reversal spell, Allen start putting some of these things up, I'll deal with Casanova here." Drew says pointing at Matt.

Drew POv

"Unfreeze him Allen." He uses one hand and Matt unfreezes.

"You're getting good at this Ally." He just continues to stare at Matt with such anger and rage that it's practically radiating from him.

"How do you guys do that? You're like Houdini or Chris Angel or something." he says with his surfer dude accent which always annoyed me.

"How did I fall for an idiot like you?"Allen scoffs walking up the stairs.

"I really don't know either. Ally, baby, please let's work this out." Allen stops for a moment then looks back at me.

"Make it hurt for me Drew." He says ignoring matt and still heading up the stairs. Matt then looks at me, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Drew you've gatta help me man I want Allen back." I ignore him getting closer to him.

"You know I never formally kicked your ass for cheating on my little brother." I spit with venom. He swallows and backs up a bit frightened.

"Come one man that was 2 years ago, I was 14 and horny, I really regret it." I take more steps towards him and him back up into the door. I raise my fist to punch him and he covers his face but stop just in time and simply open the door. He moves his hands slowly and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't let me see you again. Now get out of here." I say menacingly. He nods swiftly and runs out the front door.

Kerry POV

I sigh looking through the Book of Shadows for a reversal spell not being able to find one.

"Damn it."

"Language young lady." I jump a little at the sound of grandpa's voice.

"Sorry I'm just a little angry at myself. I seem to be making one bad choice after another." He eyes me unsteadily and comes closer to where I stand in the attic.

"What do you mean?" he inquires resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well for smartest this blonde thing."

"Yes, that kind of threw me off as well." I laugh bitterly as he the words leave his mouth.

"But what's the real reason."

"It just moving away, and now this; I should have been more responsible." I whisper and a tear falls from my eye.

"It's okay my child, we all mistakes especially us with gifts. It's a part of learning. My mom and her sisters did as well, and don't get me started on your mother." I laugh again at this and sigh.

"I just wish I was around a little longer to watch Allen mature a little, I can't even tell when he's lying."

"That's alright darling; you're here now, so you can learn now. But let us go with the problem at hand. I'm sure your grandma is worried sick about me up there."

"There is no spell to reverse it."

"Well then I guess you're going to have to make one yourself."

"I'm not sure I know how." I say honestly to him.

"Nonsense you're a Hallowell, it's in you." I smile and look and him again.

"Thank you. You were always my conscious I guess that's why you appeared back." I say engulfing him in a hug.

"I know my dear, but now it's time for you to stand on your own two feet, now go get em."

Drew POV

"Well I found my math book." Allen says descending from the stairs.

"My Math book, My Biology book from Middle School, The homework I told Mr. Briggs my dog ate and my Barney Coloring book from when I was 6." He says flopping onto the floor.

"Great, these things just keep on piling up. I just found you're baseball."

"What!" he says with a sudden excitement. He gets up with glee and grabs it.

"Finally we meet again" he says holding it. Out of nowhere another demon appears by the front door and throws a fireball.

"Watch it!" I shout at him seeing a fireball coming his way. He freezes it just in time most likely out of fear and drops the ball.

I throw an energy ball at the demon but it doesn't kill him like the others. He throws another fireball and I throw an energy ball and they explode meeting each other. The blast sends the three of us hurling through the air. Allen hits the wall pretty hard and the demon collides with the door.

"Allen." I call but he's doesn't answer. The demon gets up and I start throwing energy ball after energy ball, but it still doesn't kill him. He throws another fireball. I hiss in pain as the fireball grazes my arm and fall on one knee still in heavy pain.

"Time to Die" the demon says in a robotic tone and starts to conjure a fireball. I can't defend myself seeing the arm that I use to throw energy balls is hurt and I haven't learned to use the other one yet. He lets out an evil laugh and throws the ball at me and I brace for impact. When it doesn't happen I open my eyes slowly to see the ball has stopped right in front of me and it was hovering.

"Get away from my brothers." I turn around to see Kerry standing there holding her hand up, she must have stopped the ball. She throws it back at the demon and he falls back. I get up and though my arm is in pain conjure an energy ball and throw it at him and he ignites in flames and finally explodes. Kerry runs to my aid and supports me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go checking Allen." I say taking my weight off of her and leaning against the wall just as she leaves demons appear again and this time in the dozens.

They back her up into a circle where they surround us and she pulls Allen over to us using her powers.

"How many demons died in this house?" I say breathless. They all conjure up their various powers and aim at us.

"What do we do now?" I ask her.

"This." She states and stands up straight.

"**What was found,**

**Let be lost again.**

**Take them back from to whence they came**

**Let this nightmare in the house end."** The demons all start fading away and so does the things we found.

"Good job Kerry." Grandpa says at the stairs.

"I know you had it in you. Take care my children." And with that he disappears.

Kerry POV

"Good Morning Drew." I say walking into the kitchen after last night feeling great.

"Morning, glad to see you not blonde anymore."

"Yeah, me too though I have to admit I kind of liked it." He shivers and I laugh just as the doorbell rings.

"I'm gone guys!" Allen calls from the front and I and Drew get up.

"Where are you going this early?" Drew says before he opens the door.

"I didn't finish cleaning the park yesterday, so I'm going back to get it down early." He explains and Drew nods.

"Wait, okay Gandhi why are you really going?"

"Seriously."

"Allen."

"Fine, Jesse asks me to breakfast and I said yes." He said opening up the door.

"Okay, be back by 12." I say and usher him out.

"Morning, ready to clean up-"

"Forget it Jess." He says and grabs him by the arm.

"I'll keep him safe Ms. Hallowell!" he shouts as he's getting pulled by Allen.

"How did you know he was lying? He wasn't bending his pinky." Drew asks

"Yeah, but he was playing with his thumb which he used to do when he was 9." I say chuckling a bit at the nostalgia.

"Oh…pretty cool." He notes and heads back to the kitchen.

"I know." I say to no one in particular and swat my hand across closing the door with my powers.

End-


	5. A Charming Interlude AN

This is not another chapter, it is a Note.

This is really is not of the upmost importance to read but it will be helpful.

About the Series:

The Series in set 60 years into the future in year 2061. Now I DO NOT know how it will be in 60 years so things will be as if it is 2011, I just wanted to point that out. Don't really think about that factor and you'll be alright ;)

This Season will be a total of 16 chapters/ episodes with a very big finale.

I find this one funny, I laughed hard at this. Someone asked me if I was gay/ bi because one of my characters is. No. I am 100% straight. Lol I found it funny because just because I have a character with a different sexual preference doesn't mean I do too. I just wanted to twist the story a little and create my own characters and make them unique from any other charmed story here. I also did it to highlight that he is a teenager which is a very confusing and dangerous time. by the way Episode 3 was supposed be called (Something Lost, Something Found, Something Used, Something Conjured) but it was too long to fit so I went with "Ghost of Halliwell Past."

In this season there is really no appearance by the former charmed ones or past characters. This is because I want to establish my characters before I bring in past characters and if they do come back it will most likely be only for a chapter or two. Also cousins of the main characters (Descendants of Phoebe and Paige) will appear at some point during this season.

Uploads are usually spontaneous and as of Feb. 27th 2011 I have written 5 of 16 chapters for season 1.

Season 2s existence is purely up to readers. If I get 500 reads and 20 reviews by the end of Season 1 I'll consider Season 2. In just four chapters and 2 days I already have 200 so I hope I get there. If I get 1000 reads and 30 reviews by the end of Season 1, Season 2 is promised and with more chapters .

As a bonus for reading, here are 5 upcoming titles of chapters in No particular order. (They can range from chapters 4 – 16) one of them is the Season 1 Finale's title.

Fear Factor

Today was a Fairytale

Dark Lady

Easy, Cheesy, Sleazy, Pitiful. Covergirl.

Back to the Future


	6. 01x04 Posion

Charmed (4) – Poison

(Code: s1; e4)

Written from (February 2nd 7:59pm) to (February 6th 12:26pm)

Kerry POV

"Drew! Where the hell are my stockings? I have a big meeting at the law firm." I scream from my room looking around for my MIA Stockings. He comes into my room sleepily with bags still under his eyes and rests against the frame of my room door.

"Kerry, it's 6 in the morning and you wake me up for missing pantyhose? He says with a very low and raspy voice.

"This is important Drew, I might make partner." I say with glee and he cracks as much of a smile as he could muster up.

"That's great but isn't that meeting in New York?"

"Yes, which means I will be gone for the next two days. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I have for 3 years." He says now almost fully awake.

"Good, go wake Allen he'll be late for school." He simply nods and disappears from my door. I look in the mirror at myself; my long wavy raven hair shines and my lady business suit is just as glowing. I smile at my reflection and spin around.

"Where are my damn stockings?" I grumble and look at the clock.

"How should I know?" I jump nearly three feet in the air at the sound of the voice and spin around quickly. A woman stands there in a white cloak with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She doesn't look like someone that would cause harm so I don't charge her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Abraham and not the one with the tall hat." She says laughing and I raise an eyebrow at the incredibly lame ass joke.

"That's usually a hit with the angels up there."

"Angels?"

"Yes angels, I'm your whitlighter, Farah." She says smiling and holds out a hand. I take it hesitantly.

"I'm Kerry. But you probably already knew that." She giggles nodding and then clears her throat.

"I must meet the others, I'm sure they're charming." I scoff and she tilts her head.

"Are they that bad?"  
"You have no idea." I say heading out the door.

Drew POV

"Alright Tama, I'll be there at 2." I say hanging up the phone.

"Drew, I still can't find my stockings. You sure you haven't seen them?" Kerry says stomping into the kitchen and dumping herself into a chair.

"Oh yeah, I wore them last night and I'm cleaning them for you." I say sarcastically still cooking. She kisses her teeth and rests her head on the table.

"Something smells divine." An unfamiliar voice says and I stop in my tracks forgetting that I'm cooking.

"Who's your um friend Kerry?" I say stumbling over my words and the unnamed beauty smiles.

"I'm Farah and I'm guessing you are Drew." She says sticking out her hand and I grab it almost immediately.

"You would be correct." I say with a smile.

"I'm your whitelighter." My eyes widen, this is the first female whitelighter I've seen that isn't a Hallowell.

"That's great, welcome."

"So you're a cook Mr. Hallowell." She states more so than asks.

"A chef actually." I say in a brash tone.

"Well then Mr. Chef your food is burning." Kerry says with a smirk. I run over to it and take it off without gloves. It jump up and around with the pan before setting down on the table.

"Smooth." Kerry says and Farah laughs. I glare at her and she just turns her attention back to our new guest.

"So, I've met two, where is the other?" she ask looking between me and Kerry.

"Drew didn't I tell you to wake him?" Kerry says

"He wasn't in his room when I got there."

"So where is he?" Farah asks. Where could he be? I know for sure he didn't go to school this early its only 6:30 I the morning.

"Well he did his math homework last night and said he gave his math book to Jesse…" Kerry says fading the end as we both look back each other.

"What does that mean?" Farah inquires.

"That means we know exactly where he is." Kerry says getting up and heading out the kitchen door.

"We'll be right back." I say to the whitelighter and follow Kerry out the door.

Jesse POv

"Thanks for helping with Math Allen."

"No problem. But we're not done." He says hitting my shoulder playfully as he stand at the front door.

"I know, so this afternoon then after school?"

"Same place, Same Time?" He says picking up his Math book off the shelf near the door.

"It's a date." I say hugging him.

"You bet." He says hugging me back. He opens the door but stops immediately and the smile on his face fades. I open the door wider and standing there is his sister and brother.

"You are in a lot of trouble mister." She says with her arms folded and Drew eyes me hauntingly.

"Here we go…See you later Jesse." He says heading down the steps and next door. Kerry follows behind seemingly yelling but Drew lingers a bit staring me down then soon follows his brother and sister.

"Interesting morning this has been." A most irritating voice says from behind. I step inside closing the door and turning around.

"What do you want Davon." I say sighing not really wanting to speak to him.

"Nothing I just wanted to remind you why you're here."

"I know why I'm here."

"Really Now, so making homework dates with the Halliwell is the mission?" I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Why did you pick the youngest one anyway?" It's really still unclear why I did pick Allen. I guess I was attracted to him somewhat but that is more than Davon needs to know.

"The youngest Hallowell is naïve and easily persuaded, after all, he is a teenager."

"So what's your plan?"

"Easy, I'm going to charm him and make him fall in love with me. After he trusts me I strike." He nods slowly and approaches me.

"Clever cousin, but be careful, it seems the Halliwell is having an effect on you. Who knows maybe you are the one who's being charmed. No pun intended."

"Love is irrelevant to me." I say looking back at him trying to hold his steady stare.

"So you say Jesse, but if the Halliwell was in any danger you'd run through fire to save him."

"Please, I can care less about his wellbeing." He moves closer again and looks me in my eyes.

"Your eyes when you look at him tell a different story." I swallow slowly and back up a bit.

"I assure you, my mission is the only thing I care about." his stare doesn't falter but he does back up.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I send Raven to shake things up." I narrow my eyes at him and take a daring closer.

"Why do you need him?" I ask folding my arms over my chest.

"Simple, to prove that you don't care about the Hallowell."

"How does sending that warlock prove that I have no feelings for him?" A sinister smile creeps upon his face and he heads to the door.

"You'll see." He says and exits.

Allen POV

I walk through the front door and prepare for the shouting that will come from the both of them.

"Before you two start screaming let me explain." I say, Drew's arms are folded over his chest and Kerry's arms are on her waist.

"Oh do tell us, tell us why you spent the night at Jesse's." Kerry says in a rather mocking tone.

"I was helping him with Math." Drew walks closer and looks me in the eyes something dad did when he wanted to tell if we were lying to him. He backs up and folds his arms again.

"He's telling the truth." A foreign voice utters and I twist my body seeing a beautiful woman standing there dressed in a shiny cloak.

"Who's the Monk?"

"I'm Farah, your whitelighter."

"Great just what we need, more estrogen." Kerry slaps me behind my head and Farah laughs.

"Well, Mister you are just as they said you would be." She says still chuckling.

"Well I try." I say winking.

"Well guys I'm off to my meeting in NY see you in two days." She says grabbing both me and Drew into a hug.

"Farah, make sure they don't destroy the house please." She pleads and Farah snickers.

"Will do Ms. Halliwell." She responds and Kerry walks out the door leaving it open letting the sunlight peer in hitting my face. Farah suddenly looks up as if she hears something and then back at us.

"I must go, if you need anything just call." She says and orbs away.

"So what do you think?" Drew asks as we walk to the staircase.

"I pictured someone less…blonde." I say dragging "less"

"I did too, but hey she wears it well."

"I guess….. if you're into the blonde thing." I mutter and Kerry walks up to me hugging me.

"Your one to talk, Ashley, Kevin, Marissa and Luke were blonde."

"Yeah and they worked out great." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"Right, now go get your things before you're late for school." He says stopping at the first step then turning into the kitchen.

I trot to my room and get my clothes for today.

"Caw!" I jump at the sound and turn to see a black bird by my window sill.

"What's a crow doing here?" I mumble moving closer to it. Its eyes are blood red and it continues to make those loud crowing sounds.

"Go away birdie I need to change and you're invading my privacy." I say shooing it away but it doesn't move.

"Fine, then you'll get to see full frontal Allen." I say yelling at it and start to change my clothes.

"Allen who are you talking to." Drew questions peering into my room.

"None one just that bird on my window edge."

"What bird Allen? There's nothing there." He says with a confused look sitting on his face. I look at the window see the bird had left and turn back to him.

"It was there a minute ago."

"Right, well get going. You're defiantly going to be late now." He says grabbing me by the arm and leading me down the stairs.

"Okay, by the way I'm going over to Jesse's to finish the math."

"I'm glad you're helping him, you from 3 to 8, and then I want you in this house, the_**entire**_night this time." I salute him and head out the front door.

Drew POV

I watch Allen go to his car but stops and talks to Jesse. I sigh closing the door and someone orbs next to me.

"You worry about him a lot don't you?"

"A little too much."

"Never, he's your brother, younger one at that. You just want him to be safe."

"It's just I've seen him like this before; he's falling for this kid and I can't do anything about it."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"  
"Allen has the undesirable trait of being very perky when he's in love and when it doesn't work out he shuts down completely. It takes months for him to recover." I say leaning against the door. She gives me a sympathetic smile and follows my lead leaning against the door next to me.

"I'm guessing you don't like seeing that."

"You guessed right, it's as if he's a totally different person when that happens. He hardly eats; he actually does his homework and doesn't say anything when a blonde walks past." I murmur laughing a little at the end.

"He'll be alright, he's growing and his power is as well."

"I hope so."

Kerry POV

I finally reach my home after a very long plane ride and an even longer car ride; I'm freakin exhausted and I hit my bed with a thud. I can hardly recognize the smell of my place, it all seems to unfamiliar to me now. Then again I have been gone for 4 months. I feel home sick now, as if I don't belong here, but this is where my work is. My 3 month leave is finished and I must return to work. Flipping my phone open I dial the familiar number and hear it ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Richard."

"Kerry?"

"You bet."  
"Aren't you in San Francisco?"

"Not anymore. I'm home right now."

"I see."

"What do you say we have ourselves a little lunch date. Tonight."

"That sounds awesome; I'll pick you up at 8 tonight."

"Okay, see you then." I say flipping the phone close. I get up and walk into the kitchen looking for something to eat until my little date with Richard. It's not what you think; Richard is my best friend here in New York. I don't find anything but instead decide to go out and eat. As soon as I open the door a black bird flies on my porch and doesn't seem to want to move. I make my way around it and it seems to follow me, hopping behind me. My pace quickens and it flies over my head. I automatically go into _track star_ mode and run like hell to my car and lock the doors. My panic subsides and is replaced with embarrassment and laughter erupts out of my mouth coming out shaky from my heavy breathing. I can't believe I just ran from a bird. I continue to laugh and reverse out the driveway.

Allen POV

I so hate it when Drew's right. I am late for school and I'm still fumbling to get all my books out of my passenger seat which have all spilled onto my car seat. I grab all of them in my hands having no time to put them back in and shove one in my mouth. I make it about four steps before all of them fall out of my hands and hit the ground. I bend down and start picking them up and stacking them in my hands.

"Damn it, Jesse where are you when I need you." A hand grazes mine and I look up seeing a boy in front of me picking up them for me.

"Well, I don't see a Jesse but it looks like you need some help and I'm here." he says smiling back at me. His golden honey brown hair blows in the wind and eyes sparkle as he stands up right.

"Thank you so much." I say trying to take the books but he won't allow it.

"You don't want a repeat performance of that now do we?" I look down and he puts he lifts my face with his fingers so I can look into his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Allen…Allen Halliwell."

"My name's Raven."

"Nice to meet you Raven." I say shaking his hand.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be walking you to your class." He says and begins walking alongside me. We walk in a comfortable silence through the school doors and we stop at my locker. I'm already late might as well take my time.

"Allen." Jesse calls running towards me but sows down when he notices Raven.

"Jesse where were you?" I say looking between both boys who are exchanging lethal glares. Jesse's face is as hard as a rock while Raven's has a sadistic smirk on it.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes and might I say Jesse you sure know how to pick em." Raven says still smirking at Jesse.

"Allen go to class." For once I don't argue at the command and hurry off to class. 

Jesse POV

I watch Allen leave and as soon as he's out of sight and ear shot I move closer to Raven.

"Why are you here?"

"I see why you picked the youngest Jess, he's eye-catching."

"Why. Are. You. Here?" I repeat stopping at every between word.

"I almost don't want to slaughter him."

"You aren't answering my question."

"Oh I think you know."

"Leave Raven, I don't need your help."

"I'm not here to help you; I'm here to test you."

"How so?" he smirks and looks behind him. I see a girl coming our way and he grabs her and kisses her.

"What are you doing?" he holds up his index finger to tell me wait and then lets her go and she falls to the floor. My eyes widen looking at her.

"Is she…"

"Dead? NO, but I could have killed her if I wanted to.."

"Where did you get that from I?"

"I know a guy. Nevertheless, after I seduce the youngest Halliwell I'll kiss him to get him infatuated with me, and then I'll kill him, making it easier for you to finish off the other two."

"No." I say in protest to his plan.

"Why are you angry that I get to kiss him before you do?" I let a low pitched growl and he chuckles a bit.

"Why don't you just kill him with one kiss?"

"I want to toy with his emotions first then kill him." he says with a malicious tone causing me to growl aloud.

"You know Jesse; I've never saw you as the type to fall for someone let alone a witch, a charmed one at that."

"I am not in love, I don't even like him!" I shout in frustration. I'm tired of everyone telling me how I feel and how to do my job. It's insulting to me.

"Great if you don't go with my plan, because you play a part."

Allen POV (Sorry for so much Point of View Changes)

It's almost 5oclock and Jesse hasn't spoken to me all day. I'm kind of hurt and worried at the same time but also relieved since me and Raven have been together most of the day. I have to admit behind his mysterious personality he's rather charming it's almost a magnetic He and Jesse seem to detest each other for some reason. I approach his door and stand there for a minute thinking if I should knock. I raise my hand to but chicken out and turn to retreat down the front porch steps.

"Going Somewhere?" I hear as the door opens behind me causing me to turn back around.

"I just thought that you didn't want me to tutor you seeing that you've ignored me all day long."

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"No, just because I was with Raven that doesn't mean doesn't want to see you too."

"Do you like him?" I almost choke on a breath when he asks the question.

"What does that have to do with math?" I counter.

"I take that as a yes." He wouldn't be wrong, I can't say that I' don't like raven; he's charming.

"Can we just do math?" the look on his face is basically indecipherable and the glint is his eyes flash of anger.

"Well, I'm busy right now. Let's try tomorrow."

"Jesse." He closes the door and I can hear the lock turning.

"He can be like that sometimes." Raven says seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Why though?" I say a little confused as we walk next door into my house.

"He feels frightened that he won't get what he wants. You." I stop when he says this and turn to him as he lingers by my front door. I turn around again unable to think of anything to say and a note catches me eye. It's obviously from Drew.

"_Allen, _

_I've been called to the restaurant to deal with some workers who are on strike. I won't be back until after 10 tonight, so lock all the doors and let NO one inside. Call me if anything happens. Farah is dealing with things right now and is unavailable so be careful Ally. _

_Drew"_

"MY brother won't be back for a long time, you better go." I insist to raven but he shakes his head.

"What if someone breaks in?"

"I'm a big boy, I can defend myself."

"What if there are many of them, it's not like you can freeze them and vanquish them or anything." He says smirking at me from the front door. I turn to him and stare warily, how did he know my power exactly or the fact that I even have powers?

"It's not like you're a charmed one." He says closing and locking the door and starts to approach me. When he gets close enough I lift my hands and freeze him. Once he's frozen I run to the kitchen door and open and open it.

"That little power won't work on me." I gasp seeing raven standing in front of me. He backs me up into a wall. He presses his chest against mine enough for me to feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest and onto mine. He eyes me closely looking me over from head to toe and back again.

"I can feel the attraction, why don't' we start losing some clothes. You look great naked." He says in a seductive voice.

"How do you know that?"

"A little birdie told me." He says laughing and I remember the crow on my window this morning.

"You were that crow." I murmur in shock.

"It was a raven, seeing that you still can't put two and two together." He says and his eyes turn the same crimson color as the bird's eyes.

"What do you want?"

"There is a pretty bounty on your head and you're pretty attractive so I want to "do you" then kill you."

"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave." I warn menacingly at him but he doesn't seem to budge.

"Oh really, what are you a 16 year old going to do against me a 100 year old warlock." I turn my head from his gaze and knee him in the balls. He doubles over and lands on the ground with a thud.

"That." I cheer and head to the front door but I'm cut off by some force pushing me to the wall and I can't move.

"You know, you're cleverer than I thought." Raven says impressed still walking uncomfortable after that low blow.

"I can't take that chance anymore so why don't we just skip sex and get to the gutting?" he brings me closer to him using some kind of magnetic pull and he brushes his lips against mine. I can still feel sparks ignite from it even though he is trying to decimate me; he backs his head up a little and sneers.

"You really do fall fast don't you? I'm trying to kill you and you still can't help but succumb to my touch." I hate to say it but he was right. I do like him even though he's trying to gut me. I pull his head in and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and the magnetic pull falters and I am set back on the ground. I slip the pocket knife Drew has started making me carry out of my jeans back pocket and stick it in his back. He howls in pain and pushes me of him. I kick him back and he crashes into the wall on the opposite side.

"Witch!" he screams and charges but I freeze him again. This time it works, I head to the kitchen and grab the phone.

"Hello."

"Drew!"

"Allen what wrong!" he yells.

"Raven's trying to kill me."

"Slow down, who's raven?"

"The bird that I saw this morning is actually a demon or something." I get no answer back and the phone line goes dead.

"Drew you there!" I yell in desperation.

"Phones are so unreliable." The one voice I don't want to hear right now says and he's holding the now cut phone wire.

"Just like people." I try to run but he shimmers in front of me and grabs me by the throat.

"Tell your mom I said hi."

"Let him go." I strong voice warns from the back of me.

"Jesse how nice of you to join the party."

"Jesse?" I mumble as Raven's grip loosens around my neck.

"Let him Go." he repeats. Raven let's me go and drops me to the floor. He picks me up and looks me over.

"He really is in love with you." He says and the last thing I remember is his fist then the lights go out.

My head aches as I sit up in my bed. How the hell did I get here? All of that couldn't have been a dream.

I get up and head down stairs and see Drew and Farah talking. She sees me and points over. Drew turns around and runs towards me, engulfing me into a huge hug.

"Are you alright Ally?" he says in a soft tone. I nod, guess it wasn't a dream.

"Where are all my wounds?" I query and Farah raises her hand.

"I healed you once I got back." I smile and she follows suit.

"What happened?"

"Raven attacked you and Jesse saved you."

"By the time I got here, Raven had already escaped and Jesse stayed with you until your brother got back." Farah says.

"By the way he's been sitting out on the porch since this morning waiting for you to get up. I think you should go talk to him." Farah says smiling. I look over at Drew and he nods. The phone rings and Drew heads over to it but before he picks it up him looks at me.

"I think he's worth the shot." He says and waves me off. I smile and head to the front door and walk outside. The sun was intense this morning and it hurt my eyes to look about but I could see Jesse sitting on the steps leading to the door.

"Hey." I say and he spins and stands immediately. His head darts in my direction standing up. As he stands he blocks the sun lessoning the strain on my eyes from it. The rays still surrounded him as if he was an angel.

"Hey are you okay. What happened to all your cuts?" He says concern evident in his voice which makes me smile.

"I'm a fast healer and I'm fine, thanks for saving me last night…again."

"No problem…again." He says and sighs. My smile fades at the sound of it and I lift his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been beating around the bush too long, you almost were in the arms of Raven because of it and I don't want anyone to have you if I can't. I guess I'm saying Allen Halliwell…will you be mine?" I stare at him in shock for a moment. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship again seeing all the others failed. It is clear that Drew and Farah approve but maybe it's for the best fi a wait a while and get a third opinion by Kerry.

"Um…."

"Allen get in here now!" Saved by Big Bro I say mentally and turn around. I'm half way in the door when Jesse clears his throat.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question." I stop and smile looking back then continue to walk inside. I shut the door after me and just lean against it letting my heart go back to its normal pace then trot to the living room where Drew and Farah are, both of them wearing a frown giving me an uneasy feeling.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Kerry, she got the promotion." He says in a glum tone which I don't understand.

"How is that bad?"  
"If she decides to take the promotion, they're sending her to England."

End-

**A/N **

**I'm under a lot of stress from school so I won't be updating as much as I want to. I apologize.**

**Don't you find it ironic that Allen speaks of Jesse like an angel when he's the exact opposite? Trippy man. **


	7. 01x05 Total Eclipse of the Heart

Charmed (5) Total Eclipse of the Heart.

Written from (Sunday 6th February 2011) to Monday 7th March 2011)

Jesse POV

"Damn it Jesse! Why. Why? We could have had one charmed one dead!" Davon yells at me. It seems news travels faster than I'd like it too. The entire underworld knows that I saved a charmed one and I may be public enemy number 1.

"Do you not remember what happened with the last charmed ones? How Balthazar failed to kill one of the sister and instead he died? What is wrong with you?" I've never seen Davon this pissed off; he's a completely different color and it's almost humorous seeing him out of his normal stance.

"The Source will kill you once raven gets back to him."

"No he won't, because I have a better plan."

"I'm listening."

"Instead of killing the charmed one, why not turn him evil."

"You can't be serious Jesse, the last time that happened it didn't end well for the source."

"It can work." A voice agrees from behind and up walks. Raven eyeing me intensely

"Not you too Raven; you should know turning the charmed one is futile."

"Maybe not, the last charmed one was born in the manor, making him more susceptible to evil plus he's a teenager." Raven says still eyeing me intently.

"That doesn't prove that he can be turned."

"There is one more thing, we shared a kiss." My mouth hangs open for a second but I'm quick to catch it before they notice. Raven gaze sets on me once again and I can't help but notice the smile that is barely covers his mouth, just enough for me to notice it but for it to be oblivious to Davon. A jolt runs through me, not of anger, almost jealousy…

"This means he's mine for the taking."

"No, he's my job I'll turn him." I barge in.

"Jealous already?" Raven says smirking and before I could snap back Davon interrupts.

"Both of you stop. Jesse, Davon has a strong chance to do this and if he succeeds it just might let the source cut you some slack. Davon, this is no ordinary witch, it will be harder to persuade him. But you've got the chance to. Do NOT fail."

"I won't." he says cockily and shimmers out.

Drew POV

Lightning flashes outside of my room window and nights like this usually calm me but not this time. It seems to be reflecting my feelings at my family's current situation. Just 9 hours ago Kerry tells me that she is moving to London and Allen hasn't spoken to me or Farah since. Another problem I'm having is my relationship with Farah. She's beautiful and perky. I can get over the perky thing but I'm kind of scared. I haven't been exactly hurt in the past but I've seen the effects and outcomes of a witch with a mortal. Great Aunt Paige is the only exception I know of that made it. But Farah is a whitelighter which proves to be more dangerous Grams and Grandpa Leo nearly didn't make it. Maybe I'm just paranoid or in denial but one thing's for sure I am attracted to her; big time.

"I'm back!" someone shouts from downstairs and it can only be one person. Getting up from my bed I throw on a shirt and my jogging pants and run down the steps. Kerry stands by the door hanging up her wet rain coat and throwing the hat to the side; and she said me and Allen were the dirty ones.

"Hey." She says shaking her heads wildly; letting drops of rain spring from it. I myself don't reply to her but she doesn't seem to notice or just decided not to elaborate on it. She brushes past me and heads into the kitchen. I reluctantly follow her in and stand by the door frame.

She fiddles around with the cupboards a little as if she's looking for something and then eyes me at the door.

"What?" I scoff and roll my eyes and move in closer to her to the table in the middle of the room. She stands on the opposite side of me with her hands placed flatly on the table.

"I think you know."

"Actually I don't know."

"Jesus Kerry!"

"Look I don't know!" she asserts loudly casing the table to move to the left. I forgot our powers are connected to our emotions. We both nearly tumble over but catch ourselves.

"Kerry, are you taking the promotion." Her face loosens up a bit and I can see her clenching her jaw. She walks pass me and out the door back into the other room. I follow her out.

"Kerry!"

"What Drew, What!"

"Are you taking the job?" she throws her arms in the air and sighs.

"I don't know Drew. I really don't. My leave is up; I have to go back to work."

"Yes, in New York not London. Have you thought of the consequences?" This causes her to scoff.

"You mean the Pay Rise, the new company car, the nice office or the great penthouse that they are giving me?"

"No I was meaning your family, me and Allen. Did you not think of your responsibility as a charmed one?"

"Of course I have, you should know being a charmed done means more to me than a job but I can't stop living my life because of it."

"What if we need the power of three to vanquish a demon?"

"I'm an orb away." She retorts.

"What about Allen?"

"I'll be okay." A voice speaks and both of us turn to see Allen at the bottom of the stairs in just his boxers and his brunette hair tussled all over the place.

"Kerry, you were gone for four years. I think I can deal with you gone for good now. I have Drew to take care of me and to be honest that's the way it always should be."

"Allen." Kerry starts but Allen shakes his head. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes and his hands beginning to shake.

"No, Go get your promotion or those long four years will be for nothing. Work is obviously more important to you than family. You made that clear those years ago with mom. Have a good flight Ms. Halliwell." With that he climbs back up the stairs. Kerry looks as if she's on the brink of tears also and heads up the stairs as well but before she disappears she looks back at me.

"I leave tomorrow night. I don't have a lot of things here." And just like that in one night my entire family has fallen apart.

"Trouble?" a voice pried coming on the side of me. By the blonde hair I can tell its Farah.

"You know, I'm promised my mom that I'd hold us together. Protect my baby sister and brother. She said I was going to be the strongest witch this family has ever seen. Something's telling me she lied."

"Nonsense Drew, there is a reason why your generation was chosen to be the new charmed ones. There is a reason you were born first, a reason why no other witch has ever had the power to harness electricity. That is a power of the elders."

"How can I be strong enough to be on the level of Piper or Prue or Mom if I can't even take care of my younger siblings? I'm not strong enough to do it alone." By this time tears were already slipping from my eyes. I am truly a failure as a witch, a charmed one but most importantly a big brother.

"You don't have to do it alone Drew, I'm right here for you." I instantly look at her and she flashes a smile. I can't help but return one. I hope she's right. I hope Allen recovers and I hope that Kerry doesn't leave.

Allen POV

Waking up I can't help but feel like crap. Standing in front of the mirror I barely recognize myself even after I'm dressed. Now I'm not one to cry…a lot. But when Drew told me that Kerry was moving to London I felt 12 again. I really need to stop worrying about this though. I have more important things to worry about like Raven. The Book of Shadows says he's a warlock that he has the power to control anyone who he kisses, one kiss can mean death, but I guess because I kissed him he didn't have time to kill me. That's another problem, for some weird reason I'm attracted to him even though he's probably plotting to bring me to my untimely death as we speak. I haven't talked to Jesse since he saved me…again. He seems to be around every time I'm in trouble. Maybe he's a guardian angel or something. I still haven't given him an answer about me and him officially becoming an item and I still don't know what to do about it. I exit my room and head downstairs where Drew is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good Morning."

"Yeah Yeah." I say sitting down at the table. He gives me my breakfast and then sits next to me. We remain silent after last night's debacle but it's a comfortable silence.

"Good Morning." Until now. Kerry sits grabs a plate and sits next to Drew across from me. Farah orbs into the room and just like that the awkward atmosphere disappears. She greets us and Drew ushers her to sit next to me. I like Farah well besides that she's blonde… that kind of scare me a bit.

"So Allen, have you answered Jesse yet?" Farah asks sensing the tension between us.

"No, I really don't know what I'll tell him." I say playing with my food.

"Well I think you should do it," Kerry suggest looking up at me.

"Well, I don't really think this is your problem. I'm gone guys. Enjoy your flight Kerry." I get up and head out the backdoor, ignoring Drew's calls.

Kerry POV

It's been hours since Allen's little remarks to me and I have to say I really wanted to choke him. He's not spoken to me since that moment although I should be the adult and talk to him but how can I if all he's going to do is try and bash me. I lift my suitcase up and take one more look at my room. The cream walls and the maroon carpet seem to be screaming at me. They want me to stay and it's hard to not drop my luggage and jump on my queen size bed. But it's for my betterment that I leave and go off on my own. I am still one; Farah can orb me back here whenever there is a problem. I take one more glance and telekinetically close my room door. Walking down the stairs I take a look at the pictures placed on the cream wall. All the greats are here, our ancestors Penny and Patti Halliwell, Our late Great Grandparents as well as our great Grand mom and Aunts Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell as well as our Uncles and Aunts and cousins. Of course Dad and Mom and then Me, Drew and Allen. This could be the last time I see them besides us fighting monsters. I reach down the seemingly never ending staircase and head to the door where I drop my suitcase. Drew comes out of the kitchen to me first and we share a hug. As soon as I let him go I notice Allen standing by the staircase. I slowly walk over to him and he throws his arms around me. It's a silent hug but words are not needed. I can hear the "I'm sorry and I'll miss you" through how tight he's squeezing me. I pull back and touch his cheek.

A tear slides down his cheeks and I stop it before it can hit the wooden ground. I hug him once more and he retreats back upstairs. I look over at Farah and nod slightly she smiles wide and returns it.

"I expect you to keep the house in one piece Farah, Halliwell males are notorious for blowing things up." She chuckles and nods. I turn to Drew who stands by the door holding my bags like he did when I left those years ago.

"So, this is it? I mean we'll only see each other when it's time to hunt after demons or save innocence?" he questions and I can only sigh.

"If you need me Drew I'm just one orb away."

"Your right, we can make it work." I smile and hug him. Once I draw back I put my lips by his ears.

"By the way, I think you should go for it." He looks at me confused so I look over at Farah and he catches my drift.

"Okay lady get going and you better write me."

"I will."

"Ahh!" the screeching sounds echo from upstairs. All three of us look at one another and it's as if we all think the same thing. Allen.

All three of us spring into action and run up the stairs.

"Hey!" Drew screams at the demon at the door of Allen. He runs and tackles him to the ground. I run pass him and head into the room to see three more demons standing there. I throw one of them into the closet door and the other charges but Farah attacks him and she orbs out of the room with the demon with her. So now it's just me, Allen and one more demon. The room is nearly destroyed with sheets of paper all over the floor and furniture turned upside down. Looks like Allen gave them a fight. The demon holds Allen by the shirt and gives me a very menacing smirk.

"Let. Him. Go."

"Ok." He says and he lets Allen go.

"Now, let's see who he decides. Drew rejoins me and stands next to me as the demon speaks.

"Allen come to me my love." He says in a licentious voice. Allen turns to him and goes to him? What is going on?

"Allen what the hell are you doing?" Drew pretty much yells at him. The demon pushes him towards him and looks him in the eyes.

Drew tries to attack them but I stop him. "He could kill him; it's obvious he has him under some spell." He lets out a low growl and the demon laughs.

"Allen, show then whose side you're on." Allen glances at us then kisses raven. I can see Drew gritting his teeth I can also see the energy ball that is in his hands now.

"Drew, you can't do that, you'll kill them both." I yell at him. The demon smirks and they both shimmer out of the room.

"Something tells me you're going to have to postpone your little trip."

"So I've found the demon or well warlock. His name is Raven and it says here that he has the power to poison or kill anything he kisses depending on the amount of venom he spits into their mouth. So I'm guessing when he was here with Allen they shared a kiss." Drew doesn't hear me though; he's completely focused on scrying for Allen. It has taken us to the wee hours of the morning and Drew has taken a day off from his job with a pay cut from his higher ups. I missed my flight and my job is in jeopardy. This is not how I thought today would have been. I watch how intently drew is sitting at the table here in this dark clustered attic. The only lighting the room was the moonlight that peered through the big window and the energy ball Drew made in his hand while using the other to scry. Such dedication, then again it was his brother as to mine. I hear the telephone ringing from downstairs so I go down to answer it leaving Drew in the attic.

Drew POV

If I ever see that Raven again I'm breaking his neck and using it as a basketball! I swear if whatever he did to Allen is permanent I'm going to go crazy. A blue essence starts to appear before me and it's obviously Farah. Her cloak has been torn exposing her tiny stomach and her hair is rather roughed up.

"I took care of the warlock." She says huffing and coming in front of me.

"The other took Allen."

"What?" she screeches and suddenly looks u squinting her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"I'm trying to sense him but I can't seem to."

"Join the club. I can' find him either."

"That can only mean that he's in the underworld or." I raise my hand to her stopping her instantly.

"Don't you dare say he's dead." I say sternly and she looks down at her feet. Kerry reenters the room and walks over warily. I eye her intently as she approaches with the phone still coiled in her fingers. She looks troubled, her hands are shaking and her hazel eyes show no sign of life. Almost a look of guilt?

"What is it Kerry?" Farah asks before I get to.

"That was my boss on the phone and the said that I have to be in London by this afternoon." Both me and Farah give a "and" look and she shakes her head wildly while rolling her eyes.

"Meaning, that if I don't go now I won't get the promotion."

"Get to the point Kerry." I bark and throw my arms in the air in frustration.

"I'm taking it." My heart rate speeds up. Did she just? I let out a mix of a laugh and a huff and stand up.

"My hearing has never been good so please repeat what you just said because I could have sworn it was something stupid." I growl, Farah backs away with her hand over her mouth and Kerry places a hand on her waistline.

"Drew this is important!"

"To who?"

"To me!" she shouts back. Farah tries to come between us but Kerry puts her palm up telling her to stop.

"Well, I'm sorry but the current situations concerning your brother remember him? Yeah, Allen, are a little more pressing at the moment."

"I Know that Drew. Farah can orb me there and back." Farah steps forward again but it's me this time to stop her.

"No, she will not."

"Why the hell not?"

"It is taking away time for us to find Allen." Farah steps forward again but Kerry uses her power and throws her against the wall knocking her unconscious. I look back at her and with hate sure in my eyes.

"I'm going Drew please phone em when you need me to help find Allen." I don't say a word.

"Don't come back Kerry ever." I say slowly and with vindication. Her eyes go sad for a moment but quickly return to a harden gaze. She marches out the attic and I can the slamming of the front door. My eyes snake over to the window. It's after 6 and still no light, no sound, complete silence. If this doesn't symbolizes how dreary things are right now than I don't know what will.

End –

**This episode was actually longer but I won't to cut it off there and create another one for the next episode. So in case you weren't keeping track this season will have 17 chapters or I take a chapter out and add it to Season 2. I'll make a poll and let it stand for about 2 weeks to get a vote so please vote on that! By the way it's 6:12am :p got up after 5 just to finish this. Hope you liked it. I could use some reviews though :/I'm almost at 500 reads just about 50 hits away and I usually get that in one day but only 7 reviews :/ come on guys I need feedback. Please? :D thank ya dumplings. **

XoXo Kas-E

P.s. I'm going on a mid season break after the next episode. Yes chapter 6 is next so it's going to be about 2 -3 weeks without any charmed. What? ;)

For being good people and reading that **A/N** here is an **official sneak peak** of the Next Chapter.

Jesse POV

It's been two days 12 hours and 37 minutes since I last speak to Allen. How do I know all those details? Because I asked him if we could start dating to which he shut me down. Sort of. He didn't really answer me. Yesterday he avoided me like I was the plague and I won't lie it kind of hurt…for real. He even went as far as jumping into trash cans; it was kind of cute if not gross.

"Dude" Ryan says dragging forcibly I might add out of my thoughts. Ryan is on the football team as quarterback, though I could easily be it seeing that I'm more advanced. Not cocky just sayin. I have had 70 years to learn the game. Hell, Babe Ruth taught me a thing or two before he croaked.

"You okay man?" he asks and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…" he raises his eyebrow then furrows it.

"Thinking about Halliwell?" he says smirking. My cheeks heat up immediately indicating that I was blushing. Yes blushing. I may be a warlock but that doesn't mean I don't get embarrassed. He on the other hand is loving this I can tell how he laughs.

"I don't like him."

"Oh I'm sorry you just ask him to be yours and get shut down I might add for the fun of it." I scoff and he laughs again. His sarcasm is killer but when it's directed at me it sucks. Still, he's my best friend here.

"Whatever." I say ruffling my hair and lean on my locker. The noise in the hallway as kids rushed by as usual is near to unbearable. That's the madness of the morning pile in.

"If it makes you feel any better he was totally too good looking for you to ever be with anyway." I sock him in the arm hard but he's a tough kid so it doesn't really affect him. He laughs it off.

"If I swung that way I would totally add him to my list of "Victims". He says and I get the double meaning behind it and hit him again.

"Speaking of Victims…" he murmurs as Laura "party extraordinaire" walks past who is actually having another party this upcoming weekend. His eyes follow her mostly on her boobs and her butt. Horndog I swear. I snap my fingers in front of him and he blinks coming back to reality from his little fantasy.

"Allen is not that hot." he is about to protest but his mouth slowly closes and his stare sets at something at the back of me. It seems the entire hall has seemingly stopped. I turn around as well wondering what everyone is tearing at. Immediately all the water on my tongue dries up and my jaw hangs loose. Walking down the hall is low riding jeans tucked into a pair of black Nike tennis with only a black t-shirt on, shoulder length jet black hair and a chain hanging from his neck. Ryan comes from the back of me ad stands on the side.

"Still think he's not that hot?"


	8. 01x06 Home

**Charmed: The New Generation**

Written by Kas-E between (March 7th 2011 7:41am – March 18, 2011 1:39am)

**Home **

**Code (s1; e6)**

Kerry POV enticing

"So no word on him yet Farah?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, when you get the slightest hint on his whereabouts orb me there immediately."

"Sure thing Kerry."

"Thanks." I say hanging up the phone in my new penthouse in London. I made it here about 2pm it seems English time is five hours ahead of American and I am drained; emotionally and physically from the fight with Drew. In essence he is right, Allen is more important at the moment but I have dreams hat need to come true as well. My brother will be found in time. If he was dead we wouldn't have the Power of Three anymore which we still do. My penthouse is beautiful; it is on the 6th floor of a huge building. Smooth maroon carpet covers all the rooms. It's horrible but the Mercedes in the garage makes up for it and more. The huge window in the living room is the source of natural light and the view is beautiful. London is truly a beauty.

"Enjoying the View? "The lush voice tings from in the back of me and it can only be of Gregory. He spins me arrive and I wrap my hands around his neck and he wraps his around my tiny waist pulling me close into his chest. His honey blonde hair tickles my neck causing me to emit random forced giggles. He seems to love it since he keeps doing it over and over again. He lets go and looks me in my eyes. His sparkly baby blues search my hazel ones.

"You sure this is what you want?" I move my gaze from him to the large window and walk over to it again. I ponder on the question he asks for a minute. The good does outweigh the bad and Allen will be found if it's the last thing I do even if it doesn't seem to be like it is. This city is beautiful and I am getting a substantial pay rise. But is it worth my family hating me? I can start a family with Gregory but it won't be the same. I turn to him and look him back in his eyes.

"Yes."

Jesse POV

It's been two days 12 hours and 37 minutes since I last spoke to Allen. How do I know all those details? Because I asked him if we could start dating to which he shut me down. Sort of. He didn't really answer me. Yesterday he avoided me like I was the plague and I won't lie it kind of hurt…for real. He even went as far as jumping into trash cans whenever he saw me coming his way; it was kind of cute if not gross and unsanitary.

"Dude" Ryan says dragging me forcibly I might add out of my thoughts. Ryan is on the football team as quarterback, though I could easily be it seeing that I'm more advanced. Not cocky just sayin. I have had 70 years to learn the game. Hell, Babe Ruth taught me a thing or two before he croaked.

"You okay man?" he asks and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…" he raises his eyebrow then furrows it.

"Thinking about Halliwell?" he says smirking. My cheeks heat up immediately indicating that I was blushing. Yes blushing. I may be a warlock but that doesn't mean I don't get embarrassed. He on the other hand, is loving this I can tell how he laughs.

"I don't like him."

"Oh I'm sorry you just ask him to be yours and get shut down I might add for the fun of it." I scoff and he laughs again. His sarcasm is killer but when it's directed at me it sucks. Still, he's my best friend here.

"Whatever." I say ruffling my hair and lean on my locker. The noise in the hallway as kids rushed by as usual is near to unbearable. That's the madness of the morning pile in.

"If it makes you feel any better he was totally too good looking for you to ever be with anyway." I sock him in the arm hard but he's a tough kid so it doesn't really affect him. He laughs it off.

"If I swung that way I would totally add him to my list of "Victims". He says and I get the double meaning behind it and hit him again.

"Speaking of Victims…" he murmurs as Laura "party extraordinaire" walks past who is actually having another party this upcoming weekend. His eyes follow her mostly on her boobs and her butt. Horndog I swear. I snap my fingers in front of him and he blinks coming back to reality from his little fantasy.

"Allen is not that hot." he is about to protest but his mouth slowly closes and his stare sets at something at the back of me. It seems the entire hall has seemingly stopped. I turn around as well wondering what everyone is staring at. Immediately all the water on my tongue dries up and my jaw hangs loose. Walking down the hall is low riding jeans tucked into a pair of black Nike tennis with only a black t-shirt on, shoulder length jet black hair and a chain hanging from his neck. Ryan comes from the back of me ad stands on the side.

"Still think he's not that hot?"

"No. he's average." Even I didn't believe me that time. Everyone and I mean everyone is the halls are staring at him as he walks my way. Boys, girls and teachers all gawk wide eyed at the fine specimen, probably because he wasn't a brunette anymore or his clothes or maybe the way his hips pivot from side to side, east to west or maybe I'm the only one who noticed .This has Raven's stench all over it. Allen walks over to Laura and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile.

"Attention, there will be a party tonight at the Halliwell residents hosted by Lauren and Allen." A burst of cheers run up and down the hall, even Ryan shouts and pumps his fist in the air.

"See you around playboy." Ryan says still shocked at Allen wardrobe and actions. The hall is cleared now and only I and Allen remain. He turns around and eyes me causing me to swallow sharply. He moves slowly over to me and stops about half a feet away looking into my eyes. He doesn't look all that different, the only thing that is different is his attire and his brown mop hair is now straight, silky and jet back with a blonde streak that stretches down to his shoulders.

"I know what you are Jesse." My eyes widen, shocked at what just slipped out of his mouth.

'WH-WHAT?" I stutter. He smirks and moves closer.

"You're a warlock Jesse or should I say Parks." He repeats this time adding my demonic name. I am unable to speak; when I try nothing comes out.

"Raven told me everything. How you're trying to kill my siblings and take me as your own and you know what?" he levitates up to my height so our faces are on the same level.

"I find it hot." His eyes flashes red as raven own do I.

"Allen, listen to me. You are under a spell. One that can only be broken by kissing the one you are in love with." He lets out a low pitched growl

"No! You leave my master out of it. I want you Jesse." He leans in again but this time I am able to resist.

"No. you need to go home and get your brother and sister to vanquish Raven."

"My brother is moping and my sister is a selfish bitch." I'm thrown aback by the words. Allen has never spoken of his siblings like that; maybe it's the spell talking. Maybe it's a weakness that can be played on in the future. I am still on the mission to destroy the Halliwells and I will not fail. However, Raven is a threat; he doesn't just plan to kill the Halliwells including Allen, he wants me dead and quick.

"Fine, go to class but I am carrying you home immediately after school and forget about this party." He kisses his teeth and groans.

"I am having the party Jesse. I and Laura were meant to party together."

"Do you not remember her birthday party? I stressing, raising an eyebrow.

"That was the demon's fault but whatever." He says starting to walk down the lengthy hall.

"You're invited. After all you live next door."

(8pm)

I am all for partying but honestly, this is getting out of control. The constant flashing lights are enough to cause a mini seizure. The house feels as if it is shaking from the loud music that echoes from every room. Some furniture has been turned over while other has been completely destroyed. It's like dinosaurs had wild prehistoric sex in the room. I'm standing by the front door watching this madness. Allen and Laura sit by the table in the middle of the living room watching their bastard party run amuck.

"This cannot get any worse." I say to no none in particular.

"What the hell is going on?" I stand corrected. I spin around to see a heated Drew and a blonde woman standing next to him. He slowly approaches me and grabs me by the collar.

"What in the blue hell are you doing?"

"Well, this isn't exactly me doing." He gives me a confused look but lets me go non-the-less.

"Then who the hell did it?" I swallow.

"Allen." The fire in his eyes wash away and heated expression fades away almost instantly. He moves into the living room and me and Blondie follow him in.

"Hey! Attention party goers. Party's over." the entire room stops and every eye peers at the oldest Halliwell.

"Says who?" Laura Barker says coming forward.

"Says the owner of this house. So if you don't want your parents and the cops knowing about this little party I suggest you get the hell out of my house." The entire room of people fluster out of the Halliwell residents including Laura, leaving only me, Drew, Farah and Allen. Drew walks over to him being careful not to trip on the vast amount of litter than owns the floor. He wraps his arms around him but Allen is unresponsive to it just letting is arms hang even though his brother is embracing him in a tight hug.

"Allen?" he calls but he only snickers. This doesn't surprise me largely, what does surprise however what he is wearing is. A black undershirt with very tightly fitted jeans and his hair swept over his shoulder. He looks…like he's on his way to a photo shoot…or a porno.

"Hello Drew. Missed me?"

"What the hell did that thing do to you? You look like a hooker." Drew much less screams at Allen, distress filling his tone.

"He opened my eyes."

"To what? Prostitution?" The blonde chimes in with a snort. Allen sneers at her but his focus soon returns to Drew.

"I'm happy this way, if you don't like it you can die."

"God. Farah go get Kerry. She deserves to know her brother is alive even though he is this way." She nods at Drew and exits the room not wanting to orb in front of me not knowing that I am a warlock, for now at least. Allen might spill the beans then all hell will break loose.

"What do you mean this way?"

"I mean all Paris Hilton."

"I like Ms. Hilton, she's smart and her blonde hair is wonderful." he responds.

"Who the hell are you and what having you done with my brother?" Drew says shaking Allen back and forth rapidly. Go in your room Allen and stay there until I come up.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he sneers.

"Your damn brother now shut up and walk!" Allen stares at him widely and back up into the middle of the room.

"You shouldn't have done that." Out of nowhere two warlocks appear along side of him. One of them being Raven himself. He hands Allen a dangerous dagger called Kryptos. It is so powerful that even the source fears it. How the hell raven got it in his hands baffles me.

"Kill them." He tells Allen whose eyes again flash red.

Drew POV

"Kill them." Raven instructs Allen and his eyes turn from his lovely brown to blood red. I don't know what to think right now. Jesse knows that we're supernatural creatures now, though he doesn't seem to be to freak out which raises suspicions is itself but the biggest problem right now is Allen.

"Allen what are you doing?" he doesn't say a word just moves closer. He raises the knife up at me. But my 6'2 frame proves to be too high for his 5'8 height and it only reaches my chest. That's still enough to kill me.

"Allen, I'm your brother. I helped raise you. I love you" I say trying to plead with him not to do it. I don't want to have to hurt my little brother or worse, him hurting me. His blank expression softens as if he knows it's me. His hand with the knife goes down and he backs up. A sigh of relief exits my lungs but is quickly sucked back in when he strikes. I duck in time to avoid contact with the strange jagged blade. I look to my side and see Jesse rushing the warlock that came with raven who has since disappeared. I push Allen back and he stumbles back letting the blade fall to the ground. Big Mistake.

Why? Because he shoots a huge flame of fire out of his hands. A demonic perk? I think yes.

He does it again, I brace for impact but suddenly a shield appears in front of me. Made of electricity! Woah, is this a new power? Maybe I am the strongest witch. The flame thrower is so powerful that it knocks me into wall. Not strong enough it seems. The shield breaks and I fall to the floor. Jesse comes running over but Allen is quick to smacks him back, sending him hurdling on the opposite side of the room most likely knocked out cold. How am I going to explain this to him? Well, assuming a live. A sharp gasp suddenly leaves Allen mouth and he falls to the ground revealing Raven behind him with the knife, blood dripping off of it. I lose all sense of reality and shoot up and run at him but he disappears before I can tackle him. What The HELL just happened! Is my brother…no, no never. I turn to his limp body on the ground. Tears swell in my eyes and I slowly bend down to him placing his head in my lap. I can't take it anymore! I let out an ear crushing scream and rock back and forth with Allen's wilted body. I let the tears falls and the sounds of pain flow out of my mouth. Jesse gets up and he looks over in shock .I watch as pain dives into his features and he bows his head and balls his fist.

Kerry and Farah appear from the other room. As soon as Kerry sees me she drops to her knees. She shuffles quickly over to where we are and hold Allen's hand.

"What Happened? He can't be Farah heal him! Quick!" she cries. I'm can't even speak. The words want to come out but my mouth won't let them. Allen is dead. My little brother is dead. Farah quickly moves in closer to us and tries to heal him. I watch as she place her hands above him but nothing happens.

"I'm sorry I can't heal the dead." after the words exit I let out a howl in despair and Kerry lets her head drop between her legs. I look up and see the warlock that was with them getting up. Anger rages through me as I get up. I try to muster up an energy ball but something else happen. A huge lightning bolt erupts from my hands and the demon fries instantly. Jesse looks on with a shocked face and Kerry is just as surprised. I look at my brother again. His once tanned skin now is pale and blood covers the spot where he lies as well as me and Kerry. Jesse now has tears streaming down his face and I can see his jaw clenching. I move back to Kerry whose holding Allen, swaying him back and forth rapidly while weeping her eyes out.

"It's my fault." Kerry hiccups and I look at her bloodshot eyes.

"If I stayed here then Farah would have been here to heal him." I can't say that I disagree, if she had stayed Allen would be alive or at least had a chance to but this is o time to put blame.

"It doesn't matter now. What do we do now?" I say in a scratchy voice.

"I don't know. The Power of Three is dead."

"No it's not." Jesse says out of nowhere. All three of us eye him. What does he know? He just found out that we're witches.

"Jesse, what do you mean?" Kerry asks him.

"Allen can be brought back by the kiss of someone who he is in love with. It will break the spell that raven had on him and reverse his death."

"How do you know that?" Farah then asks him. He takes a moment to speak. His eyes flash of guilt and it seems he is struggling with something.

"I'm a…." he stops there and I get a bad feeling in my stomach. Jesse can't be a demon. If he is I'll tear him bit by bit on the spot.

"I'm a hunter."

"Hunter of what?" Kerry asks resting Allen's lifeless body down on the ground as she stands up.

"I hunt demons." The room falls into a deadly silence. Kerry's face, smeared with makeup moves in close to him.

"So you knew about us this entire time?" she questions and he nods his head.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" I yell getting fairly angry at this kid now.

"The same reason you didn't tell me about yours. Fearing the consequences of what will happen if I did." The kid has a valid point but that doesn't stop my anger or the fact that he was spying on us.

"You can save him?" I ask eagerly. His face lights up and he nods. I motion him over to Allen. He bends down in front of him and kisses him. He gets up from him resting his head back down and moves back over to us. A couple of seconds past, seconds that feel like years. Then…he twitched. He twitched! Then a huge gasp escapes his lips and he pitched up off the ground, sitting up right. We all rush over to him engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Woah who died?" he chuckles. He gets up off the floor and the stab wound seems to have completely healed. He looks down at the blood that covers all of us now and scans the living room that now lies in ruins.

"What happened?"

"Well, you turned evil, tried to kill me, died, Jesse kissed you and here we are." I say with a nervous chuckle. He gives me a blank stare and then looks down. A loud gasp leaves him.

"What the hell am I wearing? I look like an even sluttier male version of Megan Fox" he shrieks and heads to the mirror. He places a hand over his mouth and turns to us.

"Why do I have a _**blonde**_ streak?"

"Raven." We all chorus in unison.

"Well then let's go pay raven a visit."

Allen POV

We finally found Raven's little lair in the underworld

"Hello Raven." I murmur seductively to him from behind. He quickly spins around and stares at me in utter shock.

"How are you alive?"

"My prince saved me."

"Jesse." He growls.

"Wait until I see him." I hum a little tune and he eyes me closely.

"If you want him so badly…turn around." He quickly spins again seeing my 2 siblings and Jesse on the other side.

"Hey Raven, Bye Raven." Jesse cheers smirking at him. He throws the knife that raven stabbed me with and it pierces him. He howls in pain and drops o the rocky ground. I put my foot on top of the knife which has punctured his chest.

"This isn't for turning me evil, making me attack my brother or killing me. This is for putting that blonde streak in my hair." I shout stopping the knife killing him instantly. I sigh spinning around to the others.

"Allen Halliwell does not do blonde."

(Next Morning)

"Dang, I'm the first one to turn into something and I can't remember any of it? This sucks." I wish I could at least recall a little bit of it.

"Maybe it's for the best." Drew replies as we sit in the kitchen. In case you are wondering I have died my hair back brunette and cut it back to its normal length; I am not ready for such a big change just yet plus the blonde think kind of freaked me out. Farah is actually cooking us food, well she only knows how to do bacon and eggs but hey, baby steps. It's crazy that our whitelighter is actually cooking for us. Drew has done wonders with her. Cooking has always been Drew's way of romancing women I can tell he really likes her too. I suspect a wedding by Season 3. ;) speaking of romancing I can't believe Jesse is actually a demon hunter and has known about us all the time. Though it sort of makes sense, he's always saving me and did move next door to me but that raises a very big question. Does he really like me or was it just to get close?

"Guys!" someone shouts from the front area. The voice is very familiar. It seems all three of us are thinking the same thing too as we all exchange looks and go into the room where the voice came from.

"Kerry, aren't you supposed to be on your flight back to England?" drew questions worried. She is standing there with her long beige cotton coat on over her nice female business suit. She rests her bags down and sighs.

"I have decided….not to take the job." My eyes widen like a fish and an uneasy feeling erupts within my stomach. A smile however, forms upon my lips.

"Why?" Farah questions with a smile on her face, letting her dazzling teeth show.

"Well, Allen almost died last night and it was my fault." She moves in closer to us and grabs my hand.

"Plus I missed you guys." She says letting out a little laugh. Right now, a tiny man is dancing around in my head. :D

"Won't you miss your home?" drew asks her. She turns to him and sports a smile of her own.

"I am Home…"

End-

**A/N **

**Wow-e took 10 days but I finally figured out where I wanted to go with this. It could have easily been the Season Finale but it's just the 6****th**** episode :D. Reviews would be nice :} **

**Anyway as someone in the reviews pointed out the half of 16 is 8…my bad. Lol so anyway the mid season break will happen after the 8****th**** Episode. I really want you guy's opinion on this one though. It took me a long time to write and it still didn't come out as good as I wanted it to. Though it is my fav chapter. I had so many ways I wanted it to go. I even was going to stretch the raven storyline a little longer but I didn't want him to become the main antagonist of Season 1. So yeah, that's it for now. Yes the family is back together! By the way I switched the title for this soooo many time but I came up with the simplest one but the most effective. Oh and I am so happy with all the hits I'm getting. Over 650 which is well beyond what I ask for Season 1. Though it will have to be 900 if the reviews do not pick up to guarantee Season 2. Right now 22 chapters are planned for Season 2 if it happens. Until Next Time, God Bless. **

**XoXo **


	9. 01x07 Just Like The Movies

**Charmed: The New Generation**

**Just Like the Movies**

**Code: (s1; e7)**

**7/17**

Written from March 18, 2011 7:50pm – March 24, 2011 8:34 pm

Posted: March 24th 2011

**Drew POV**

"Bam!" I shout with glee teaching the kids at my workplace about cooking. It's nice for once to be throwing spices and herbs into a soup instead of roots and blood into a potion. The smoke shoots up from the pot like a squirrel scurrying up a tree to his home. The looks on there are of awe all 21 of them are at least most of them. Most of them are high schoolers who have shown interest in culinary arts but I can't tell most are here just for food while others are middle schoolers who look like they were forced here by the looks of their bored faces. Then again, middle schoolers are the most depressing thing on the planet…behind that sad pet commercial. Does it to me every time.

Allen was supposed to be here but his goals are more of creative art. Like drawing and what not. He's always been a painter. Mom and Dad spent more money on crayons for him than they did for me to go to college. Before I get caught in my nostalgic moment I better finish up this.

"So, this is how you prepare a nice saucy and appetizing meal for your family that will leave them wondering "How does he do that?" a short chubby male middleschooler raises his hand and I acknowledge him. He steps forward towards me, his dull expression reminds me of Kerry when she was in middle school. She was HELL back then, for me and our parents.

"All you did was taught us have to make spaghetti" he scoffs and the rest of the kids in this cramped kitchen nod. I step towards him, leaning down to meet him at eye level.

"It's Lasagna…NOT spaghetti."

"Isn't Lasagna like spaghetti's cousin or something?" a blonde highschooler asks, smacking on her gum; where's Allen when you need him.

"Actually, they aren't cousins, Spaghetti is like the under achieving ugly sister of Lasagna who everyone has had a mouth full of and has licked her plate." She inches back to the side of her brunette friend. Someone looks guilty.

"So when do we get to eat, because we were supposed to catch that new vampire movie." The lanky brunette asks and her blonde compadre nods eagerly. I really don't like to stereotype but damn…they make it so hard.

"Why do you watch crappy vampire movies about good looking vampires that flex and glisten and sparkle in the sun with abs, great teeth, sexy voices…oh." I say realizing I just answered my own question.

"Yeah." The two squeal.

"My boyfriend is taking me." she says pointing to a tall young man who is looks as dumber than a bus load of blondes heading to a hairspray convention **(A/N I really have nothing against blondes, in fact I'm most attracted to blondes 0.o). **

"Doesn't he look like a smart one." I smirk looking at the tall sandy haired blonde boy picking his nose.

"Yes he is right baby?" the blonde says but the boy toy is unresponsive until she elbows him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Go vampires!" he screeches pumping his fist in the air. I swear kids these days don't know a damn thing about good movies.

"Why don't you guys watch good movies like "The King's Speech"?"

"A whole movie about a King's speech. Where's the excitement?" The brunette questions. My mouth drops slightly and her blonde ally agrees with her.

"Okay maybe old classics like "Silence of the Lambs"?"

"Um look we're not watching your boring movies about people duct taping Lamb's mouths so when do we get to leave?" the chubby kid much less yells at me. Its official I hate teenagers.

**Jesse POV**

I saved myself last week from being exposed and my true motives involving the charmed ones revealed. School has been in frenzy as of late; besides the party that Allen and Laura hosted which people are calling the most epic party ever, the school is abuzz of the new vampire movie "Bite Me Now" which is being released into theaters today. Think the title is bad? You are only half correct. Even though professional reviews of the movie are the worst the industry has seen in years, millions still flock to watch it. I'm sure vampires, like the real ones find it disgusting. Vampires even though very good looking, do not fall in love neither do they care about romance and defiantly don't frolic in the sun like some glitzy deer. As much distain I do feel for this movie, Ryan is making me come long and suggest that I bring a date since him a Laura Barker is going to be sucking face…among other things in the theater and in his words "unless I'm joining in" I better find a someone to go with. It seems like everyone however already has date and it's become perfectly clear that only one person is left. Yes, that person, Allen Halliwell. Now don't confuse me, Allen was the first person who I wanted to take but after we talked about it, he hates movies like that. It's funny; I pictured him as a hopeless romantic.

"How are things coming along?" I notice the voice immediately standing behind me and I internally roll my eyes and turn around to face Davon. It's after school and the place is all but deserted. I'm waiting for Allen to come out so I can properly ask him out.

"Perfectly." I say confidently and he smirks.

"So now that the Halliwells think you're a hunter what's next."

"Utter destruction of the Halliwell house hold. Right after this movie." I whisper the last sentence but it still doesn't go unheard. Davon's eyes widen with shock and disbelieve and he throws his arms in the air, emitting a blizzard of ice out of his hands. Yes, that's his power. When he looks back down at me, I feel like a child cowering before their parent after sneaking out.

"Are you really going to that vampire movie?"

"I'm going with Allen, kind of, or well I hope so." He lets out a low pitched angry growl at my words.

"Are you really into that crap?"

"No, but it's to get closer to al-" he cuts me off by raising his hands.

"You're damn right it's to get closer, but not to exploit him but to be with him." I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off yet again.

"Raven is dead; you should see that as a blessing. The Source has speared you for now but you are walking on thin ice. Do Not screw this up Jesse, for the sake of both of us." His words pierce me in the gut. He's right, if I screw up, it affects me, him and will get us killed.

"I have an idea, if he agrees, pick him up at 8 at his place. I'll take over from there." he insists.

"What about the movie?" I ask.

"Trust me you'll see a movie." He chimes with a smirk and I just nod. No point in arguing. He's not going to kill him just yet so I'm not all too worried. The double doors leading to the school opens and out walks the boy I've been waiting for. He looks exhausted, his air covers his face as he walks down the steps slowly leading to where we are standing with heavy books and binders in his arms.

"Don't screw up Jesse." Davon says as Allen walks up to us. He flashes a smile towards me and then to Davon, though it seems forced.

"Hello Mr. Halliwell."

"Please, call me Allen." Allen says peering at Davon. It seems like the two have an unknown hatred for one another. One that I can't explain.

"Well, see you around Jesse and…Allen." He says smirking and walking away briskly. I can only wonder what he's planned.

"Soooo, that new movie tonight…." I trail off feeling nervous all of a sudden. He doesn't even seem to notice or he's playing it off pretty good.

"What about it." He says he says trying to readjust the books in his hands. I stretch my arm shout for them almost on instinct helping him. We now look face to face into each other's eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that since Ryan is dragging me along…that you would go with me." I take breath after shaky breath awaiting his answer. He looks down for a second but quickly looks back up meeting me again in my eyes. His seem to sparkle, much like his sister's. After a grueling ten seconds he finally answers back.

"I would love to go with you." I'm speechless. I mean I'm happy but I thought he hated movies like this.

"You will?" I say with a sudden enthusiasm, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean we can just make fun of the movie. I would like if we can go as friends." His words shock me, he wants to be friends. My head tilts downward a bit and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Jesse, it's not that I don't like you. It's that I don't want to rush into things yet." I swallow slowly, getting angry with each passing moment but I decide to not act upon them. Instead I'm going to focus on my main goal and why I was sent here into the first place. It's time I turned back into the warlock that I was and do my job. A lot is riding on it; the entire faith of the underworld is riding on it. No more love sick Jesse; it's time for Allen to meet Parks.

"Pick you up at 8."

**Kerry POV**

"Thank you…yes…okay." I say hanging up the phone at yet another attempt to find a job here in San Francisco. My company let me go after I denied the job in London. It was worth it though, my family right now is more important. I however, have turned into "super mom" and I'm cleaning everything in this damn house. I and Gregory, who came back with me for a couple of weeks, will be going to see a movie tonight. Farah walks into the room with my vacuum cleaner and sets it onto the floor next to the window.

"Thanks Farah." She simply nods and approaches me.

"Not a problem Kerry but, I would like to know what's bothering you."

"Nothing." I say gloomy and she makes me sit on my queen bed. She plops down on it next to me and puts my hand in hers.

"I am your whitelighter Kerry; it is my job to help you. Now, what's bothering you?"

"Well I'm a little depressed that I can't find a job here."

"Maybe you don't need a job right now, a job almost tore your family apart and nearly killed your brothers." I let her words sink in for a moment. That might be true but what am I going to do without a job?

"I can't just stay here all day. I'll go mad and commit suicide by ingesting Pine-Sol fumes." I say letting out a slight chuckle.

"Well, take this time to learn about the Wiccan craft, Drew's powers are enhancing and you might not be able to compete with his active ones, but you can defiantly beat him with your Wiccan one." she says standing up and I follow suit. I hesitate for a moment but then grab her and engulf her into a large hug.

"Thank you Farah."

"Hey it's my job." She chuckles

"I hae my Life!" a loud shrill voice yells from downstairs and we disconnect from one another.

"I guess my job is never done." She notes with a hint of sarcasm. Huh, didn't know angels could be sarcastic.

We rush out my room and head downstairs to see Allen sitting on the living room floor moping with his head in his lap.

"What's the matter Ally." I coo heading towards him and he looks up, his eyes seem glassy and I can tell the waterworks are about to begin.

"What's the matter Allen." I say more firm this time. He laughs bitterly and a tear drops from his eye and descends down his cheek. I sigh knowing that it has something to do with Jesse.

"Come on Allen tell us." Farah pleads now standing next to me as I bend down to Allen.

"I think I made a mistake." He says through little short breaths.

"How?"

"I told Jesse I only wanted to be friends." he groans sniffing and I wipe a tear that is just about fall.

"Allen, if you aren't ready for a relationship with anyone, let alone a demon hunter then it's understandable."

"Yeah well he didn't take it so well but we're still going to the movies together."

"That's great; you can work it out then." Farah says gaily trying to cheer him up and it works.

"Now, go upstairs and I'll help you get ready." He nods swiftly and heads up the stairs. As soon as his silhouette fades away Drew bursts through the front doors.

"One down the other to go." Farah groans sighing heading over but I stop her by grabbing her arm.

"No let me, you go help Allen get ready for his little shindig with Jesse. She hesitates for a moment but does it anyway. I approach Drew who seems more frustrated than angry.

"What's the matter big bro?"

"I had a bad day today."

"What happened? Too much sauce in the spaghetti, not enough pepper in the soup?" I say sarcastically trying to lighten the mood but his stare just gets scarier.

"Funny Kerry, it's the damn kids that were there. They know nothing about good food, music or movies."

"Welcome to the future Drew, thanks for joining us. In case you haven't noticed kids these days love all the wrong things, Gregory's niece thinks Ke$ha is the new Whitney Houston just dipped in vanilla…smelly, unclean, autotuned vanilla." I laugh gently at my statement and Drew finally smiles.

"Well, both me and Allen are going to see a movie tonight with our significant others…or me at least. Allen's going with Jesse."

"Your point…?"

"Well I was thinking you could ask Farah." He raises an eyebrow at me and I fold me arms.

"What do you supposed we watch a historical war movie? Oh yeah wait. She was alive then!" he roars in a playful tone and I scoff.

"Excuses, Excuses. Now go and ask her you big wuss."

"What am I supposed to say? Farah would you go on date with me?"

"I would love to Drew." We both turnaround from the door and see Farah standing there. He blushes instantly and I suppress laughter of both glee and at his embarrassment.

"Have fun you kids." I say walking off to get ready.

(7:45pm)

The door bell rings and I run to it. Opening it I see my love Gregory standing there seemingly gleaming in the light of the moon. His nice outfit of big yet not baggy jeans and well fitted but not tight shirt is complemented by his nice quaffed hair and of course those sparkly ocean blue eyes don't hurt either. I invite him in and he hands me a nice rose.

"Thank you." I say while blushing wildly and he kisses me on the cheek causing me to blush even more.

"You look beautiful." He complements me with a nice warm smile.

"Wow, Gregory you clean up nice." I roll my eyes as Drew approaches us dressed near to identical to Gregory. Gregory laughs and heads over to my siblings and they share a man hug.

"Dude, long time no see." Gregory proclaims and just like that they have seemingly forgotten that I was in the room. I clear my throat and they both look back.

"You can have him after I'm done with him Drew." I whine pulling Gregory by his arm back over to me. The door bell chimes again and once again I rush over to open it. Jesse stands there dressed very, very nice and he actually styled his hair with what looks like gel. It gives him a nice look.

"Good Evening Miss Halliwell, I'm here to pick up Allen. We're heading to the theater to see a movie….BUT! Just as friends." He says shouting "BUT" then going back to his normal volume. It makes me a little uneasy, he sounds kind of bitter about it and I can't say that I blame him. He obviously likes Allen a lot but us finding out he's a demon hunter draws uneasiness from all of us.

"Come on in." I say moving aside and letting in go pass me. He's quick to head over to Drew and Gregory who are looking at pictures of Gregory's car; a Ferrari to be exact. All three of the boys are so mesmerized that they don't see Farah and Allen head down the stairs and park on either side of me. I clear my throat and they all turn to see the three of us standing by the door. Both Drew and Jesse's eyes grow wide as they look or quite frankly stare at Allen and Farah.

"You look um look I." Drew seems to get caught by the tongue and Jesse is sill unresponsive just staring at Allen like a piece of raw uncut meat.

"Translation: You two look very, very, very good." I say giggling and Allen and Farah both laugh and the guys head over to here we stand. We grab our coats and dates and Drew opens the door. Just as I'm about walk out the door someone screams behind me.

"Witch!" I spin quickly and so does the rest of our little clique. He throws someone glittery looking substance but Allen freezes it along with the creature, Gregory, Farah and Jesse. The three of us move closer to get a better look at him and he's huge. As in tall, skinny, old looking at sooo creepy. Allen stands in the middle and closer to him then spins towards us.

"Creepy." The thing unfreezes and sprays that mist thing again and it hits Allen. He drops instantly to the floor. Drew's instinctively runs over to him but he gets knocked out as well by the same mist. I use my telekinetic power and end him flying into the stairs and run over to Drew.

"Drew? Wake up." I yell in distress trying to wake him up to no avail. He's still breathing so that's a good thing and Allen seems to as well. I turn my head towards the door and see that Farah, Jesse and Gregory all have been knocked out as well. That thing gets up and in a flash zooms over to where I stand. I look up at his menacing tall figure and gulp.

"Nighty Night Halliwell. With that he blew some of that vapor in my face and before I know it I'm out like a light.

I can see nothing but faintly hear a voice

"Kerry, get your ass up!" it sounds like Allen's? I open my eyes to see him standing over me.

**Allen POV**

"Kerry, come on Kerry wake up." I say shaking her. We all have already awakened from that freak sleep we were under. Why? We still don't know how but we all woke up in the spots where we fell. Gregory is still a little shaken on what happened. He didn't see that large creature but he does remember being in a deep sleep. This could mean trouble in the near future.

"Kerry, get your ass up!" I shout this time out of frustration. Damn girl sleeps like a brick wall. She stirs and her eyes open.

"What the hell just happened." She asks quietly stretching her arms up and getting into the sitting position.

"Neither I nor the rest of us really have any idea. He took nothing."

"Weird…so what do we do now?"

"I really don't know." I say scratching the back of my head. She gets up to her feet and she heads over to Gregory who is sitting on the couch. I however move towards Jesse who's peering out the window.

"Do you know what that was?" I ask him placing an arm on his shoulder. He quickly shifts it as to shrug it off of him and says

"No, I've never seen one of those before." I hear the words but I'm still stuck on the arm shrugging thing.

"Jesse w-" he cuts me off and stands up.

"Allen, as much as I love you I can't keep running after you just because you can't handle the fact that I hunt demons." I get caught on a breath and cough a little.

"You love me…?" I whisper. He doesn't answer. He just gets up and walks away leaving me standing there in standing need fresh air. I slowly walk over to the door and open it. My eyes grow wide as I look at the scene that I gaze upon.

"Guys!" I yell and all of them rush over. As soon as they look, their faces turn as pale as mine. The street is a glowing red color from the street lights and the houses all look completely different. A tinge of déjà vu runs through me as I walk down the steps.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Drew says bewildered right behind me.

"This seems eerily familiar." I murmur more to myself and Farah heads across the street. Jesse walks up next to me and his eyes flash of guilt as if he knew what was going on.

"Jesse…do you know where we are?"

"no." he says kind of harshly. My eyes divert to my sneakers feeling hurt. Yet, instead of quickly apologizing like I'm used to him doing, he just takes a few steps ahead of me causing me sink even lower. I sit down on to the last step and look around. Our house is the only different one on this strip and the houses that were identical remind me of something…

Something catches my eye. It's a shiny green color and it's connected to a pole. I walk over to it and it's just a street sign. Wait…it reads….Oh my God, now way!

"Drew! Kerry! You are not going to believe this!" I screech going into the center of the street. They all come up to me and surround me.

"What is it Ally?" Drew questions with a worried look on his face.

"We're *laugh* we're on Elm Street." He steps back a bit and Kerry's face glow with skepticism.

"I mean it we're on Elm Street. That's why it seems so familiar to me. I've seen the "A Nightmare on Elm Street" movies like 10 times each." I say still shocked.

"Well if this is Elm Street where is Freddie…" before Farah could finish a loud cackle echoes up the street to where we stood and we all instantly freeze in our positions.

"Is that…no way" Gregory says still not knowing what's going on.

"Um…You're dreaming?" I say trying to cover up this weird experience that might expose us to him. All of the others launch a "WTF" look at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"You are dreaming Gregory, how else do you explain this." He looks taken back but nods his head anyway. I smile in victory and Jesse rolls his eyes, Kerry and Farah hold back laughter and Drew is still staring at me I'm guessing out of shock seeing that Gregory believed me. The loud cackle sounds again, wiping the smile right off of my face in an instant. A loud scraping sound fills the thick air and we look in the opposite direction to see a figure with long iron claws dragging up the street. Who else can it be?

"Freddie…" Kerry whispers in disbelief and I'm too shocked to even speak.

"Freeze him Allen." Jesse pleads and I try to but to no avail. I keep on trying but nothing happens, he still inches up towards us bit by bit.

"Nothing's happening." Jesse says…stupidly I might add.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I say a little pissed off that nothing is happening and the fact that I'm angry at him.

"Plan B…Run!" Drew says grabbing Farah's hand and heading inside. We all follow suit and run behind him to the door. Me being me trips over a rock and lands pretty hard on the step. Jesse looks back and almost runs back instantly and helps me up. I murmur I thank you and we both try and run for the door but it slams as soon as we reach. We bang on it but it won't budge.

"Kerry! Drew!" I yell and I can hear them on the other side for a moment but their voices soon fade. A loud horn startles both me and Jesse and we spin around. We're now in a different setting near a dock and its day time all of a sudden. A huge ship's horn continues to blow as to signal that it was leaving. I turn back around and see that the house or our neighborhood for that matter is no longer there but a road. The ship is so huge that it's name it seen clearly on it. Before I could say it Jesse does.

"Titanic."

**Drew POV**

We bang on the door that has closed leaving Allen and Jesse out there with that physco freak.

"Allen! Can you hear me?" I scream but his voice cannot be heard. Finally the door bursts open and it doesn't reveal what we were expecting.

"What the…" Farah says in disbelief. We're on board the Death Star. Yes, that Death Star from Star Wars.

"We're in Star Wars?" Farah and Kerry say in unison and both me and Gregory squeal like little teenage girls. Even the music was playing in the background.

"Luke!" a voice says from behind us and we all turn. No…freakin…way.

"Darth Vader?" I yell and run up to him.

"Luke." He says again and I put on a confused face.

"Mr. Vader sir, it is truly an honor to meet you." I say awestruck.

"Luke I am…your father."

"Oh I'm not Luke, I'm Drew."

"Luke, I have you now." -_- this can get annoying really fast. I see Luke Skywalker himself jump through the top of the

"No Luke's behind you. I'm Drew." He turns around awkwardly and very slowly. I see his lightsaber and squeal again. I pull it out from its holder and invite Gregory over. We both play with it, turning it on and off. Luke takes out his and vader reaches for his own but of course it's not there. He looks around and sees us with it.

"You fool!" he says in a very low breathy asthmatic voice but before he can come towards us Luke piercing him with his saber and he falls into the pit below.

"Nooooo." He screams again sounding bored yet again. Both me and Gregory look at it and then at Luke.

"Thank you." He says and walks away.

"Awesome!" I shout and head after him but the door he went behind once again won't budge.

"Wait Drew! I know who's doing this." Farah says

"This is the work of a Sandman, but its power seemed to increase by tenfold."

"My guess he's being possessed." Kerry suggest coming up next to her.

"By what? A demon?"

"A demon would have to be damn powerful to possess a Sandman." Farah states and they both stop for a moment. I and Gregory try to pry the door open that Luke walked through but it seems basically impossible. Then something clicks in my head and I take out the lightsaber and begin cutting around the edges. We finally cut through and we're in a ball room. The door we cut through has disappeared and are replaced with

"What the hell?" Kerry mumbles standing behind me and Gregory and on the side of Farah. A cool slick theme plays in the background and it ignites excitement in me.

"Woah, what happened to our clothes?" the moment Farah says it we all look down. I and Gregory are dressed in tuxedos and the girls in long flowing dinner dresses.

"I'll be right back." I go up to the bar and sit in the chair next to another guy dressed in a tux.

"How would you like your martini sir?"

"Shaken, not Stirred." I gasp at the smooth English accent and pivot my chair in his direction.

"Oh My God. You're…you're."

"Bond, James Bond." He finishes my sentence and I squeal. He lets out a nervous laugh t my reaction and gets up and waks away. Damn it freaked him out.

"Attention Ladies& Gentlemen." a huge voice echoes through the room and the large screen cuts on and the Sandman appears on it. I look over to the others and they all move to the center of the room with me trailing behind.

"Dear charmed ones and friends, welcome to my world. Here there are no powers, no spells and o escape. So sit back and enjoy the ride, it'll be your last." He speaks with a thunderous tone and the party goers all turned at us in the middle of the room.

"This can't be good." I say and we all back into one another as they come closer to us. As if like magic James Bond drops down in front of us and ties us to his harness that he has around his waist.

"I think I'm rising to the occasion." He laughs as we go up but unfortunately we get stuck mid air by all the weight.

"What do we do now?" Gregory says in distress. I blink and simply untie James and let him drop and we all watched in horror or glee, considering the person as James gets mauled.

"Hey he's got two lives." I state justifying my actions.

"The movie gods will never forgive for that." Gregory motions shaking his head as we lift up into a shaft.

"What do we do we have no magic here and he's sending movie characters after us." Gregory moans as we come into a vacant room inside the second floor of the ball room.

"Wait, he said there were no spells here. Well what if we went into a movie with spells." We all look at Kerry and then agree.

"Harry Potter anyone?"

**Jesse POV**

We've been walking the titanic for hours it seems like and I must say it's a real beauty, too bad it sinks. I suggested that we split up but Allen wouldn't allow it. It's hard to make him hate you when you're so close to one another on the 'ship of dreams' all day. Its night now and we have yet to actually share a conversation other than 'let's go this way' or 'over there' and its starting to eat at me. He's angry yes, but I can tell he still cares about me deeply by the way he still looks at me. It is so confusing, my job requires me to get close and make him fall in love with me but me not to do the same with him. Maybe I'm being a little hypocritical of that vampire movie with them falling in love. I'm demonic but here I am, in love with a witch. Yes, I'm in love. Sad really. Davon's not going to like this at all really. While on Davon, this has to be his stupidest plan yet, bringing us into this place by getting a demon to possess a Sandman? He's crazy if he thinks this will even work for a second. I'm ripped out of my thoughts by Allen's sudden stop which causes me to bump into him. We're in very close proximity and I can feel the spark between us, it took all I had not to put my arms around him and it really seems like he feels the same way like for a second before he steps up further creating a gap between us. He points his finger at the front of the ship and we can see two figures, male and female laughing and kissing.

"Jack and Rose." Allen whispers sounding awestruck. We walk over to them and they both stop standing straight and clearing there throats.

"Who do you two be?" Rose asks us in her lush accent and Jack puts his hands in the pockets.

"This is...um Joe Anus." Allen says pointing to me with a smug smile. "And I am-"

Before he finishes I say "Ray-Rectum Huckleberry the Forth" his jaw drops slightly and that smug smile dissipates in no time and reappears on my lips. Jack and Rose both look bewildered, kind of scared and over all confused.

"I'm Jack and this is my fair lady Rose." He says stretching out his and I shake it.

"Well we must be going." the ginger haired lady says and they stroll away but Allen calls for them.

"Rose don't believe them when they say jack stole the blue diamond!" a mentally face palm myself when he says it and two spin.

"I beg your pardon." She says coming over to us again with Jack behind.

"Your husband is going to try to blackmail Jack. Don't believe him."

"I would never steal, what is this?" Jack growls sounding disgusted.

"Listen here Mr. Huchburry."

"Huckleberry…I mean Halliwell and I mean that's not the point!"

"The point it that my Jack, Sir Dawson would never steal from me."

"You know what forget it! I hope you two live happily ever after!" he shouts stalking away but pivots back around

"Oh wait, yeah that's right you don't. You get shot at and die then Celine Dion wins Grammys that's about it!" he says turning back but he turns again.

"Oh yeah, and the ship sinks!" this time he doesn't turn back and I'm on the verge of laughter while Jack and Rose grow paler by the second.

"He's had a few drinks…" I trail off and Rose lets out a nervous laughter.

"I better go." I say running off behind him. By the time I reach to him he seems to have calmed down.

"I want off of this damn ship!" I stand corrected.

"Get over it Allen." The sting from the slap he just gave me will most likely leave a mark.

"Ow!" I yell and he smirks.

"That wasn't called for!"I continue and he shrugs his shoulder.

"Maybe it was, why don't you talk to me?"

"I am now." He scoffs and places a hand on his waistline.

"Jesse, I like you what else to you want from me?"  
"To love me." I say as of its no big deal still massaging my cheek. The anger in his eyes flashes from anger and goes back to the soft brown eyes that I'm used to looking in.

"I don't know if I love you Jesse, I've only known you a little over three months."

"Rose and Jack fell in love in a matter of nights." He seems to have no argument there and diverts his eyes to the sea that overlooks us. The starry sky and cool breeze make his eyes light up and his hair blow. I turn his head back my way and make him look in my eyes.

"I awoke you from your sleep is that not proof enough that you love me?" still no answer.

"Answer me Allen." I plead with desperation. Forget this angry thing. I just want to be with him even if it means my neck or the down fall of the underworld

"I…" before he could finish I lose consciousness and it looks like he does to.

I gasp waking up again but this time in a familiar setting, the Halliwell manor.

"Wakey, Wakey." Drew says in a cheery voice. I groan getting up off the floor.

"What happened?"

"Well after going through Star Wars, various James Bond films, Rambo, Rocky, Saturday Night Fever and The Notebook we finally made our way to harry Potter and did a spell that vanquished the Sandman breaking us free of his little world." I blink at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Where's Allen." I say remembering our conversation that he escaped from.

"He went to school he should be back…"

"I'm home." Allen says cutting Drew off walking into the room.

"Now." He finishes and walks out of the room. I move to the couch and he does the same.

"Hi." He says nervously and I nod.

"Look." I begin to say sighing. He cuts me off by placing his lips on mine. I forget everything I was about to say and I really could care less. He places a hand on my lap and the other around my neck. The electricity and fireworks between us is so powerful and blissful how can anyone say it's wrong? He bites me lip and he pulls away a little too quickly for me and I groan. His face light up with a smile and a faint laughter makes its way through them.

"Jesse, you're right I have very strong feeling for you. More than anyone I've ever dated or though I was in love with." He moves closer to me almost in my lap.

"However, love is a word I've abused in the past. I'm willing to date you but I won't say I love you until I'm ready." I nod quickly and he laughs.

"I'm willing to wait for you Mr. Huckleberry…" a say with a gentle laugh and he returns ones.

"I'm glad you are Mr. Anus sir."

**End**

**#7 complete boom!**

**Longest Chapter yet. One more episode before season break in that chapter I'll tell you when I'll start posting again.**

XOXO

Movies Featured

**Titanic**

**A Nightmare on Elm ST (The Original)**

**Star Wars the Original Series**

**Elements of 007 James Bond films:**

**Golden Eye **

**Nightfire (video game)**

Songs I listened to while writing this

How Can we be Lovers – Michael Bolton

Wouldn't it Be Nice – The Beach Boys

Stayin Alive – Bee Gees

Like a Rolling Stone - Bob Dylan

Bittersweet Symphany - The Verve


	10. Author's Note II

IMPORTANT

These are the significant dates that go on through the story; just to make sure we don't (including me) get confused.

Time Line:

Patience Halliwell dies: October 18th 2061

Patience Halliwell's Funeral: November 1st 2061

Kerry's 3 months leave starts and ends (The First Episode begins): November 5th 2061 – January 5th 2062

Allen & Jesse officially start dating: January 9th 2062

Birthdays

**Drew: ****March 17****th**** 2033 (28 years old)**

**Kerry: June 23****rd**** 2034 (27 years old)**

**Allen May 8****th**** 2045 (16 years old)**

**Jesse October 4****th**** 2043 (18 years old)**

I love to ramble so here we go kids 3

I am happy to see that I have 20 reviews now and over 900 hits ^.^

This only means that I will be continuing Season 1 to the end and Season 2 is a thought. I love you guys so much for giving me all 20 of those lovely reviews and I'm going to asked that you give me 10 more, to make 30 that is. If it happens I will begin writing Season 2 as soon as Season 1 ends and start posting them a month after it.

I feel as though that every episode comes back to Allen in some way. Like he's the main character, which is what I've been trying to stay clear of, so following the next 2 chapters…I am sad to say that Allen's plot will be taken down a notch. Not by a lot but because him and Jesse just start dating and I have VERY big things planned for them but enough to get Kerry's and Drew's stories in clearer and so that people can get a feel for their characters as protagonist and not just Allen's big brother and sister. The next chapter is called "My Bloody Hammered Valentine" so of course it's now February in my lovely story. Expect a lot of crazy things to go on; including a visit from a past character…yup I'm breaking my own rules and yes, of course love blooms and dies in varying plots. Expect this chapter anywhere between this week and week after next Friday. Busy kid.

I like the idea of one of my reviewers (Sorry! I can't remember your name right now! 3) I will asked your top ten fav chapters by the end of the Season and post the general top ten selected and at that bottom of every chapter so on I will put my top chapters as we go along starting with this one. Until next time readers. God Bless.

XOXO

My Favorite Chapters (1 -7)

(1)Home (01x06)

(2)Just Like The Movies (01x07)

(3)Something Wicca This way Comes…Again (01x01)

(4)Something Lost, Something Found, Something Used, Something Conjured (Ghosts of Halliwell Past) (01x03)

(5)Poison (01x04)

(6)My Super Demonic Sweet 16 (01x02)

(7)Total Eclipse f the Heart (01x05)


	11. 01x08 My Bloody Hammered Valentine

**Charmed: The New Generation**

**My Bloody Hammered Valentine**

**Code (01;08)**

**8/17 **

* * *

**Written From (March 25, 2011 9:08 pm – April 2****nd**** 2011 10:30 pm)**

Posted: April 2nd 2011 10:55pm

* * *

**Allen POv**

The weeks leading up to Valentine's Day have been hectic and confusing to say the least. While I and Jesse have been doing great, I have a very nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't shake. Maybe it's because he hasn't asked me to the school's annual Valentine's Day Ball yet. Last year's was a disaster for me. My girlfriend at the time Marla Sandino cheated; she had sex in the school's bathroom with my ex boyfriend Jake Rogers who decided that he wasn't into guys anymore to switch teams all of a sudden and dumped me. Either way it was awful for me and I fear that this year might be no different. Luckily Jesse would never do that to me. He's too much of gentlemen to. At the moment I'm at my locker impatiently waiting for said boy who has yet to show up. Looking at my watch I sigh for the 6th time this morning. The front door open and in walks a figure. The sunlight behind it is so intense that only the person's silhouette is clearly seen. I'm the only one in the halls so I'm kind of nervous and start to bite on my lips. It's clearly a male and he is coming towards me. Once the door closes I see who it is and roll my eyes. Lex Moore. He's 6'2, blonde and a total player, not to mention he's a senior and has been my enemy since I stepped foot in this school. I loathe him. In the past 2 weeks he has dumped 7 girls, one of which tried to kill herself yet he barley raises an eyebrow or apologizes. My eyes follow him as he comes parallel to me in the hallway and stops.

"What are you looking at princess?" he says with a smirk. I squint my eyes and step forward. He's a lot taller than me but that's never stopped me before now has it?

"I'm looking at a redundant wannabe player of a teenage boy who'd have sex with a koala bear if he had the chance." I sneer speaking softly yet sharply enough for him to growl at me.

"What's the matter, angry that I didn't asked you to the ball?" he mocks and I let out a light chuckle.

"For one, you're blonde, two, you probably have diseases scientists have yet to discover after all that unprotected sex and thirdly…well, you're blonde and I have a boyfriend." I say and he growls louder this time, moving closer. I stand my ground and don't move away an inch. His face distorts into a nasty pinned look and his lips are poked out. The anger in his eyes, evident and by the clenching of his fist, he wants to knock me out. This only makes me laugh again.

"Well, where is your boyfriend? Late again huh?" I don't reply to this and when I don't, the arrogant glint in his eyes return. I can see his confidence building again.

"Let's face it, he's most likely using you for either money, to pass the time or quite frankly," he steps closer to me lessoning the space between us.

"For sex, I hear you're a wild cat." He finishes and with that I raise my right hand I slap him as hard as I could across his cheek. He stumbles back against the lockers on the other side holding his face. Once he regains his stance he charges over to me but stops as soon as he reaches my face, our nose slightly touching and our foreheads smashed together. It's as if I'm looking in a mirror; our faces are both equaling filled with anger and hate towards one another.

"Don't you ever…ever, talk to me like that again." I whisper in his face and he grimaces. Silence falls upon us and his breath hits my face in waves of cool light scented gum as he thinks of something to say back to me.

"I should be the living hell out of you right now."

"You can try, but your little prostitutes might be disappointed when they learned that you got your ass kicked by a princess." I say referring to what he calls me.

"You are one ballsy kid, you better watch your back." I'm about to reply when I see someone standing behind him.

"You better start watching yours." I say looking to the male standing behind him. He follows my eyes and turns around to see Ryan standing there in his football jersey and wearing a pissed expression on his face.

"Jesse might not be here, but I am. Beat it kid if you know what's good for you." Ryan warns his voice dangerously low toward Lex. He might not be afraid of me, but he is nowhere as powerful as Ryan and as a result, fears him. Not to mention he's quarterback. He takes one more look in my direction before heading off down the empty hallway. Once he's gone the mood changes I smile at Ryan. Since me and Jesse started dating I have found Ryan to be quite nice, funny and an overall good person like he just displayed, not at all like I made him out to be; which was a pompous arrogant prick.

"What a douche." He laughs and pulls me by the hand with him down the hall.

"Thanks Ryan, I might have had gotten my hands dirty a second later." I say and he laughs.

"You're a bad man." He mocks and I punch his shoulder.

"I just wish it was someone else." I say after a while of walking in silence. He comes to a stop and looks me in the eyes.

"I haven't seen Jesse for a while. He's been…distracted I guess." He says and I shrug trying not to look too moved about it. I guess I'm going to have to get use to the fact that he's a busy dude seeing that he's a demon hunter.

"You know, Lex wasn't always like that. I don't know what's come over him the past few weeks." I look at him like he's crazy.

"What are you talking about? He's always been an egomaniac that waves his penis in front of anything with a hole." This causes him to let out a laugh.

"I know, but I mean he's never been on this kind of rampage before. It's as if all he thinks about his sex and having it." He tells me and I nod.

"Whatever," I begin as we come in front of his classroom door. He's about 7 minutes late for class which means I'm going to be later since my class is further. "See you around and text me if you see Jesse. He nods and enters the room.

The day went in a blur; the entire school was focusing on Valentine's Day which was this Friday, just under 24 hours away. I still haven't heard from Jesse, who has decided not to answer any of my calls. I take wide stride down the empty hallway after school ends, unfortunately I got detention for being late hence me leaving so late. The parking lot is empty with the exception of about 13 cars, one of them being mines. I'm about to enter my car when a loud scream makes me freeze. I peak around my car door to see a female student crawling on the ground screaming. Her assailant hovers over her what looks like a spear. I sprint over to her and behind the boy.

"Hey!" I shout and he turns, I'm thrown off a bit by the face. Who other than Lex. Surprised, not too much. He points the spear at me which is on a bow and fires it at me. I hardly have time to think, but I freeze it. I examine the frozen weapon. It's wooden and has a heart shaped point. I'm just as confused as ever on this. I let it go however and head over to the girl. By the time I reach her she unfreezes and her yelling continues.

"It's okay um, what happened?" She doesn't respond, just screams which would irritate me if she wasn't so scared.

"It's okay." I continue and she starts to calm down a bit, her makeup is so smudged that it's hard to even see her eyes and by the looks puff her clothes, Lex was trying to rape her. I continue to comfort her when she all of a sudden starts screaming again and points behind me. I spin my head while kneeling against her to see Lex standing there with the arrow in his hand again. I lift my foot and kick him in the gut before he gets the chance to hit me. I pick up the girl and head over to my car. Lex storms over and throws an arrow. This time it hits its target.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell at the sheer sharp pain that jolts through my body when it pierces me shoulder. I manage to get in the car and speed off before he can reach us.

**Kerry POV**

It's been a very long year already and it's only February, I found a job at a local law firm here and just like wild fire it has spread already that I work for another. My old law firm couldn't be more upset about it and they have threatened Gregory to dump me or face termination. He has stood beside me, for now at least and is planning a nice dinner for Valentine's Day as I speak.

"Ms. Halliwell, we appreciate you taking on the McKenzie case and want to express our gratitude towards you when you come into office." My supervisor from my firm informs me with excitement over the phone as I sit in front of the Book of Shadows. I smile even though she can't see it from where I am.

"Thank you Mrs. Josey, I'll be in first thing next week Monday morning." I say cheery and hang up. I go back to what I was doing which was studying the Book. It was pretty big when I was a kid and has only gotten bigger now. I shunned it when I was heading to college to become a lawyer and I guess it has come back to bite me. Drew had an advantage over me in the power department and I had to gain some kind of leverage in the potion and spell section.

"Hello" the voice rings in my ears. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Drewson." I say lightly and he screws his face up.

"Don't call me that, I hate it." He says with a harsh yet playful tone.

"Well, well sorry. So what's up?"

"A lot, I'm chaperoning at Allen's school and I want to ask Farah to go with Me." he expresses timidly and I sigh.

"You really have to grow a back bone Drew, when since are you not straight forward?" Drew's always been a lady's man and it boggles my mind on just why he can't seem to pull himself together on this one.

"I don't know really. Maybe it's because she's a whitelighter and we are forbidden."

"Since when? That restriction was been lifted decades ago. Stop making excuses and go ask her."

"Fine. But I want to be sure." He says sitting in front of me. You know, this is the perfect time to try my Wiccan powers.

"Okay, to be sure let's try a little spell." I say smiling and he gets back up off the floor.

"Oh no, the consequences could be great."

"Then what do you suppose? Why don't you just try it Drew, you'll never know if you don't." I lecture to him and he sighs but sits down anyway.

"Fine." He huffs and I squeal. I light a candle and open the book with my powers to the page I wanted to.

"Here we Go, "To Discover Your Heart's Desire. Now repeat the words." I command gleefully turning the page to him. He bites his lips but does it anyway.

"My** heart is strong, **

**My spirit is weak, **

**It is an answer that I seek, **

**The question burns within the fire, **

**So I may hear my heart's desire." **he recites and slowly looses consciousness. I hope this works.

"Drew! Kerry!." I hear a voice screaming from downstairs; it can only be Allen's.

"Farah!" I call and she orbs in the room dressed in her shiny white cloak.

"Watch Drew please?" I ask and she nods bending down to him. I telekinetically flip the Book of Shadows close so she doesn't see what me and Drew was up to then run down the stairs to the living room where a distraught Allen and even more hysterical female. I run up to them and place a hand on Allen's shoulder. Big Mistake. He hollers in pain and clenches his teeth and begins to seethe through them. I look and see an arrow has made its way through it.

"Does that hurt?" I ask and he laughs

"NO kidding Mary Pippins." He barks back sarcastically.

"What is going on?" the girl shouts next to him and I can only look at Allen who's equally silent as me.

"Well?" she growls, looking at us for an answer.

"Listen, I just saved your ass and took a bullet for you. It's time to be thanking me and not playing twenty damn questions!" Allen

Hissed in her direction and she falls silent.

"Okay, um I guess we should take that out…" I trail off, awaiting a response. His face swings my way and he gives me a humor filled face.

"Look, in "Xenia: Warrior Princess" they would break off then end and then- Aah!" I stop him in his tracks and just pull it out swiftly. He drops off the sofa and lands on his knees on the carpet.

"Sweet Mother of God Kerry!" he continues and I roll my eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen." I say and he looks up at me, his brown eyes big and full of mixtures of pain and anger.

"Oh I'm, sorry, next time you rip an arrow out of my shoulder I'll be a man about IT!" he spits back and I rolled my eyes again.

"Farah!" I call and she orbs down quickly and peers in the direction of Allen and the unnamed Damsel whose eyes just grew very, very wide

"Smooth Kerry." Allen mocks, his face twisted into a smirk, but the pain is still evident. Farah looks shocked and doesn't move. The girl looks scared out of her pants and can you really blame her?

"What the hell is going on?" she shouts, standing up to her feet.

"You're dreaming?" Farah insists and Allen laughs.

"Not gonna work this time." he says causing me to hit him with one of the pillows on the sofa.

"Are you wizards, are demons or something?" she says bewildered and scared.

"Witches actually." Allen speaks up and I and Farah throw him dirty looks. He shrugs and stands to his feet.

"Look, she already knows. Nothing we can do about that." He responds to our looks in a nonchalant tone.

She sprints for the door but Allen quickly freezes her with his good hand.

"Farah, can you heal me please?" the whitelighter heads over to him quickly and heal his wound. A sigh of relief escape him when she is finished.

"Thank God."

"Now, tell us what happened." I ask, sitting down on the couch and Farah standing above me.

"Well, long story short. A bully in my school was trying to rape her and then turned medieval on me by hurling an arrow at Me." he explains holding up the blood stained arrow. Farah stakes it and examines it.

"This is an arrow belonging to a cupid." Both me and Allen raise an eyebrow.

"So, Ryan's a cupid?"

"I don't see how that's possible, cupid's are not violent let alone rapists." She says still looking the arrow up and down.

"So what he's possessed or something?"I ask and she shrugs her shoulders.

"A Cherub."

"Aren't cherubs cupids?"

"Not exactly, they are of the same nature but darker, more intent on destroying love rather than making it. Though they are harmless and rarely appear to hurt its victims. The one who was possessed must have done some serious things."

"He's not my friend and he's the school's male whore. He's dumped more girls in a week that are in 3 rap videos one of which tried to end her life. Is that enough for a cherub to want to punish him?"

"That's enough for them to want to kill him. Playing with love angers them. When the cherub entered him, its power might have been too much for him to handle causing him to attack the nearest bystander."

"God, is there an upside anywhere here?" I groan and Allen looks at Farah again who's now over by the teenage girl, examining her frozen body.

"Well, it doesn't take the power of three to kill one, a potion can be made to get the spirit out of its victim and the victim looses all recollection of anything." Allen gives a "woo" and stands up.

"Woah Nelly they are downsides as well. These creatures are extremely powerful and lethal and can do way more damage than just shoot arrows. Also when they have sex with others, they too become possessed by the spirit who grows stronger with everyone." She finishes and both me and Allen groan.

"So you mean to tell me that the school's playboy only has to have sex with someone to pass on this thing. Great. Everyone must be infected by now…" Allen says and I nod in agreement.

"Okay, this is the plan. Farah, go and see what the elders think we should do. Allen, take care and try to explain this to your buddy over there and I'll start a potion." I instruct, giving orders to all of us to get this over with. Before Allen walks off he turns and looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Where's Drew?" I pause for a moment to collect a way to say it without explaining it fully.

"He's on a journey; he'll be back soon….I hope…"

**Drew POV**

After the spell I lost consciousness for about a minute then woke up again. She's gone but I can hear some rummaging down stairs. What a waste of time. I stumble getting up off the floor then silently move to the stairs.

"Allen, give it back!" I hear Kerry scream. But her voice is much lighter, much more childish. I quickly head to her room door and open it. If I said my mouth dropped off its hinge it would be an understatement.

"What the Hell…." I trail off looking at a 15 year old Kerry and a 4 year old Allen. Both brunettes, both tiny and both fighting. They fail to notice me so I just close the room door.

"Shocked?" I jump in the air at the sound of the voice and turn around immediately. The dark haired aged man stood in front of me, wearing a smile.

"C-Coop?"

"That's Great Uncle Coop to you and yes." I grasp him in a hug and he laughs tenderly.

"I'm happy to see you but what are you, me, we doing here?"

"Well you wanted to find your heart's desire. We're about to." he explains and grabs me by the hand. We leave and head downstairs. Kerry enters the door dressed in black holding Allen in her arms. My past self walks in next.

"Damn, I was one sexy 14 year old." I say absent mindedly and Coop smacks me on the back of my head. Then in walks…mom.

We're all dressed in black, this seems vaguely familiar. Then I connect it.

"Dad's funeral…"

"Yes, this is the day you buried your father at fourteen years old." he speaks and I grow confused.

"Why did I come back here?" he turns and looks at me.

"Your love for others is your biggest strength and weakness. You have failed at it so many times in the past that it has made you worry about your present." He says with such wisdom and it baffles me how he knows all of this.

"So, why am I at this point?" I ask still confused.

"You lost your father, whom you looked up to, as a guide, as a protector. You loved him dearly and once he was gone, it took you long time to open up again." He says and turns me the other way. This we are not in the manner but in a field. It's dark out and the cool air hits me gently, causing my hair to blow slightly in the wind. Along the grassy pastures are trees, full of life and flowers of a spectrum of colors all complimented by the great white sphere in the sky we call moon.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked and I shrug.

"Not really."

"It is where you met Yolanda, your first true love outside of high school." As soon as he finishes, a male and a female sit on the bench laughing with one another.

"It's"

"You." He finishes my sentence and I continue to stare at the brown colored hair boy laughing and being jovial with the blonde headed girl.

"This is significant because it symbolizes the full return of Drew. This relationship completed your recovery of losing your father and you being able to love again."

"But, we broke up."

"Correct. Thus damaging you again. You swore of love yet again." as he finishes the field and everything with it disappears including the teenagers.

"Drew get out!" a voice screams. We are back in the manor and he leads me up to a Allen's room. he opens te door and it's as if a bomb went off in here."

"I remember this." I whisper and Coop gives me a sympathetic look.

"Allen, do you realize the importance of this?" I or well past me shout at him.

"It's my life Drew, I can do what I want with it." He barks back.

"No one will be beating up on my fifteen year old brother!" I shout back with a thunderous voice, littered with anger.

"Drew, I can handle myself. They are just bullies."

"Allen, you are my little brother. I love you, bisexual, gay, straight, confused or whatever. If anyone ever touches you, let me know. It's my job to break their faces." Tears start to swell in Allen's eyes and he throws himself at me and throws his arms around me into a hug.

"I love Ally." I coo and he scoffs.

"Ally? Don't you ever call me that again."

"Your bother had no real father seeing he died when he was just three years old. You took on the responsibility of father. He looked up to you and he mimicked everything you did."

"I was terrible my brother when I found out he was bisexual."

"Yes, this brings us to my second point, Forgiveness. Allen forgave you when you apologized for being such a tyrant when you found out. Forgive yourself of any past discrepancies that has damaged you in the past. How can you love someone if you can't just forgive yourself?" His words resonated with me. Allen did forgive me for calling him those names. Once I found out that he was being picked on in middle school I stepped up and put aside my stupidity and ignorance.

"Forth and final point." He assures and exits the room closing the door behind him. I open it and it appears we are at a grave yard. It's day time here, about noon according to the setting of the sun. All of a sudden tombstones start to digging into the ground. One by one they disappear, all plunging and hiding below the surface. All except one.

"I think it's time you visited _**him." **_he sternly says and I shake my head turning around but the tombstone lies in front of my again. The words on it were familiar "**here lies Peter Halliwell, 2 years old**."

"You must forgive yourself Drew. The **death of your son** was not your fault." I shake my head again at his words and back up.

"It was, I left him in the house to go outside." I whisper as tears hit my cheek.

"It was demons who took your son..."

"Anna sure thought so; she left that night and turned up dead the other morning."

"She was in shock; your fiancé fled mourning the death of her child."I wipe my tears from my eyes and move closer to the grave site of my deceased two year old.

"It's time to forgive yourself Drew only then you can truly love again." He echoes and then disappears.

A vast amount of wind exits my lungs and then enters again. This pattern repeats until my breath is back under control. My visions blurry but I can make out a figure in my midst.

"Drew?"

"Farah." I say sighing and she grabs me by the hand helping me up.

"What is going on? Kerry wouldn't tell me." I open my mouth to answer but words wouldn't come out. Telling Farah of my son's and former fiancé's untimely death will just add to my burden that I already carry around.

"It does not concern you Farah, just…forget about it." The expression on her face is one of hurt and intrigued but she fails willingly to pursue. The attic door swings open and it reveals Kerry. She sprints over to me and engulfs me in a sweet hug, one which I fail to return. Once she notices she lets go and looks at me confused.

"What the matter?"

"Nothing, I just had a very long day in my head."

"Tell me about it, so have we here, trust me." Farah ensures. All three of us sit in front of the Book of Shadows. Its pages are flipped to "Cherubs."

"Cherubs…as in Cupid?"

"Yes, one has been infecting Allen's school and is trying to procreate."

"Cliché much." I say and both of the girls nod in concurrence.

"Well, how do we stop it?"

"I made a potion, but here's the thing. Allen said the first one infected is a man whore, which means every girl and maybe even a few guys are infected already."

"So our best bet is to do this at the school's Valentine's ball." Farah finishes and I nod slightly.

Where's Allen?" I question and they both look at each other then back to me.

"That is another problem…I slipped up and…well an innocent saw Farah orb." Kerry says in a low pitched voice. My eyes widen and my hands shake, the only word that escapes my mouth is,

"What!"

**Allen POV**

"So you guys are good witches and you don't ride around on broom sticks?" The innocent who I've come to learn name is Hestia asks for the umpteenth time in my room leading me to sigh again.

"No, we do not and yes, we are good witches sent to protect magic and mankind from evil."

"This is so weird but…I think I can handle it." I smile as she says it and hold one of her hands.

"It's a lot to take in so take your time. But you cannot tell a single soul Hestia." I say solemnly but with in a stern enough voice for her to grasp that I am serious. She nods swiftly and stands up.

"My parents must be worried sick, I better get home."

"No, just call them and tell then you are staying over at a friend's house to get ready for the Ball tomorrow night." I protest and she nods. She heads out the room leaving me sitting on my bed. My phone rings once she's gone and reveals a text.

"**Meet me in my backyard in 5 min – Jesse**" good, now I can give him a piece of my mind and my fist when I see him for not answering any of my calls and leaving my hanging for days now and not to mention not yet asking me to the valentine's day Ball. I storm out the room and out of the house and onto my front porch. The air is still and warm unlike most nights here. I enter his yard and go through the side gate the leads to the back. The area is very dark and I can hardly see, only but one candle illuminates the yard.

"Jesse where are you?" a beat starts up, it starts a bit messy but begins to gains a rhythmic pattern with a slow reggae feel.

"Behind You." His cool voice says and it sparks, anger, rage and yet a sense of security and dare I say it love within me. His arms coil around my waist and he rests his chin on my shoulder. He soon comes off and the lights in the back of his yard turn on. I gasp slightly; the yard is covered in red rose pedals and candles. Several other boys are in the yard and each walk to a candle, lighting it. The lights go down once again but this time it's easy to see since the candles are lit. The reggae rhythm starts up again, one that is oddly familiar. The boys head to varying instruments on the back yard porch. Jesse grabs me by the hand and places me in front of them. He takes one final look in my eyes and then smiles his big glistening white smile before getting up and heading to the microphone. He's not gonna sign…Is he?

"**(Uh) Turn your lights down low  
And pull your window curtain  
Oh let the moon come shining in  
Into our life again  
Saying ooh, it's been a long, long time  
(Long, long time)" **he sings and I go into awestruck mode. His voice is so silky smooth with a dash of a rocker's vocals and he replicates the Jamaican accent so well it's almost unreal. I must be dreaming**. **

"**I got this message for you boy  
But it seems I was never on time  
did I wanna get through to you boy?  
On time, on time  
I want to give you some love  
I want to give you some good, good loving  
Oh I, oh I, oh I  
Yeah I want to give you some good, good loving (uh)" **he sings and looks me directly in the eyes, a gaze so haunting so enticing it's near impossible for me to break it. He keeps singing and begins to walks towards me.

"**Turn your lights down low  
Never ever try to resist, oh no  
Let your love come shining in  
into our lives again  
And ooh, I love you**

**And I want you to know right now  
ooh I love you**

**And I want you to know right now  
That I, that I  
I wanna give you some love  
I wanna give you some good, good loving  
Oh I, oh I, oh I  
I wanna give you some good, good loving" **he's now directly in front of me, his breath hitting my face at the same rate of my heart, fast, constant and rapid. The music is still playing in the background

"You think Bob Marley and Lauryn Hill is going to help make me forgive you after you blew me off, didn't answer my text and had me worried sick about you?" I say softly, not daring to break our trancelike gaze that is set upon one another.

"I was kind of hoping it would..." he says as equally soft, his eyes that held so much confidence while performing have been washed into a tantalizing somber emerald color. One of which I have never seen before.

"well." I begin closing the space between our bodies. I grab him by neck and connect our lips. He doesn't initially respond but after a while grabs my wrist and backs me up against the fence, taking control. I disconnect the both of us before he gets to eager. But he's not having it. He takes me by the chin and reconnects our lips together. The kiss was enough to turn the fence into an electric gate. Sparks were practically flying out of us. He finally let goes of me and backs up taking in deep breaths.

"You could do anything and play Bob Marley and still win me over..." I say in between breaths and he smiles. Rotating on his heels, he heads over to where the other guys stand, one of which I just noticed is Ryan.

"Allen Halliwell, will you go to the Valentine's Day Ball with me?" he asks in such a shy meek voice, a side of him I've rarely if not ever seen. He comes back over to me with a CD in his hand.

"Will you?" his big green eyes ask and I cave in to my anger at him.

"It's about damn time…I would be honored." I answer and bows his head down.

"The honors all mine." He insists getting back up.

"Sorry I haven't been around, it took me a long time to prepare this and I didn't want you asking me what I was doing. I'm a terrible liar you know." He chuckles and I stare at him amazed.

"You…took all this time just to do this?" he nods and I hug him.

"Thank You Jesse, but we have bigger fish to fry at the ball other than just a dance. A cherub is on the loose in school and is causing people to hurt themselves."

"What?"

"Look long story, but we have a plan. Just pick me up at 8 in time for the dance and we'll fill you in." he nods and I proceed out the yard but quickly run back to him giving him one more peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." I whisper in his ears and he shivers.

"Y-yeah." He stutters, handing me the CD with our names on it with a heart around it reading "**A+J -Our Song**"

**Kerry POV**

It's the night we kill the cherub and all of us are of high tension. Drew told me about his "journey" and I can't help feel responsible a little. That aside Allen, Jesse and Drew are all going to the Ball to see what they can do about this cherub. I have a date with Gregory who is on his way over. It is after all Valentine's Day.

"Kerry we are gone." Allen says at the door standing with Jesse hand in hand. Drew comes up behind him with Farah behind him. To this I raise an eyebrow.

"We're going; we are taking Farah just in case anything happens." Drew says and I nod. He still hasn't asked her to the ball which aggravates me deeply. He's going to have to get a grip of this "I can't love" thing or it's going to guarantee him being an old man living alone for the rest of his life bitterly I might add in an old folks home somewhere in New Jersey…

They exit the door and it lams shut behind them. Just as I'm about to retreat upstairs the doorbell rings. Upon opening it, a dashing Gregory stands before me. His hair jelled to perfection and his clothes, a tuxedo, black and white fits him perfectly. But, his blue eyes hold something strange, a guilty look, saddening.

"Kerry we need to talk."

**Drew POV**

Once we get into the ball room AKA the gymnasium just decorated in red velvet and silk, we begin to look for the cherub. I can hardly tell who is affected from who isn't because all of them dance like sexual monkeys. Over by the punch bowl I notice a boy standing with another girl and he's pulling her by her arm. I walk over and place myself between them breaking her free of his hold. He looks back at me then takes out an arrow with a heart shaped tip.

"Woah, big boy violence never solves anything." He doesn't respond but lunges forward at me sending the both of us crashing through the table. He lands on top of me and tries to claw my face with its long fangs. The entire room now is looking at us. I can see Allen rushing over to me; he freezes the room and the cherub along with it. He breaks the potion on its back causing it to exit its host. The guy falls on top of me and I roll over letting him fall. The cherub reveals himself fully now, as a tall and menacing looking naked creature.

"Dude, wear some clothes will you?" I say in with a gross out tone and it roars in my face.

"Have it your way." I blast him with an electric bolt. My powers have grown; they have evolved from energy balls to bolts of pure lighting. It's awesome. The creature stumbles back hurt and leans against the wall. Allen grabs the vanquishing potion.

"Love is a losing game..." he cheers and throws it at him killing him. The room disperses into a cloud of black smoke, one which I believe is the cherub's essence leaving the people who were infected by it. Once it happens they all, most of them drop to the floor.

"I really hate this day." I proclaim and Allen pats me on the shoulder.

(30 minutes later)

After all the kids left just me Farah, Allen and Jesse and a creepy janitor guy are left in the gym. Currently, Jesse and Allen are dancing on the floor hand in hand…chest to chest. Farah is sitting near the stage. She's so beautiful. Maybe Coop's right I have to get over this fear that has blinded me. I have had one relationship following the death of my son and fiancé 8 years ago and even then it has plagued me. Every time I see someone gorgeous, I have an immediate flashback of that day, that face, that smile, and laugh. I can remember her so clearly and so justly it's as if she never left, as if we were still in love and engrossed in one another. But that is the past; my future might be that girl sitting on the stage's stairs. It's time to at least try. I walk over to the young lady and she looks up, her crystal blues looking at me with intrigued and confusion.

"Farah, I was wondering if you would like to dance." I say with confidence yet, remaining a gentleman at the same time. She smiles and I help her up we go to the middle of the room, close to Jesse and Allen but not enough for them to notice us. We sway to the light music with one another then I pick it up twirling her around which she does gracefully. After all, she had a very long time to perfect it. I dip her and we hold that position. I look in her eyes and she stares right back into mine, looking into the shores of my soul. Not close enough, not ready to let her go any deeper than that just yet. I bring her back up and she grins, one I can get use to hearing every day. We continue dancing until it's time to leave.

(26 minutes later (12:10am))

"What a wonderful night Drew. I had a blast. Thank you." She places a hand on my cheek and turns my head to the side, placing a gentle kiss on it. Now, I'm not one to blush or anything but…I don't think I could hold it in this situation. My face burns up and it doesn't go unnoticed. She smiles and laughs at my embarrassment. Allen walks up the stairs as well after saying goodnight to Jesse.

"Hey big bro, why are you shining like an apple?" he teases and I growl at him. He raises his hands up in surrender and smiles.

"Any who, I will see you two tomorrow. Good night." And with that she orbs away into the cool night's air. I unlock the door and both of us go n. the lights are all on and it's silent. Very silent.

"Kerry." I call but receive no answer. Both I and Allen trod the stairs to her room. Allen opens her room door and walks in, me right behind him. Kerry sits on her bed, her face unrecognizable by all the makeup that has smudged her face. Her eyes are lifeless and her body seems limp even though she's in the sitting position on her bed. Allen rushes over to her.

"What's wrong Kerry." He asks his voice barely a whisper and his tone caring.

"Gregory stopped by," she begins. Her voice sounds like she's been screaming and it's evident she was crying.

"he said that the law firm gave him an ultimatum. Me or the new position. He chose." Allen immediately grabs her and pulls her into a hug. They both sit on the bed holding one another. I can hear the muffled sound of crying and Allen's voice consoling her, giving her words of encouragement and condolence. I then move over to them and get in the back of where they sit on the bed. I put my arms around both them and lean my chin onto the top of their heads. Kerry continues to cry and I can see Allen's eyes starting to tear up. The three of us lean back onto her bed and one by one we fall asleep.

-End-

**I really don't know what to say after that. A very difficult chapter to write at least for me, I hope it's saddening for you to read, which is what I was going for. I don't want to ruin that sad ending so let me just say this quickly say this.**

**Not a lot will be revealed about Drew's deceased son and fiancé in this season so keep on reading to see what's up with that. I have decided to right out cancel my mid season break. This is because my internet connection isn't going to be on for very much longer, I can sense it. My mom's terrible at keeping it on. Lol. So I will dish as much out as possible before it goes down.**

**XOXO**


	12. 01x09 Resident Evil

**Charmed: The New Generation**

**Resident Evil**

**Code: (01; 09)**

**9/17**

* * *

**Written from (April 3, 2011 12:40am – April 10, 2011 3:15am)**

**Posted: Monday April 11****th**** 2011**

* * *

**Kerry POV**

Waking up this morning, I feel indifferent and uncertain about my present and my future. My boyfriend of 3 years, someone who I so sure I was to be wedded to dumped me for a company that I left and he assumed my position yet, I refuse to sulk another minute or cry another tear. I am strong, beautiful and exhilarating. If he doesn't want me, it's his damn lost. Drew and Allen lay on either side of me, both out like flashlight's batteries in a horror movie. I jump out of bed with a new found happiness, it may be a little forced but it's better than walking around like a zombie. But to be sure…I head up stairs to the attic, it's only 5am and I'm the only one up of course. It's Saturday meaning both Drew and Allen get to sleep in. I however, must go into the office and get started on the McKenzie case. Before I do that though I must tend to one little business. My heart may be falling to pieces but my, mind will not. I will not lose my sanity over some idiotic, blonde, blue eyed, good looking, tall, lean, I'm drooling. I snap myself out of the trance and head over to the Book of Shadows lying on the stand. I flip the pages until I reach the correct spell.

"**Call now the powers, **

**Blessed be, **

**Take the pain**

**To make me happy" **I recite the words and a ball of energy exits my chest. Its glowing red form seals itself in a nearby bottle. I grab it and head back downstairs to my room. Drew is sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes of sleep and Allen is still tucked under the covers. I huddle over to my draw and put the bottle inside my dresser draw.

"What's that?"' a sleepy Drew asks and I spin to meet his sleepy gaze.

"Nothing important. I'm heading to work I have to get started on the McKenzie case. I'll be back before dinner." I say and he nods falling back on my bed. I look at the sight of my brothers lying on my queen sized bed and it brings back so much memories of when we were smaller. When Allen would have a bad dream and Drew would go sleep with him and me saying that I wanted to protect my little brother too when I really was just afraid of staying in that room alone, in the dark. I'm tempted to take a picture, hell why not? I grab my camera and silently take a picture of the two lying in bed and put it in the drawer next to the bottle holding my sadness. Ironic really, a happy moment next to my sadness; hope it doesn't melt or something from it. I continue my morning routine which includes bathing, selecting clothing and a bunch of other things you don't want to know about or could probably careless for. I strut downstairs whistling a tune, Drew's in the kitchen cleaning and Allen I suppose is still sleeping upstairs. I skip my way into the kitchen purely on the adrenaline of my new found happiness from my spell and I feel great. I twirl while walking into the kitchen and attract the attention of Drew who's looking at me like I was a madman.

"What's up with you?" he asks puzzled at my behavior. I stop twirling and look at him with a huge smile.

"I…just feel great." I reckon with a jovial tone and this just further looks like it confuses him.

"So you don't feel upset about the breakup? Because last night you were pretty torn up." his words should hurt me, they should evoke anger and sadness but they don't. I feel nothing but happiness; maybe the spell didn't have a consequence or maybe that is the consequence. Hell. I deserve a consequence free spell.

"If he doesn't want me, then it's his loss not mine." I giggle; ok that one even confused me.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know…really. I lied. He eyes me closely but ultimately shrugs it off. Allen enters the room in only a boxers and t-shirt, his hair all over the place and sleep still the brown eyes of his.

"Well then, I'm off to work. See you laterzzz!"

**Allen POV**

"Well, then, I'm off to work. See you laterzzz!" Kerry joyfully declares and jogs no, skips out of the back door of the kitchen.

"What…the hell was that?" I question dumbfounded standing next to Drew.

"I don't know but I think she did something to herself to take the pain away." He says and I nod.

"Can't blame her…I wish I had these powers beforehand so I could have taken away a scar or two."I admit. I wish I did have these powers all little earlier to reset things in my past. Undo relationships and circumstances that lead me to being hurt or disappointed.

"So what do you want to do today?" I head over to the cupboard and pull out a box of cornflakes as I answer his question.

"Well, I and Hestia are going to hang out today since Jesse is doing something with his friends…"

"Oh, okay." I can hear the disappointment in his voice even without looking at him or seeing his facial expression. I turn my head in his direction and give a little smile.

"Maybe this is the perfect time to get to know Farah. I mean you obviously want to bone her…"

"No…I don't…" his face instantly grows red and I let out a little chuckle.

"Then why are you as pink as the inside of a watermelon?"I smirk at him and the crimson color on his face only lets itself be seen more. He goes to the fridge and takes out the milk carton and proceeds to drink it from the bottle. One thing that I find disgusting about Drew, besides his incautious appeal to Kim Kardasion is the fact that he was a total pig, drank everything that didn't belong to him, then starting a civil war when we drank something of his.

"I need your opinion…I was thinking of dyeing my hair ginger…like Great Aunt Paige." The milk in an instant spouts out of every cavity in his face except his ears. It spouts through his mouth and dashes out his nose. I cannot remember the last time I laughed so hard in my life! The very sight made me cackle and double over in amusement; not caring about the fact that he looks pissed off right now.

"That wasn't funny Allen!" He barks at me, seething and comically throwing his hands in the air.

"It is to me Drew." I admit barley being able to breathe.

"You are NOT dyeing your hair ginger!" I stop laughing for a second and get up to my feet.

"Why Not?" I protest and his rage lightens up and a playful glint appears in his eyes.

"'Cause gingers are the enemy they are just as evil as demons and warlocks." He mocks and I grimace at him.

"Why do people hate gingers? I never understood it."

"I told you…they're evil and unnatural anyone with a hair the color of Clifford the Big red Dog is unnatural."

"Well me being bisexual and oh yeah a witch means that my natural ship set sail from Ordinary Island years ago."

"You are one big bag are depression aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm a teenager I'm entitled to it."

"Right…" Drew hangs on to the word and the room ones to a silent at the sound of the doorbell.

"That's Hestia, remember Drew, take this time to get to know her or you might be left wondering _what if."_ This is the last thing I say before going over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek and heading to the front door but it's not who I was expecting.

"I thought you had stuff to do?" I say standing there confused yet happy that Jesse is here.

"Yeah well, they said I'm doing a good job and so they gave me time off for the time being and are letting others have shot." **(A/N did you get the hint there on Jesse's current situation? mmmmm) **

"Well me and Hestia were planning to go shopping…" He screws his face into a ball of disgust at the word shopping.

"I don't see you as the shopping type…"

"You thought right." I roll my eyes at his answer and he smirks.

"So what am I suppose to do about said girl."

"I took care of it."

"What did you do Jesse." Is groan and he gives a playful sinister laugh.

"That I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend and to go hit the circus or something…" Jesse can really be a jerk sometimes, especially to people who come between me and him. He's very territorial. Jesse takes my hand in his and we start to walk down to his brand new car. A silver four door Mercedes Benz…meow purty. I shake my head to break out of my thought before I start to drool and head to the passenger side and slip inside.

"You know, for being a demon hunter, you sure do drive a fancy car."I note as we both sit in his expensive sedan. He gives me a half smile and looks me in the eyes. His stare doesn't dissipate making me increasingly nervous with every passing second.

"What is it Jesse."

"Nothing, you're just so…" he stops and sighs but doesn't dare to break the eye contact.

"So…" I egg on and he sighs again.

"So…I can't explain it. I might be going forever." My heart skips a beat and I can feel my face heat up.

"I love you Allen and I dream of the day you say it back." He admits with so much passion that I almost start crying. I'm speechless, no words, not a single letter would leave my mouth. All I could do is just keep the eye contact between us. He places a hand on my hand and moves in closer, our nose brushing cross one each other's and our foreheads slightly touching.

"I long for the day, you fall in love with me and I'm yours forever."

"Jesse, I can't promise that."

"I know you can't, so looks like I'm going to have to make you, whether you want to or not."

"You can try."

"Allen, it's obvious you fall easily and you're on the edge again if you haven't already jumped yet. Face it; I'm your not so charming prince."

"Says who?"

"Says your heart."

"You don't know what I'm feeling."

"I can sense it."

"You can't read my mind."

"I can read your eyes."

"You are crazy."

"Only for you." I go quiet after that, he has a quicker wit than I expected him to have.

"You know we haven't gone anywhere yet."

"Yeah, what do you say we just…drive?"

"I'm up for it." and with that we sped away.

**Drew POV**

I sigh for what seems like the billionth time today. There is absolutely nothing to do, I'm going nuts! I went to the fridge seven times already today and stuffed my face with enough food to support a country for a year. In simpler terms, .Bored, point blank. I'm tired of it though so why not do something I haven't done since the last time I got caught. No not anything X-rated more crazy that would have been a great montage on a 90s sitcom. Eh, no one's here why not spice things up a bit. I head over to the stereo which sits left of the TV screen in the living room. I plug my IPod into its top (**A/N This IS the future, a stupid invention but hey, it works for the situation :]) **and begin to look for my all time favorite song in the existence of the music world like ever.

"Pour Some Sugar On Me..., Highway to Hell, Won't get fooled again, It's a Man's World, aah here we are." I say in delight after finding my favorite song. Then I strip off my shirt and pants and I'm left only in my boxers. The bass line starts up and the legendary guitar rift of "Back in Black" by AC/DC booms through the speakers. I start to wiggle my ass and as soon as he starts singing I begin to bang my head up and down to it all while holding up the "rock on" sign. I start to prance around some more as the chorus powers in. I start to start spin around in circles until I look at the door and see a very amused Farah standing there.

"I, uh, this isn't what it looks like!" I scream trying to get louder than the music that is blasting.

"What?" she screams and roll my eyes and head over to the stereo and cut it down.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Really, because I could have sworn you were dancing in your tighty whities to AC/DC and I walked in." she says smirking.

"Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like but these are not tighty whities, they are boxers, just white." I respond to her witty comment playfully and sit on the couch. Her eyes scan over my body, to which I smirk. I'm not narcissistic but…damn, I'm hot. I waste no time flaunting it either; I let the sweat trickle down my chest and onto my six pack before whipping it away. Farah seems…tense to say the least. Which makes Drew a very happy boy.

"Sit, let's talk." She hesitates but some over anyway.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well for one how old are you really?" She fake gasps at my question.

"You never ask a woman about her age."

"That old huh?" I get a slap at the back of my head for that one.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right don't you think?" I shrug and she smiles.

"How did you die?"

"I was a doctor and I and a few others were in a car accident. I told the paramedics to take the others first and leave me until they all were in medical care. They all made it to the hospital safe, but by the time my transport came, I was already gone."

"That's…"

"Angelic?" she stole the word right out of my mouth. It sure was, a doctor and selfless? What a beautiful combination.

"Okay, do you have other charges other than me, Kerry and Allen?"

"Yes, about seven others."

"Wow…superwoman." She lightly chuckles and responds by saying,

"No, superwoman is far stronger than me."

"But nowhere as beautiful." I whisper enough for the both of us to hear. Her smile seems to fade which puzzles me a bit; maybe I went too far too quickly. Last time I listen to you Allen…

"Thank you Drew that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I take that back, I love you Allen. You get a brotherly hug when you get back.

"You're welcome." My eyes redirect to the stereo, and then I start to grin.

"What are you laughing about?" I don't say anything and just get to the stereo and turn it up. "We Will Rock you" by Queen started blasting through it. I spun around like a rejected Michael Jackson imitator and hold out my hand.

"Do you wanna rock with me?" her eyes widen and she stands up.

"No, I couldn't I mean I'm a whitelighter, it's against code of conduct."

"Well, in the code of conduct in the Great Big Book of Drew, it clearly states in section 5 under the "Rock n Roll" column that pretty little ladies dance with Drew to Queen whenever he asks them too." I say with a light one, splattered with sarcasm and delight. She rolls her eyes but no longer protests. I fold my arms over my chest and she comes to a halt.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I'm in my underwear and you're not, I think it's a little unfair don't you think?" her eyes widen in shock and probably embarrassment. I do a pelvic thrust in her direction and she laughs.

"Oh why not." She laughs taking off her robes to reveal her under garments. An all white set of a bran and boy shorts with SpongeBob on its front.

"Really?" I say pointing at it and she puts her hands on her waist. Speaking of her mid section, it's incredible, sexy and fit as hell. She is truly the whole package.

"Angel or not, SpongeBob kicks oceanic butt." I shake my head rather but get back to the task at hand. I start to wiggle to the song and jump. She joins in coming over to me and flips her hair. Very un-angel like. I grab the remote and start to sing into it.

"_We are the champions my friends_!" I sing, very badly I might add.

"_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_!" she continues singing as equally horrible as me. I throw the remote down and grab her by the hands and start to twirl her around. We both start spinning and ultimately fall in the center of the room from dizziness, laughing up a storm. I look over to her and say,

"I don't see my power of electrical energy to feel the sparks between us." Her laughter subsides and we just stare into one another's eyes. Our head coming closer and closer, our lips coming closer and closer.

"Oh My God." Someone shrieks and we both snap out of our moment. Allen stands by the doorway with Jesse and Hestia who both are as equally shocked as he is.

"Allen this isn't what it looks like" I say pulling myself off the floor then helping Farah up.

"Really, because it looks the both of you were on the ground in your underwear about to swap spit."

"Okay, it is what it looks like but we were just dancing around."

"With all due respect Mr. Halliwell, it seem seems you two were doing more than dancing around." Hestia utters staring at my naked figure causing me to get a pillow off of the sofa and shielding my _man parts. _

"I always use loud music to cover up the screams…" Jesse murmurs and I and Allen shoot him dirty looks this time.

"You are not helping Jesse." I hiss at him and he bites his lip. Farah gets up and orbs into her clothes and fixe her hair.

"It's true; we were just having a little fun and getting to know each other." Allen gives a short amused laugh.

"Oh, I can see that." Allen teases.

"Among other things…" Hestia jokes still staring at me.

"Okay, that's it everyone to the front." I command and they all head out. I pull on my clothes and give Farah a sympathetic half mile.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologize. After facing that she might not want anything to do with me.

"Are you kidding me? That is the most fun I've had in years. Once again thank you."

"Once again, you are welcomed."She looks up suddenly and squints her eyes.

"A charge is calling me, I must go. Can you handle them?"I nod and she orbs away.

After a moment I head out to the front where Allen and company are. When we get there, Allen pulls me aside from the others.

"Glad to see you took my advice, I wish you would have waited to shag." I roll my eyes again.

"We didn't have sex Allen." I sneer though my teeth so the others wouldn't hear us.

"Either way, I'm happy for you." He gives me a quick hug and then heads back over to his friends. The door bell rings and I answer it. A frantic boy stands there, his honey brown hair all over the place and his gray eyes hold fear. He seems about Allen's age; maybe older and is at least 6 inches taller than him.

"Can you help me please? My parents are in trouble."

"Where are they?" I reply sternly towards the young boy. He points across the street.

"We just moved in about two days ago." Allen comes to the door and opens it wonder revealing himself to the boy.

"What is going…damn." He responds when he sees the young man who smiles a bit when he sees Allen.

"Okay lovers, back to the task at hand, what happened?"

"I don't know, these creatures just started attacking them, you have to help." The door opens wider and Hestia pops her head out.

"Mama Mia." she exclaims biting her fingers nails when she sees him. Then just as if they planned all of this Jesse pops up behind her.

"Why's everyone at the…Woah…" Allen shoots him a look and he turns his head away. A car pulls up and Kerry steps out with three dogs. Both me and Allen look at each other confused.

"Look guys, I rescued three little doggies from that witch's yard three blocks down."

"You kidnapped Mrs. Higgs' dogs?" Allen shouts baffled and I am just as equally mystified.

"Okay, obviously Kerry can't do anything in this state so Allen keeps her here. She obviously cast some sort of spell to take away her pain so essentially she's of no use right now. Maybe it has something to do with that bottle she put in her drawer."

"What bottle?" Allen questions but I shrug the question off.

"Okay, stay here and don't go anywhere!" I tell him and he shakes his head wildly. Kerry begins twirling on the front lawn

"We have a problem, besides the sunshine patch doll that is Kerry right now. Stay here Allen I'll go over and see what's going on." He nods and I head across the road and enter the home. Its interior is much like its exterior. A typical home, nothing bad about it.

"Is this the right home?"The wall crashes in and two very ugly creatures come out. Walking at a slow pace. Where have I seen this before? Wait.

"Zombies…" I whisper as they get closer. I throw a lightning bolt at one and she crumbles to the floor in a pillar of dust. The male charges at me and I quickly move out of the way. I thought they were slow? Maybe I've watched too many "dawn of the Dead" remakes. I throw another bolt at him and he crumbles to the floor as well.

"Zombies are real?

"You bet." a voice echoes then darkness consumes my vision.

I squirm starting to awake from what seems like a nap from hell. I groan as I get to see that I am in a cage, in a very dark pit.

"Underworld." I murmur.

"Yes, my lair to be exact." A short stumpy man in a robe says in a dry voice coming into the light.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demand and he snickers.

"I am the alchemist! Commander of the dead and I want the charmed ones wiped off the face of this planet."

"Well get in line." I sass back and he growls at me.

"Drew Halliwell, so this is the one who they said would be the most powerful witch in existence, yet you got captured by little ol' me. I make an energy ball and point it at the cage's door but he laughs.

"I wouldn't do that, you might kill yourself. Magic bounces off the cage and hits the being inside. It might kill you."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I hiss at him.

"You are special Drew, as powerful as I am, I cannot kill you. However, your brother and sister are easy targets." This sets me off and I grab z hold of the bars of the cage.

"If you touch a hair on their heads, I will kill you." I warn him with anger lining my tone.

"I won't kill them, my apprentice will; he after all wields my magic. When they are dead and the charmed ones are no more…you will be next."

_**Allen POV**_

"So he's not there?" I ask Jesse who just came back from across the street for the ninth time. Drew has disappeared and it's almost 12am. We've been searching for him for the past several hours to no avail and I am worried sick. To make things worse Farah isn't answering my calls and the icing on the cake has to be the state that Kerry is in.

"What do we do now?" Jesse inquires and I shake my head.

"I really don't know." Then something pops in my head.

"Wait, Drew said Kerry took away her sorrow, if I can say a spell then maybe her pain can come back and she will go back to normal then we will have a chance." All of a sudden the door crashes open and these things come in. Hestia screams and I try to freeze them but my power doesn't work. I'm so scared; I guess they just cut off. We all run to the stairs and that boy is at the bottom of them.

"Where are you guys going? The party is just getting started." He speaks in a sadistic tone. I get confused for a moment but all uncertainty leaves when three of those creatures appear next to him.

"Oh, oh no." I mumble in shock as my draw drops and Hestia grabs my arms. Jesse looks unshaken by it; as if he expected something like this to happen. Zombies line the back of us creeping up on us slowly and Kerry appears from the kitchen.

"Hello kiddies what are you doing? Who's the creepy guys, not enough vitamins I see." We all run that way, I grab her by the hand and we shut the door. A loud crash happens on the other side and it sends both me and Kerry soaring to the other side of the kitchen.

"Why is it always the hot ones?" I shriek, groaning sitting up from my face plant.

"That was H-awesome." She snickers and I look at her wide eyed and annoyed. This Kerry is pissing me off

"Kerry, look I know Gregory breaking up with you hurts but out have to snap out of it, Drew's in trouble." She stares at me and blinks. I frown at her and she gasps. The rest of us huddle around her and smile. Then she stars to giggle which causing my smile to dissipate and turn into a heavy frown.

"Hey now, turn that scared, disappointed, angry frown upside down." She cheers and I growl at her.

"The Power of three will be the Power of None if we don't do something."

"We can fight our way out of here." Jesse suggests and I shoot him a crazed look.

"You can't be serious Jesse; Hestia isn't a warrior or a witch, she'll get killed or worse, eaten."

"It's okay Allen, go take Kerry with you. We'll distract them."

"We don't have much of a choice here." Jesse says and I can't say that he is lying. We don't. I sigh and nod. Jesse takes two knives out his pocket and hands one to Hestia. The he kicks the door open and runs out followed by Hestia. I grab Kerry by the arm and we head out. Zombies, quite frankly lien this entire room it's like a Resident Evil movie gone wrong. I sneak up the stairs and head into the attic. I rush over to the Book of Shadows and start to flip through it.

"Why can't we just be happy, run into a meadow and take in the warm air then pick fruits with nymphs." Kerry exclaims spinning around.

"Listen Rachel Ray, I'm at my rope's end with this perky crap! If you don't can it, I'm going to rip your lips off and shove it up your happy ass." She yelps and quickly covers her mouth and I return my attention back to the book.

"Okay here we are.

**Open Kerry's heart to reveal, **

**That part which she does not want to feel **

**Send it back from whence it came, **

**But don't protect her from the pain"**

Nothing happens, at all. Crap.

"Wait, Drew said you put something in your drawer, maybe it's your sorrow trying to get out but can't." I rush over to the attic door but the teenage boy who we were helping hits me and I go flying backwards in some boxes. He takes out a dagger and heads over to Kerry who doesn't budge.

"Let's make peace not war." She says and he backhand slaps her. Well…it's about time; someone had to shut her up. He walks closer to her and goes to stab her.

"No!" I yell and fling my arms in the air to freeze him and thank God it works. I grab a nearby lamp and hit him across the head with it rendering him unconscious. I head down the stairs of the attic to Kerry's room and open her drawer. I find the bottle but I also find a picture; one of me and Drew sleeping her bed, I smile at it and place it back in gently then open the bottle. The energy flies out goes through the wall. A big crash comes from upstairs and I ran up. I smile in victory when I see Kerry standing over the demon boy I'm guessing. She looks at me then smiles and I return one. I head over to her by the Book of shadows.

"Let's find our brother," she says and flips through The Book of Shadows landing on a spell.

"**Power of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies**

**Come to us who call you near**

**Come to us and settle here." **a big ball of essence shines and Drew appears next to me. I immediately entangle him in a hug which he returns just as eager. He looks over to Kerry who smiles at him warmly.

"Glad your back." She nods and smiles back. Unfortunately we are taken out of our Kodak moment by the demon getting off of the floor.

"So anyone know what is exactly going?"

"Well, we are dealing an alchemist who has resurrected a legion of undead demons to come after us."  
Drew explains and I groan.

"I think of a spell to summon the alchemist then I know one to vanquish him. If he dies then all of his minions should as well." Kerry says and I and Drew sigh in relief. The demon boy shoots a fireball but I freeze it and him.

"After you Kerry." I exclaim and she smiles and wiggles her eyebrows.

"**Bring forth one who animates the dead**

**Turns the deceased to living for bloodshed**

**Bring forth the alchemist here out of his demonic shell**

**To met us here from the bowels of hell." **A pit opens in the middle of the room and a very brittle looking man flies out of it and lands in the front of us. Kerry then flips to another page and we all recite the spell.

"**Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone  
the alchemist shall transform none  
cruel scientist of evil born  
with these words face the fire's scorn." **He turns red and fire rises from the ground seemingly consuming him then blows up; the demon boy does so as well. The three of us sigh in heavy relief.

Jesse and Hestia." I scream out remembering they were battling those creatures down stairs. I just hope they weren't eaten or anything. When I arrive it's quite the opposite. Hestia is on the floor breathing heavily from exhaustion and Jesse is leaning against the wall shirtless, looking up to the ceiling I rush over to him.

"Are you okay Jess?" he looks down at me and half smiles.

"I'm alright Allen, I meant what I said before, and I'm going to fight for your love…literally. I'm going to make you fall in love with me." I fall silent and he frowns. What the hell…I grab his face and smash our lips together but pull away very quickly.

"If it makes you feel better, I can't wait until I fall for you too."

**Drew POV**

"I returned the dogs, to Ms. Higgs." Kerry tells us coming into the kitchen. It's the morning after the big battle and I feel great. It's a particularly bright morning and all of us including Jesse and Hestia re going to get breakfast together.

"Well Kerry I can't say that I miss you being happy." I admit and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to deal with my emotions like a regular human being."

"I agree with that don't want you turning to miss perky anymore; you were quite annoying." Jesse exclaims and we all laugh at her expense.

"Where's Allen he should have been ready years ago." Hestia groans

"I'm ready." Allen's voice echoes, breaching into our conversation. What happens next is a little…bizarre.

"How do I look." All five of us stare in shock, Jesse's face is of pure amusement; he likes it? Hestia is on the verge of laughter and Farah's face is indifferent, I can't even make out Kerry's face…

"So, is **ginger** working on me?" all of us stay quiet.

"Well…." we all snap out of our shock and start rambling off our incoherent thoughts on it and he squints his eyes. Kerry falls straight backwards like a brick wall. None of us even seem to notice though and the room gets deathly silent.

"I'm guessing that's no." he says with wide eyes and biting his lips. His very lightly ginger hair which seems to resemble blonde in a way his faintly covering his right eye with its sweep bang.

"She'll be alright; she'll just walk it off." I pitch in.

-End-

**WOW! Allen's a ginger IRONYYYYYY. He just became a part of an even more teased group of people…gingers! **

**I love gingers by the way. I think they are awesome…except Carrot Top…he's creepy. Remember what I said, this is the episode where Allen's plot decreases a bit; in an upcoming episode he actually won't be present for most of the duration of it. It is a brother-sister plotline which I've come up with between Kerry and Drew. It's going to be in the next few chapters so look out for that one.**

**Whoop, Whoop…next chapter is my 10****th**** double digits anyone? :D And in less than three months, it's Hawesome yull. **

**Next Chapter in the next couples of minutes, hours, days, maybe weeks. Who knows? But it's one that I've wanted to write for some time now. A very persistent demon of the original charmed ones return who is quite frankly they're greatest rival. Can you guess who? Below is a saying on the theme of the next episode. If you can figure it out then you'll know who the main demon is. **

**HINT (How about a little jeopardy huh?) **

**F_ _R IS _ GR_ _T MOT_V_ _ OR**

**Fill in the blanks and you'll know who it is.**

**Here are the songs used in this ep.**

**Back in Black – AC/DC**

**It's a Man's, Man's, Man's, Man's World – James Brown **

**Highway to Hell – AC/DC**

**We Will Rock You – Queen **

**Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def leppard**

**XOXO **


	13. Charming Interlude 2

This is a Note:

I'm am back ladies and Gentlemen and Episode 10 will be up this Friday. I'm now starting to work on Episode 11 as well and if I do finish then I shall post both at once. A little belated Easter gift from me to you but that's only if finish it. I am also so sorry for taking so long it's been like how long? 2 -3 weeks …bummer. A lot is going to take place in this episode, a lot that is involving Jesse and Allen relationship…I know I said I would calm down their relationship but it's so hard to when it's so interesting. So yes, they will play a very big role in the next episode. For better or for worse is the question really. But this episode officially starts the Season Finale countdown as it is the first part of the final arch.

Two homage episodes to two of my favorite episodes of Charmed are coming up back to back as well. They will be the 14th and 15th episode of this season and I am soo excited to write them. I already have something very big planned for them and I really want to write them while they are in my head but I have to finish 11 – 13 first.

But I have great News…I am sure to do Season 2! *Throws up confetti* :D

I can tell you this; a lot of DRAMA will be going down in the episode leading up to it.

Season 1 will end by July and Season 2 shall start September 2nd 2011. I know, a lot early to be planning but I am confident that I shall be doing it because of the positive response for this season.

Season 2 will be filled with drama as well as you can expect but it's a little too early to tell you soooo keep on reading my little grass hoppers.

New Episode This Friday.

"Fear Factor"


	14. 01x10 Fear Factor

**Charmed: The New Generation**

**Fear Factor **

**10/17**

**Code (01; 10)**

* * *

**Countdown to Season Finale **

**7 episodes left**

* * *

**Written from April 10, 2011 11:40pm – April 24****th**** 4:19pm) **

**Posted**: **April 29****th**** 2011**

* * *

**Kerry POV**

"Quick!" Drew yells as we run into the upstairs bathroom and lock the door. The three of us back on the other side of the room as the demonic assassins start to bang hard on the door.

"What do we do now?" Allen shrieks and we both jump at the loud sounds of the banging on the door.

"You have the potion right?" Allen nods at Drew's question.

"Well Carrot top, when I open the door use it." Allen snarls at his comment and Drew gives him a smirk.

"Not the time for a brother spat guys!" I scold them and Drew approaches the door, just as he reaches it, it explodes in his face sending him crashing into Allen and the potion into the sink and down the drain.

"Damn it." I use my power to throw the demon from the door into his partners and help Allen and Drew up. We run out and head to the conservatory down the stairs. The demons shimmer into the room and we get to fighting them. One of them wields a dagger and throws it at us, Allen however freezes it and I telekinetically throw it at him and he explodes. The other two run at us and Drew uses his lighting powers to kill one, but the blasts sends both me and him flying and he lands on me.

"Get off me lard ass." I squeal. Allen screams and it snaps me and Drew out of our little squat. Quickly getting up, he throws a lightning bolt at the demon and it sends it flying back.

"Allen now!" she shouts and Allen throws the potion at the demon, he subsequently explodes leaving one demon left. He runs in the other room and Drew runs behind him.

"You okay Ally." My smooth voice asks the young boy who nods at my question.

"One of them blew up my homework."

"Oh…well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't think telling my teacher I fire wielding demon blew it up is going to get me more time." I tilt my head in agreement. Then,

"Aah!" The thunderous scream echoes from the front, one that belongs to Drew. Allen and I run into the room but what we see is, perplexing, confusing and very, very…disturbing.

"What the Hell…" Allen whispers at the sight of a fully grown male clown trying to attack Drew. He is on top of Drew holding him down and laughing all the way. Me and Allen are too confused to even move.

"A little help here!" Drew yells and me and Allen break into action. He kicks the head of the clown and he loosens his grip on Drew and focuses on Allen. He gets up and slowly approaches Allen who is now backing away.

"I have him!" he announces confidently. The clown moves superfast and holds Allen captive, like a bank robber would a hostage.

"I…don't have him. Get this creep off of me." Drew gets up and uses his power to create a shield and throws it at Allen and the clown. It zips past Allen and hits the clown, as if Allen was immune o it. Sadly, the clown was not. He stumbled back and Allen rushes over towards us. The clown gets up and throws a dart and Allen catches it.

"What kind of clo-" he cuts off when it explodes and sends I'm flying back and hit the grandfather clock.

"See, even evil clowns hate Gingers." Drew declares and I hit him upside his head. The clown throws another dart by I intervene and throw it back at him. It sticks in his chest and it explodes, taken him with it. A very tense silence over comes us, I can't believe what just happened.

"What the hell is going on?"

**Jesse POV**

"A Clown, really?" a say, skepticism and sarcasm dripping off my tongue. Davon simply nods his head.

"So…you gave me a break and replaced me with a clown?"

"NO you idiot, I recruited a very special friend, who has had more experience with the charmed ones more than any demon."

"Who is that?"

"Barbas, Demon of Fear." I raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't he dead or something?"

"Technically yes, but if The Source has tapped into his powers and if he can conjure up three fears of the charmed ones, Barbas will rise until midnight that night."

"What I suppose to do until then?"

"If things go as planned, nothing. Just stay out of the way for this one and let a veteran show you how it's done." I clench my jaw, I've been working with him since I was eleven and he still considers me a rookie. After I killed so many people, yet I'm still in his eyes, not ready for the Charmed Ones.

"I can take them if I wanted to."

"Really and how would you do that?"

"I know the Allen's biggest fear."  
"And that is?"

"Loosing Me…"

**Allen POV**

"So, have we figured out a reason why Pennywise tried to kill us?" I ask coming back into the kitchen, ready for school.

"No, but what I want to know is why Drew screamed like a little girl…" Kerry says her eyes setting on Drew who in true Drew fashion is drinking from the milk carton. He places it on the counter and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"I don't know, maybe I'm the most childish at heart so he targeted Me." both me and Kerry look at one another than back at him.

"Bull." She announces.

"Now tell us, why chucky was trying to kill you?"

"Chuckey's a doll not a cl-"

"You know what I mean! Now start talking." I yell in frustration, no time for his stupid sarcasm. He sighs, sits down and runs his rough hands through his hair.

"When I was younger…I was….well, I was afraid of clowns."

_Silence_

"You're... serious?" Kerry asks and he nods.

_Silence_

He nods and a little chuckle escapes my lips, Kerry follows suit and not a second later we both burst into waves of laughter at Drew's expense.

"It's not funny."

"What? It's freakin' hilarious."

"Can we just stick to the present problem?"

"Okay, alright, we're with you." Kerry speaks and I clear my throat.

"Why did my fear attack me in the middle of a demon battle?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling it's not done."

"Killer Clown 4: Revenge on Drew! Rated D for Drew's such a pussycat." I shout like a promotional trailer would. Drew groans and Kerry laughs again.

"Go to school Allen." Drew sneers and I tilt my head.

"Why? I wanna be here when Ronald McDonald kills you."

"He can't be Ronald, he wasn't _ginger_." He says with sarcasm and a smirk. I peer at him with squinted eyes and grab my bag.

I walk out the front door and down the steps. A silver car that is becoming rather familiar to me pulls up and the front window's glass opens.

"Need a ride stranger?" Jesse asks in a playful tone.

"I was told never to catch rides with strangers."

"I'm a good stranger though."

"Really Now? I never knew they existed."

"I'm one of a kind, hop in."

"I have a car."

"Gas prices are sky high these days." I giggle.

"Are you always going to try to outwit me?"

"Only on Mondays, now get in." I don't protest this time and just get in the passenger seat.

"Good Morning." I greet him, leaning over I place a kiss on his cheek.

"It is now." He mumbles and drives off.

The drive is quiet, but not awkward at all, at this point in our relationship; we can do things without talking and not needing to speak. The radio isn't needed, we'd clash. Jesse is a metal head…like Drew. Something that has always annoyed me. I'm more into love songs and 90s singers like Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Shania twain, The Verve and Toni Braxton as well as 80s stars like Madonna, Michael, Cyndi Lauper and Janet Jackson. The silence that befalls us is comfortably sitting in between us; both our minds drift into different places of happiness whenever we are in each other's presence. Do I love him? if this was Allen from last year, who would recklessly use the word love, then yes, but since this is Allen of this year, who is a little more mature, not quite yet but almost there.

We finally reach the school parking lot and he gets out first as I gather my things. He opens up my door and helps me out like the gentlemen he is. That's one thing, about this relationship. Jesse is a complete gentlemen; something I have never before dated. I've always fallen for the heavily tattooed, popular, horny and player bad boy or the slutacious, skimpy dress wearing, popular, skank. It's kind of sad really. But with growth in my character comes rewards, one of which is Jesse. We walk in silence towards the school doors when a group of kids catch both of our attention. We approach the group and see a couple of seniors beating up on some kid. Out of all the ones there one of them sticks out.

Lex

Who else?

Anger bubbles within the pit of my stomach as I lunge forward into the circle and start to shove the kids of off the boy. I get to Lex and push him away; he stumbles but maintains his balance.

"Well, the weak defending the weaker, how cute." He utters as his cronies all laugh beside him. Jesse steps beside me with fury in his eyes and his fist balled.

"Did we make the fairy's boy toy mad?" he taunts as Jesse steps closer and closer to him.

"If you know what is good for you, you'd leave." Jesse warns in a low pitched growl toward Lex and his goons. Lex steps closer to him so that there nose's were slightly touching.

"Or," he smashes their foreheads together "what?"

"Or you get, kicked of the football team, suspended and get the living hell beaten out of you." We all turn around and see Ryan standing there in his jersey with a pissed expression.

Ryan are you taking up for these two fags and a loser?"

"These two fags are my friends and if you mess with them you'll have to deal with Me." he says confidently. Jesse smirks and I smile in victory as Lex steps back and leaves. The crowd begins to dissipate, leaving just me, Jesse, Ryan and the boy who just got attacked.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently picking him off the floor. When his eyes reach mine they become inflamed with terror and he jerks away from me.

"Just leave me alone." He mumbles as he dusts himself off. He does it so nonchalantly, as if he's used to it. Jesse steps foward

"Are you su-"

"I'm Fine!" he shouts causing me to slightly jump.

"_All students to the Theater now please." _The male voice ringing through the speakers indicates only that principal Waters want us to go to the stupid theater for some dumb announcement.

"I'll teach them to mess with me…" he murmurs with so much hatred. The hairs on the back of my neck pitch up and I move in closer to Ryan, who puts his one of his arms around my waist protectively. The boy calms down and mumbles a sorry before storming off. Jesse turns around and sighs. His eyes meet with the arm that Ryan has attached to my waist and peers at him. I can practically feel Ryan's skin tingle when Jesse's eyes land on him and he quickly lets go. Before the awkward silent rears its ugly head I clear my throat.

"So, we should be in the theater right now." I say, not daring to look into Jesse's eyes right now. I do however grab his hand and he squeezes mines back. We walk in silence into the building with Ryan on the side of me.

"Let go of Me!" the voice yells, it's painfully familiar to all three of us. We fall the sounds of it, the entire school should be in the theater room right now, so they cannot hear it. We approach the gym room double doors and Ryan and Jesse kick it open.

"Let me Go!" the boy yells, the same one from outside. Lex and one of his goons David is beating up him while three others look on laughing.

Jesse springs into action and heads over to them and punches one. The others notice and stop. Lex lets the poor boy drop to the floor and steps over him.

"Well, Well, we finally have you fags alone."

"What are you going to do?" Ryan scoffs. Lex laughs a bit and his gang all comes beside him. Three of them walk up to us, each of them standing in front of either one of us. Lex smirks and folds his arms. But that is immediately wiped off when Jesse punches one of them sending him crashing to the floor, Ryan kicks one in the balls then uppercuts him and I poke the last one in the eyes then kicking him in the gut sending him to the floor. The two boys come on either side of me as we stand victoriously in front Lex and David who is peering at me with a look that I don't even understand. I shiver under is blank gaze.

"Well, well 3 on 2 that seem hardly fair now is it." Ryan mocks smirking devilishly at Lex and David whose eyes have yet to leave my frame.

"Why don't we even those odds…Ryan go get a teacher or an ambulance, either or really." Jesse sneers and Ryan chuckles.

"Aye Aye Captain." He says standing at attention that goes through the gym doors.

"This ends…right now." I growl at Lex and he scoffs.

"Please Allen; you and I both know this is far from over."

"You have been a thorn in my ass for far enough Lex. When are you going to realize that I don't like you, don't care about you and don't want anything to do with you?" I pretty much scream at him with all the anger that I have for him. He just doesn't get that. He seems taken aback by my words a bit. This makes no sense. He feels the same damn way. Maybe it's because he has never seen me this angry before. Jesse looks the same as well and David's eyes are still on me. This time I snap at him.

"Can you stop looking at me all goggle eyed, it's starting to creep me out." His eyes flash and his face heats up with embarrassment but he quickly composes himself.

"Shut up you fairy; what did I ever do?"

"You are Lex's right hand man, whatever he has done, you were right there. You are just as involved as him."

"You act all innocent, as of you haven't done us anything. Remember that whole naked photo thing last year." Davis barks back and Lex tints a slight pink color. Jesse looks at me with his eye brows raised and I shrug.

"As if you didn't deserve that, you tossed my biology project into the garbage!"  
"You could have taken it out." Lex speaks.

"When, before or after you lit it on Fire?" they steps closer and now all four of us we face to face.

"You are the single most stupid and reprehensible human beings on this planet." David goes to speak but I raise my hand and cut him off, his emerald eyes, lost in confusion. I have to get this of my chest.

"You made my life hell as a freshman; you embarrassed me when I was a sophomore and now again as a junior. You just can't leave me alone. Why?" they all remain silent, Lex almost looks like he about to boil over in anger, not as much as I am and David's eyes look regretful.

"I Hate You both." I hiss with as much venom and conviction I could summon. After that all hell breaks Loose.

Lex swings and hits me in my jaw. Before I could even blink Jesse was on top of him striking. I get up off the floor and feel my lip and blood is dripping from it. Not a lot but enough to send me into a crazy rage. I storm Lex's way as him and Jesse still fight on the gym room floor. Before I arrive something snatches me by the back of my shirt's color and grips me back.

"Let me Go David." I bark at him. His eyes go soft he lets me g and I uppercut him, sending him to the floor. His dirty blonde hair covers his face but I can see he is seething through it. He gets up off the floor and I try to do a roundhouse kick but he stops my leg. His eyes return to their coold look and he throws me back and I slide until I hit the gym room's door. My vision gets a little blurry and I can see four figures standing. Wait. Four? My vision clears up and I see the young boy who was being bullied standing up again. My eyes widen in horror as he pulls out a small gun from under his shirt. The other three boys who are currently fighting one another do not notice him up. He aims his gun at who else than Lex and fires a bullet but I quickly freeze it. I stay in a frozen position, as the whole room is right now. That kid had a gun; he could have killed all of us and we were arguing. I get up off the floor and rush over to Jesse.

"Uhh, how do I do this?" I ponder to myself. I have never really unfrozen just one person before but it's worth a shot. I wiggle my index finger and he unfreezes. I breathe a sigh of relief. He looks at me confused but then looks over at the other two boys. His eyes grow wider when he sees the bullet and even bigger when he sees the person who shot at us. The bullet is very close to Lex. Maybe I should let him get shot, he deserves it anyway…what am I saying? He's a human being and I don't want him dead.

"Okay you move Lex and I get take down Mr. Trigger Happy." Jesse says and I nod. He slowly moves over him and rushes him. The room instantly unfreezes and I quickly move Lex before he could get shot. The bullet hits the wall.

_Where the Hell is Ryan?_

"What the hell?" Lex yells in distress. The boy kicks Jesse off of him and kicks him again. He moves his hands swiftly and Lex and David slam into the wall.

"What, you're a-"

"Demon?" he finishes with a chuckle.

"No, but I have been dipping into black magic as of late and it gave me these cool powers."

"Why?"

"Because, of_ them," _He hisses peering at an unconscious Lex and David. "They made my life a living hell for the bpast year and now I want revenge. So this demon said he could give me the power to teach them a lesson."

"This is not the way to." His eyes turn back to me.

"You should understand, they pick on you almost as much as they pick on me."

"Yes, but this isn't the answer."

"It must end in death." He raises his gun and points it at them but the moment he sees my hands going up to freeze him some force pushes me back. I land on my stomach with my head smashed against the floor. I stumble to my knees. He then points the gun back at me. The gym doors crash open and in walk Ryan with three male teachers.

About Damn Time

"Ryan where the hell were you?" I yell

"Sorry, I got distracted by something." I scoff. The boy cocks his gun and it gains the attention of the entire room, or at least the few who are still conscious.

A Girl I'm sure

"Get down Ryan!"

Then the boy fires a shot. Things go in slow motion. My body can't move the only thing I can see is the bullet flying at me and at the corner of my eyes Jesse running towards me.

I can't remember what happens next but the warm feeling of blood all over me is enough to know that someone just got shot.

End-

* * *

**Are you not going to welcome me Back? :D**

**Who got shot? It's really up in the air at this point. **

**This episode was much, much longer but me wanting to leave it on a cliff hanger, I don't always do this kind of thing but it it will happen in the episodes to come so get used to it. **

**I guess people are happy that I am writing again because my hits shot through the roof when I posted my note two days ago ha-ha I love you guys :p.**

**You can bet that Barbas will be in the upcoming episode. That is a guarantee. He is a part of the final arc plot. Now we got a healthy dose of history between Allen, Lex and David. That was for a very big purpose. One that will be made clear in an upcoming episode. The Next episode is called:**

"**Easy, Sleazy, Cheesy, Pitiful. Covergirl." Can you guess what that one is about? **

**Well all I can say about it is that that storyline from this one continues into that one. but the siblings have other things to deal with as well. Until next time, God Bless**

**XOXO.**


	15. Note III

So here's the deal. I am cluttered with school work. My final exams are right around the corner so I haven't had time to really write. BUT! I am near done finish with Episode 12. I promise as soon as I am done with these stupid exams I will be writing like there is NO Tomorrow…!

I am really starting to develop what will take place in the final 5 episode of the season and I must say, I like it. There shall be heartbreak, lots of deception and, death and as you can imagine …demons!

This was just a quick Note. New Episode is due any day but I really plan for it to be in June. So keep a sharp look out. It will be by far the longest chapter I have written, it already has about 7,500 words and I am still working on the main plot of it, so it will be around 10,000 words, a little present for you guys for not updating for a month. So stay tuned faithfuls. Stay blessed and **Charmed**.

XOXO Kas-e


	16. 01x011 Easy Sleazy Pitiful Covergirl

**Charmed: The New Generation**

* * *

**Easy, Sleazy, Cheesy, Pitiful. Covergirl.**

* * *

**11/17**

**Code: (01; 11)**

**Season Finale Countdown Continues: The Arc Part 2/5**

**6 episodes Left **

* * *

**I got a lot of inspiration from Adele's album **_**21**_** to write the next couple of episodes. I want to make them sad, but with humor, love, strength and intensity. Her album is amazing, Album of the Year nominee for sure. **

**Written from (April 22, 2011 9:56 pm – June 3, 2011 9:13pm) **

**Posted: June 3rd**** 2011 **

* * *

**Kerry POV**

"So have you found any way to get rid of chuckles?" I ask tentatively towards Drew who is sitting in the kitchen with his head on the table. Breathing in and out slowly, as if he is in some sort of distress. He raises his head at my question and looks me in the eyes before rolling them and groaning.

"No." he says bluntly and with finality. As if there was no way to get rid of the killer clown. I drag a chair over to him and sit in it perkily, putting an unwanted arm around his shoulder and place my head at the armpit of his arm. Big Mistake. My nose wrinkles and move back quickly at the unmistakable male stench rolling from under his arm. I put my right hand over my mouth and my left over my nose and say with a muffled sound. "Have you not heard of bathing…or deodorant?"

He throws me a dirty look and I raise an eyebrow and he sighs.

"I'm too worried to bathe."

"Is it really that bad? The clown thing." My question grabs his attention, he looks me in the eyes for the second time and a groan, slamming his head, possibly by mistake unto the table and a groan exits his lips. I pat him on his back, but dare not to go close to him again in fear that the odor would attack me again. This time he seems to take the kindness at allowed continuing to pat him.

"Is there something bothering you?" I ask, being careful not to sound too pushy but enough to show that I am genuinely worried about him.

"No…" he says with no conviction or believability at all; as if he wasn't trying to sway me to believe him, as if he wanted me to ask on. Very unlike him.

"I know you're lying Drew, I see that right that pathetic attempt at covering up your emotions." My words bring his head up once again, a good size bump lies in the middle of his forehead from where he dropped his head so hard onto the table.

"There is nothing wrong Kerry." This time he is more convincing, more potent about making me stop asking. I head the warning and stop.

"What has Farah found out?" he ask me. We sent Farah to the elders to fond what they know on killer clowns and needless to say she has not been back since. Not surprising, who would even believe us when we said it?

"No, but we do know that your fear came to life."

"Yeah, so why haven't' you or Allen's happened yet?" I shrug at his question as the phone rings. He gets up and goes to it in the other room. Just then Farah orbs in.

"So, what have you found out?" she sits in one of the chairs and I follow.

"Well, they say it's either a witch or a demon. But because it is one of his fears, they vote demon."

"Any in particular?"

"They had one suggestion but it's impossible."

"Who?"

"Barbas, Demon of-"

"Fear…" I finish for her, with shock and fright.

"You know him?"

"Bedtime stories, Mom used to tell us about all the old demons they faced and I guess Barbas was one that just attacked every generation, ours seems to be no different."

"He's very dangerous Kerry; the things he can do are horrific and are well documented." Before I had time to respond Drew bursts into the kitchen. Fear, ironically plastered on his face like a billboard, his eyes hold terror and he was shaking tremendously. Both I and Farah stand to our feet as he begins to speak.

"There's been a shooting at Allen's school." He says with grief and tremendous agony.

"What?" Farah hisses and I remain silent, unable to bring words forward.

"What happened?" Farah continues.

"They won't tell me, all they said was that someone was shot and a student told them to get to the hospital now."

"It must be Jesse calling for Allen, dear God." Farah says, seemingly on the brink of tears.

"We have to go now!" the two quickly exit the room but I am paralyzed by fear. This wasn't some demon attack; it was a human trying to kill my brother. Magic can't fix it, things would be too suspicious. Te very thought of losing Allen, my baby brother is enough to make my knees nearly give out. The kitchen door bursts open again and Drew runs in.

"Kerry, come on!" he shouts and I snap out my thoughts. He pulls me by the hands, out of the kitchen through the front door and into the car. Drew flies down the roads, streets, corners until we arrived at San Francisco Memorial. The three of us dashed out of the car to the front office. A plump African American lady, with locks and glasses, who's seemingly attacking her computer's keyboard at how viciously she's typing, sits at the desk. Drew clears his throat and she looks up momentarily from the top of her glasses and slowly looks back down.

"Can I help you sir." She says both dryly and with certain boredom.

"Yes, we are here for the shooting at San Francisco High."

"Please head to the waiting room, the doctors aren't finished with the patient yet."

"Listen lady, my brother got shot, direct me to his room!" Drew demands. The lady looks up again, this time with more anger.

"Listen to me _Sir," _she says with more vigor and venom determined not to be outdone by Drew; she looks like she has done this before… "The doctor is still tending to your _brother_, if you want him okay, then you will have to head to the waiting room, two males and a female are there. They came with him, so I suggest you go."

Drew not wanting to be out down starts to open his mouth but Farah quickly places her hand over it.

"Thank you ma'am." She says as I drag Drew to the waiting room. We enter the room laced with sick people and family members of all kinds. Coughing and incessant sneezing fills the room; the TV and the sounds is the only thing really keeping it from being silent. The three of us scour the room in search of Jesse and Hestia who we know are here.

"Over there." Farah points and the three of us head over. Hestia and some other boy with blonde hair stand against the wall, separated from everyone else.

"Hestia." Drew says quietly and she darts her head up when she sees us. Her makeup is smudged and one of her heels is broken.

"Guys…" she trails off, her voice sounding horse, full of grief and despair.

"Hestia, what happened?" Farah asks. She clears her throat and runs her hands through her brunette hair.

"Some psycho fired shots at Allen after him, Jesse and Ryan tried to stop him from getting beaten up by Lex and his gang."

"Figures." Drew says blankly and sighs.

"So how bad is he?" I ask, hoping, praying for a positive answer.

"He got shot on his shoulder blade and lost a lot of blood, but the doctor said he should be okay." I close my eyes as the blonde boy, who I'm suspecting is Ryan finishes his sentence. We fall quiet for a while before I notice someone is missing.

"Where's Jesse?" my question causes both Hestia and Ryan to look at me puzzled.

"What do you mean? He's in the ER, he just got shot." This time the three of the adults snap our attention to them.

"Both Allen and Jesse got shot?" Drew asks with curiosity and both I and Farah wait for a response. Before that answer could be given, the room's lights flicker off and back on again causing a slight pause of uneasiness that not only settled with us but with the entire room of sick people and family.

"N-No," Ryan stutters, still shaken up by the lights "Jesse got shot, only Jesse."

"But we though Allen was the one to get shot…" I say stunned and relieved at the news.

"I think you should go talk to Allen, he's outside the ER's door. He wanted to be alone, but I think he will talk to you three." Hestia suggests and I nod.

"Farah stay here with them, me and Drew will be right back." I tell her and she answers with a slight nod. I grab Drew by the hand and we quickly escape the room and jog in the direction of the ER. When we banked the corner, we saw a ginger headed boy, with his back leaning against the wall, but his feet starch out, his head directed up at the ceiling and his arms holding a bloody towel. Me and Drew pick up our pace and run to him. He doesn't acknowledge our presence, though I'm sure he doesn't even know we are here.

"Allen?" Drew says dimly causing him to slowly lower his head and eyes from the ceiling. They are bloodshot and his cheeks are tearstained. The brightness in his eyes are gone and replaced with a moody, sadness. He remains quiet.

"Allen, what happened, I though you got shot." I say trying to get him to speak.

"Yeah, we were really worried Allen, we risked three speeding tickets to get here as fast as we did." Drew says, probably trying to lighten the mood, but it remains unbroken.

"No, Jesse got shot."

(Flashback) in **Allen's POV**

The bullet came seemed to be hurdling towards me in slow motion, me unable to move. Too shocked and scared to even try and freeze it. But at the corner of my eye, I can see someone coming towards me at seeming light speed.

_Jesse_

The room sped up again and as the bullet approached, so did Jesse. It became a race between the two and the target was me.

Jesse won and he pushed me out of the way and I hit the floor with a hard thud. As soon as I came to, I noticed that I wasn't the only one. Jesse was and the boy with the gun was also on the floor, one surrounded by teachers and other students, while the other with a pool of blood, not moving at all. I panicked; my breathing became uneven and shaken. I scurried over to Jesse but was blocked by the teachers who were helping him. They grabbed him and helped him up, he looked unconscious but his eyes were still slightly open. They helped him to the door and Ryan came to me. My stomach felt like it was on fire and y head began to swing.

My heart through not literally, stopped in its tracks. I felt cold and dead. I hardly noticed that Ryan was now beside me, holding my hand and leading out of the gym behind the paramedics who were waiting outside. They helped Jesse up on the stretcher and placed him into the ambulance. I snapped back to reality as they started to close the door. I abruptly stopped it and put a leg on it to prevent them from closing it. The female dressed in a white coat, chocolate eyes and pale skin looked up down at me wondering who I was but asked no questions. One look in my eyes and she knew. She opened the door wider and helped me into the back of the ambulance and sat me next to Jesse, who had since slipped into unconsciousness. The blood had ceased with a towel that was wrapped around his shoulder blade.

The nurse looks at me, her eyes somber and filled with sympathy towards me.

"I'm guessing you two are together?" I simply nod at her and she nods back.

"Well, it would help if you told me what happened." I hesitate before answering her; I don't want to think about it.

"He took a bullet for me…" the words leave my mouth strained and forced, just to answer her even though I know with saying it more questions are not far behind.

"Wow, he must really care about you."

"I guess he does." I say quietly, looking at Jesse's impeccable face. Taking it in, it might be the last. I just noticed that he is growing a mustache. I told him that I didn't want him to keep one until we are out of school. He said when we're married then he will grow one and I'm not allowed to. It's just his way of wanting to wear the pants in this relationship. His wants to be the dominant one. Ironically, I'm the one with the powers. Plus, the very thought that we are going to make it to marriage plagues my thoughts a lot. Would I marry him if he asked? Right Now, no. I have dreams to fulfill and the witch thing sure isn't going to help it. So marriage isn't even a topic in my foreseeable future. That's my logic. Jesse however, says that I should forget my brain and just go with my heart. We are so different even in thinking. I guess it's true, opposites really do attract.

"Do you love him?" her words snap me out of my thoughts and back to this reality. I open my mouth but words fight to stay in.

"I took a bullet for him…he better love Me." the two of us looked down shocked at the strained voice wide eyed. Jesse spoke, one of his eyes open and wearing a dim smile. It causes me to smile as well; I get from where I'm sitting and get closer to his face.

"Jesse, are you okay?"

"I've been worse…" he says, smiles then coughs. My smile fades slowly as he does so.

"I'll be alright Allen." He reassures me. I put a hand on his cheek and slowly caress it. The ambulance comes to a halt and the doors fly open. The paramedics take Jesse out and then help me out of the back as well. We all race to the ER. Jesse looks at me with a worried expression on his face. It must have been for me. He's brave right? He slips through the ER's doors but I am stopped. A man dressed in all white holds me by the collar.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there."

"What?" I yell outraged.

"He's going into surgery, do you really want to see him getting cut open?" I think for a second.

"He's my…" I sigh, no use telling him that we are together. He'll just say we are teenagers in "puppy love" or something. He hands me the tissue. I hadn't noticed that I'd been crying. Blood covers my shirt so I slip it off. Good thing I wore a white-T under this one.

"Call his parents." the command raises other questions.

"I don't know his parents, he lives alone."

"Is he emancipated?"

"I-I don't know." The man sighs and hands me another tissue.

"Allen!" I turn at the sound of the voice. Hestia and Ryan all coming my way. She engulfs me in a long hard hug and Ryan gives me a sympathetic look. This time I break down on her arm. I just let the tears roll down.

"Well, since you don't know his parents, all your guardians, when he's patched up I'll let you go in once they are here." I nod and thank him as he disappears behind the white double doors.

"Come on Allen; let's go to the waiting room."I shake my head boldly.

"I'll stay here, make sure the school calls Kerry or Drew." They both give me one more final look and head off. I lean against the wall and look up at the sky, drifting into a daydream.

**(Back to Present) Drew POV**

"I'm so sorry Allen…" Kerry says meekly as he finishes explain what happened. I rest a hand on his shoulder and he leans into me, resting his head on my chest. The double doors leading to the ER pen and out comes a man dressed in white. He smiles at Allen and looks over at Kerry then at me skeptically.

"These two look a little young to be your parents."

"No, these are my siblings; both my parents have passed away."

"Oh, well fortunately, no one is dying today it seems. Jesse is going to be just alright. You can go see him now."

"Great! What Room?" Allen says eagerly.

"23c floor 2." He thanks the man and runs up the goes through the doors and runs up the stairs, not even looking at the elevators that were on the opposite side.

"We should take the elevator Drew; give him little time with him before we arrive." Kerry suggests and I nod. We head to the silver doors and press the button. A few seconds later and the doors open. We slipped in and the annoying elevator music started to play. We arrived on the floor and the room "23c" is right in front of us. We both look at each other and nod before proceeding to it. She opens the door and goes in first and I follow behind her. Allen is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding one of Jesse's hands inside his own.

"Hey," he says weekly but with a smile. Brave kid.

"Jesse, how are you feeling?" Kerry's asks and I await an answer. He smiles again.

"I'll be a-okay in no time."  
"You might have to ride this injury out, I don't Farah can heal you." Kerry says and I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, they might get suspicious of your sudden recovery." I finish and he nods. Allen stands up, about to protest but Jesse grabs him by his shirt and sits him back down.

"They're right Ally; I'll be okay in a few weeks, maybe quicker. The consequences of they find out will be dire." Jesse says sternly towards the redhead who just sighs.

"Well since you are confined to this bed, maybe you can tell us what the hell is going on." Kerry returns the stern tone towards both him and Allen folding her arms.

"Well we were trying it help this kid, but turns out he had powers." Allen says in one quick breath.

"What? How is that even possible, he's not a witch?"

"He said he got it from some demon or something."

"Great." I squeak throwing my arms in the air.

"Another question, Jesse, where are your parents." as soon as Kerry asks the question Allen's head snaps towards him for an answer. Jesse's face looks uncomfortable and he doesn't speak for a while.

"My parents are these powerful people in the underground world, that's all I can really tell you."

"Okay, but where are they?" I ask now wanting to know myself.

"They are working on catching a set of people, so they sent me here."  
"You story is getting lazy Jesse. You said you were a demon hunter." Kerry's hisses and Allen gets up off the bed and comes over to me and Kerry.

"Who are you Jesse? The truth this time please." Allen barks, forgetting his boyfriend his hurt. Jesse clenches his jaw and opens his mouth to answer but the lights at the top of the room start to flicker off and on again like they did the waiting room. This time they do it constantly.

A green aura suddenly appears in the room followed by fire. I shield my eyes from it and turn my head.

"Well, well what do we have here." a very ominous voice says. I turn my head seeing a man, with white hair, wrinkled skin and bad teeth smiling at the three of us. Me, Allen and Kerry stand next to the door, on the opposite side of Jesse's bed as the man stands in the middle.

"Well, these are the charmed ones."

"Who are you?" Allen shouts alarmed.

"I'm Barbas, demon of fear." Kerry stumbles back a bit and a gulp.

"That explains why that clown was after me?"

"Not exactly, that was the Source; you see if he could have brought all three of your fears to life then I can back."

"But only my fears came to life." I tell him and he shows that creepy smile again.

Really, Kerry fears came to life when she thought Allen got shot," Kerry's looks wide eye at him and shares a look at Allen with me. "Allen's fears came to life when he thought that he was going to lose Jesse thus losing yet another love and voila here I am" for the first time since became into the room he looks over at Jesse. "Aah, Jesse how nice to see you again," Again? What, did they fight before? Or do they know each other. This boy's lies are getting more complicated.

"Your fears would've come to life if I didn't come, didn't they?" Jesse gives him a pissed look but keeps quiet.

"Jesse what is he talking about?" Allen asks him wearing worried face, his eyes glassy, on the verge of tears seemingly.

Barbas laughs as Jesse is unable to answer him; he just looks down letting his hair cover his eyes.

"Jesse why can't you answer him?" I roar at him. Pissed off. We let him stay with him, Allen clings to him, he even takes a bullet for him and now he's screwing things up?

"Silence!" Barbas roars back but at this point I am too pissed to think rationally.

"That's it, let's put this bag of bones down" I shout and Kerry swings her arms and throws him against the wall.

"You're just like any other demon." Allen shouts to him as the three of us approach him.

"Insolent little children!" he screams and a big ball of fire surrounds him and blasts the three of us through the doors of the room and crashing into the elevator that was open. Barbas was gone and Jesse was pinching his nose. The doors of the elevator start to close

"Well, never seen that before…" Allen admits and the doors come to a complete close.

(Two days Later - Wednesday 9:20 am) (P.s This is where the story line this episode really begins)

**Kerry POV**

"Drew! I'm off to my client." I shout from downstairs. He comes down dressed in an all white suit with an apron around him and his big hat ready for work.

"What client?"

"A new one, a model. Who says there has been fighting on her set and now she's pressing charges."

"A model?" he says with that look in his eyes

"Simmer down big boy; you should only have eyes for one lady."

"Well, I and that one lady are not a couple…yet."

"What are you waiting on exactly?" my question seems to bother him. He sighs and I end it there.

"Okay Drew, I'll be back as soon as I'm done. When I get back we'll see what we can find out about this Barbas character." And just like that I am out the door. Today feels particularly windy, strong and unforgiving. It causes my clothes to blow to one side. Good thing I wore my power female suit today. My hair unfortunately cannot be tamed. It's a slave to the wind. I hurry and go into my car and fly zoom down the road. I get out and approach this big building. It's peach and has huge double doors. People walk in and out, all looking rather professional and it has a big sign at the top that says "Lipstick Inc."

"Guess this is it." I step inside and it seems like mayhem. People running around, scantily clad woman posing and the oxygen in the room has been replaced with hairspray. I look over and see a man, with a camera in his hands, his hip sway as he snaps pictures if a tall beauty in front of him. She herself holds an aura, a regal like presence. Because unlike the other girls in the room, she was not dressed like a two dollar whore. She looks away from the camera and to me.

"You must be the lawyer that Sonya called for, what a coward." Her deeply vindictive, yet blushingly feminine voice says.

"Do you know where I can find said Sonya?"

"In the back, with the other troll dolls." This chick is starting to piss me off.

"Maybe it's just me, but you are the troll here." she scoffs, stepping out of the scenery that lay in the back of her. The camera man comes over with her.

"You better watch your mouth little girl." She warns, but I am not the least bit frightened.

"You better watch your lip before I smack it off your face." She looks at me wide eyed but scoffs again

"Don't be mad that I am rich and powerful."

"I'm not; I make the same figure, probably higher while keeping my dignity."

"I get paid to dress in close to nothing."

"There's a name for that." Her eyes bulge again but she simply turns on her heels and walks away leaving me with the camera man.

"How graceful." I say ironically. She seems so elegant and graceful on the outside but on the inside she's a bitch.

"Yes, she may have an ugly inside but her outside shines brighter." He says with a thick French accent.

"I am Razor, the head photographer of this building."

"I'm Kerry Halliwell and as you've heard I am looking for Sonya Bridgewater."

"She is in the back room, door 8." I thank him silently and head to the back rooms, avoiding rubbing up against the naked women who seem to all have the same attitude as the wench I spoke to moments ago. I walked through a door at the back and started to look for her. She wouldn't be hard to find since I know how she looks. Tall, blonde and beautiful. Damn. I forgot I'm in a modeling building, they all look like that. As I'm passing one door a hear rustling followed by a big crash, like glass breaking.

"Hello?" No answer. Then out of nowhere something his doors and sends me crashing into the next side of it. I'm in heels, so I almost popped my neck hitting the other side. I storm back over, this time not caring for anyone on the other side, just for revenge for the bitch who did that! I swing my arms and the door crashes open. It's a hallway, a short one and dark a door is at the end. A high pitched screams rattles my ears. I slowly and quietly walk around the corner and kick in the door.

"What the Hell?" I shout as this thing, a winged woman of some sort is on top of this girl. Once it sees me it jumps off and flies at me with its long claws. I push it back using my powers and it hits the mirror, shattering it completely.

"What happened?" I ask frantically, but she only gasps for air. Her body, her convulsing. But even stranger, her skin was starting to sag, her good looks fading as if she was, aging…

Then, it turns to dust. Sparkling gold dust. I look over at the bird woman and she looks and caws, quite loudly. Her wings cover her entire body then just like that she is gone. Leaving me stunned and eyes ready to pop out my head.

**Allen POV **

Me and Hestia walk alongside each other heading to gym class. Today for some reason they decide to do a juniors v seniors doge ball tournament thing. I am all for it, let out some pent up aggression and rage out on unsuspecting seniors. We are both geared up in our PE outfits. She, in a sports bra with her hair in a nice pony tail an shorts on with pink Nike tennis and I in a sleeveless T-shirt in white jogging pants and Jordan's and my hair wet. It's safe to say we look hot. We walk into the room filled with boys and girls, seniors and juniors alike. I step over to where the juniors are who seem to be just relaxing on the bleachers of the huge gymnasium. I grab a basketball from on of them and head over to the court.

One by one my shots go in. I've always been athletic. It seems to be in our blood. Drew was captain of the football team when he was in school and Kerry was co-captain of our cheer squad. They both became Prom King and Queen in their respective years and I hold the troublesome task of gaining the crown. I am not in the least bit worried nor am I concerned about winning that crown. It is meaningless to me. I throw a shot and the for time since I started I miss. The ball is the backboard and flies back at me over my head but the sound of it hitting floor never came. I turn around and suck in a breath at who was holding the ball.

"How are you out of the hospital?" I say apathetically, making it seem like this doesn't bother me. Jesse dressed in his sporting attire a t-shirt close to mine but it had the words "Slipknot" on it in big fiery letters.

"They said it wasn't serious and after my surgery that I could rest for the next few hours and go home.

"You really can't think you can play with your arm like that, why are you not even wearing a sling or something?"

"I don't need one Allen. I'm perfectly fine but I want to talk about something else right now." I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head waiting for him to continue.

"Where are we right now?" he asks so lazily it even baffles me. As if he's trying to mask his feelings. So if I say we are done he wouldn't seem too bothered by it.

"Jesse, you have to help me, what's going on. Who are you? Where are your parents? Whe-"

"Enough Allen!" he shouts at me, but only loud enough for me to hear or it seems that way. No one else is looking in our direction.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I just…can't." I sigh loudly.

"Then I really don't know where we are at Jesse. I won't be lied to."

"I am not lying to you…" he suddenly stops dribbling and holds the ball in his hands with intensity. Amused I come up with a plan to make him tell me.

"Fine. Let's make this interesting. We are about to play dodge ball. If my team wins then you tell me what's up, if you win I don't bother you with it…for now."

"And we'll be okay?"

"We'll see afterwards." I respond truthfully. He smirks and shoots the ball and it goes right through the hoop with a "swoosh" sound. Then he walks to the senior side of the gym.

"Trouble in Paradise?" I turn to see the owner of that voice standing in front of me, dressed in a very low cut t-shirt and even shorter shorts.

"Nothing that is of your concern Laura." For some reason Laura is after Jesse. This isn't anything new, she is known for leeching off of someone else's significant other. She just dumped Ryan and now she's after his best friend. Not gonna happen.

"It will be when I and he are prom King & Queen. By the way I need to know, does he like sandwiches or pancakes when he wakes up after a long hard night of _activity_" it doesn't take me long to find her double meaning and I am about to snap but she is a girl.

"You know I want to pummel you right now, but seeing you are a slut and it's just your nature, also we are about to play dodge ball so," I move in closer to her ear and whisper "Beware." Then wink and head over to my side leaving her shaken.

"Okay Listen up Kids!" Coach Russell says, commanding the attention of the gym. The experienced man whose face held a look of youth for someone his age but still showed that he was a seasoned veteran in teaching, sports and life. He was a tall man with a thunderous voice to match. We all line up according to grade level and stand in front of us as he speaks.

"Today we play a little dodge ball. I understand that 2 classes of seniors and 2 classes of juniors are here, so we will do a Dodge ball elimination tournament. Here are the rules. There will be two teams on each side. Each consisting of 12 players, the other remaining players will just be back up, so insist you use your most valuable players. This is inter-gender meaning that boys can hit girls and girls can hit boys. When you are hit, you are eliminated, the tram to eliminate all of the opposing teams players are the winners and earn Bragging Rights. Ready! Pick your teams; we start at the sound of my whistle."

We break and huddle together. Jason Corte, a notable and hunky basketball player decides to take lead.

"I'll be leader of team one." he insist and with no protest he caps his hands in victory. He looks up at me, his green eyes shining.

"Halliwell, you are quite athletic, I want you on my team." he doesn't have to ask me twice I'll tell you that. Now, don't get things mixed up. Jason is straight 100% so there is no relationship in the near future but, just being gon his team is great.

"Why Not, can I have Hestia on our team as well?" he smiles and nods.

"Alright, time to kick some senior ass!" she howls at. The three of us step away and allow the others to decide what will be done about, who is on our team and the others who will be back up.

"So, you and Jesse are on the outs right now didn't he take a bullet for you?"

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"Well, if you want me to hit him in the face for you, I'll be happy to." He smirks and I smile. I look over his shoulder and see Jesse staring at us. Woah. He is fuming. His entire face is red.

"You do that." I smile back knowing that this would piss Jesse off.

"Hestia, Laura is after Jesse, do me a favor. Knock her teeth out." I tell her and she smirks sadistically.

"With pleasure." She responds. The whistle blows and we decide to let the other team go first. They seem admirable, most of them are week looking and one of them is picking his nose?

"They don't stand a chance." Hestia mutters and I groan.

Needless to say about 6 minutes later all twelve of them were out. So seniors one the first round. Now it's our turn.

We came down of the bleachers and stood center court. Me, Jason and Hestia taking the front, with Jason in the middle and me and Hestia on either side of him. The twelve teammates from the bleachers come down and they consist of Ryan, Chris and David, who I have not spoken to since the thing with the crazed boy, who has since been sent to a juvenile center. We are still looking for the person who gave him powers, but as of now they seem to have left him. a basketball player named Richard makes up number 4, Kimberly, a chess club member and super awkward Jamie make up numbers 5 & 6, the brother trio of Hanson, Marco and Dylan. The triplet seniors, all blonde and all tremendously athletic make up 7 -9, Laura is number 10. When I see her come down a smirk rather sadistically and flash a smile over to Hestia who must be thing the same thing. A football player, Drake is number 11 and last is…Lex. Anger boils in me when I look at him, he is going down. This is going to be fun to pick off these seniors one by one. But, where is Jesse. I look up and notice he is sitting with the reserves.

Coach blows his whistle and the mayhem begins. Dodge balls fly left and right, back and forth hitting everyone in its way. Luckily I being quick on my feet avert getting hit. In a matter of minutes we are done to 6-6 Me, Jason, Hestia, Kyle and Roger.

_Roger gets nailed._

Okay, 5-6. But we are still in good position against Lex, David, Laura, Dylan, Marco and Hanson. Ryan got distracted by one of the cheerleaders ad got knocked out earlier. Horndog.

I pick up a dodge ball and run towards Hanson and throw a ball. He, being the athlete that he is easily moves out of the way. He uses his shoulder and shoves me, causing me to slide against the floor back to half court. He throws the ball at me. It comes at full speed but it does not connect. Because of one, Jason. He then throws the ball back at Hanson knocking him in his head. Ouch.

We are tied again. He looks down at me and helps me up smiling.

"You're doing great." He says, still breathing heavily.

"What are you doing? Playing Ball or kissing?" Jesse screams from the sidelines. Jason looks over and smiles at him.

"Why are you so worried? I'm not gay, but if I was. He sure as hell wouldn't be with you!" his comment, seems to send Jesse over the edge. His face his completely red ow and his hands are balled into a fist. I can see he's gritting his teeth.

"He's just kidding Jesse, stop being so dramatic." He calms down when he hears my voice but the anger seems to be replaced by hurt and sadness.

"Duck!" Jason says all of a sudden and I do as I'm told. He catches the ball that was coming at us, from none other than Lex, who is standing next to David.

"What do you say we knock out to birds with one stone?" he sings. I chuckle and nod. He throws the ball back at them and they catch it. What a horrible plan…

Lex smirks and throws it back. Jason pushes me to the side, letting the ball come at us, he catches it and sends it back, this time it is too fast for David to catch it and it hits him. The ball comes back to us, bouncing off of David's head.

"My Turn" I say to myself. A push myself back on my feet and as the ball comes towards me a stretch my foot out, hurling back towards Lex. He ducks but it hits Dylan.

"Dumb asse-son of a bitch!" Lex shouts when the ball comes back and knocks him in the back of his head sending him to the ground. Hestia stands there proud, blowing her knuckles. She runs over towards us as we celebrate our near victory.

"Alright Hestia!" that means only two of them are left. Laura and Marco. But there is a problem, we underestimated them Marco, is a beast. Our two teammates go around him and both throw balls, he just moves backwards a step and just like that the ball collide and go back to the two boys, smacking them in the face.

"I'll take care of him." Jason says and he walks over to him.

"While he does all the heavy lifting, what do you say we have a little fun?" Hestia says looking over at a defenseless Laura. Who looks scared; I wonder how she lasted so long…

We approach her, even though she has a dodge ball in her hands. She's virtually harmless.

"I wonder what we should do first, I say we cut her hair!" I suggest causing her eyes to show panic. Hestia laughs.

"No I have a better Idea, why don't we dye her hair brunette!"

"You sons of bitches better not go anywhere near my hair!"

The coach blows his whistle, interrupting us.

"Both Marco and Jason have been eliminated." He informs us. Both me and Hestia look over at each other puzzled.

Smack!

Hestia hits the ground hard. I look back at Laura, the dodge ball that was in her hands, now at my feet after hitting Hestia who is now eliminated. She gets up slowly and looks at me with a pissed expression.

"Kill the whore." She hisses and heads to the bleachers. I pick up the doge ball and slowly walk over to Laura who looks like a scared puppy, lost and separated from its family. This only makes me happier. She trips on herself and holds her ankle. I raise the dodge ball and smirk down at her.

"Say Night Night." I hiss at her and she closes her eyes.

"Wait!" a voice says, stopping me in my tracks. Jesse hops off the benches and comes to the part of the court where I and Laura reside.

"She's hurt. I'll take over for her."

"What?" Both I and Laura say at the same time.

"Well, he is on reserve so switch and play." Coach declares and Jesse picks up a ball while Laura heads to the side. We stand face to face, both staring in each other's eyes. The room is silent. Probably shocked at Jesse's decision. I know I was.

He throws the dodge ball and I duck and throw mines. He catches it effortlessly and hurls it back at me. I catch it but it sends me to the floor with a thud. He comes over and offers me his hand. I can take but yank it and flip him over. I straddle him with the ball trying to hit him with hit, but he keeps on moving his head left to right. He thrust his hips causing me to squeak. He notices and stops, both our faces turn red with embarrassment. He gets up with me still on him and drops me on the floor.

"So, this is the end of our oh so short relationship?" I say from the floor. He picks me up and shoves me back.

"No, I see this as well needed therapy." He says throwing the ball at me. I catch it and run at him. I jump in the arm like basketball player about to dunk but he catches me.

"I couldn't agree more." I say, out of breath he kicks the ball out of my hands and it bounces until it stops. We both look at the ball then back at one another and like clockwork we run for it. As we are running, he trips me, but I hold onto his leg and we start to roll. We come to a stop, he on top of me with the ball in his clutches.

"Draw?" I say sheepishly. He doesn't speak; his hard breathing speaks for itself though. He looks me in the eyes one last timethen drops the ball and exits the gym, leaving me and this gym stunned.

**DREW POV**

"You found out what that harpy was yet?" I ask Kerry, coming into the attic where she was.

"Yes, her name is Urtessa. She's a winged demon who feeds off the youth of other creatures to sustain her. Here's the punch, she can possess humans."

"Great" I sigh.

"Any suspects?"

"Well, there was this one woman. She seemed beautiful but had the personality of a cockroach."

"Well, when Allen gets back the three of us can go check her out." she says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Well, we also have to find my innocent. They both work at the same building so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Great, I'll be back." She says and walks out of the attic. Sighing I grab the book and start to flip through it. I scan over all the demons, warlocks, magical creatures, witches and other supernatural beings in the book. Its pages are wrinkling. It has been through a lot and survived much. It's a build legacy for us to carry and I fear that we might not to be able to do it. The original Charmed Ones lost a sister and still did their job, I don't know if we could have ever done that. I think after one of us died we'd call it quits. My thoughts stop in their tracks as I come across a demon I have never seen before or warlock for that matter. His face is tattooed with weird symbols and his eyes are fire red that match his very red hair. He looks so familiar, as if I've seen him before.

"Parks…" I say mindlessly reading his name from atop the page. He looks so young though. How could he have been in this book? I stare at the picture harder, trying to place a finger on whom it might be.

"Drew?" I hear Kerry's voice call from downstairs. Ugh, guess I'll have to let this go for the time being.

I close the book and head down the stairs where Kerry and Allen both are waiting for me patiently.

"You called?"

"Yes, we are ready to go." Kerry enlightens me with a monotone voice as if we're going on some family trip. Allen, still with his school bag in hand and runs his free hand through his carrot colored hair. I still cringe at night thinking about it.

He looks like a fire hydrant, a street light on red, Clifford the Big Red Dog; you get my point. He really needs to dye it back to its honey brown color.

We all walk out the front door and head to Kerry's Jeep. A 2064 Black Lincoln Navigator, I so envy her and her high paying job.

She slides into the driver's side as me and Allen fight for shotgun. I pump him with my hip and he trips over and slides to the ground. He looks up at me with a "WTF?" face and I stick out my tongue triumphantly entering the car.

"You are really a child you know?" Kerry spews at me.

"You act like be one when you want to as well."

"No I don't." she yells back.

"You do."

"I DO NOT, take it back!" She yells childishly.

"Point proven." I declare and she sighs, starting the car. Allen enters and kicks the back of my seat.

"Ow! That hurt."

"That was the plan!" Kerry chuckles slightly when he says this and we were off down the street to the Modeling Agency.

"Here we are." Kerry mumbles as we enter the gates of this huge building. There are at least 250 cars here.

"Parking must be a bitch…" I murmur incoherently out loud and Allen snickers. But he stops when we hear a scream, a very loud shriek. Kerry stops the car quickly. She turns to me.

"Okay, you two go and found out who was that and I'll find somewhere o park." We both nod and head towards the voice.

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. Why don't you use your red hair as a signal or something?" I mock him and he bumps me in the rib.

The scream makes its way through our ears again.

"It's coming from behind those cars." I say grabbing Allen's hand and running in that direction. We run a winged creature on top of a woman, sucking on her, as if it's draining her.

"Woah!" he yells gaining the creatures attention. It looks up at us and flaps its huge wings sending a nearby car swiveling through the air. He tries to freeze it but it doesn't work.

"Either it's too strong or I'm to week to freeze it." it flaps it's wings again at us and a huge force rushes towards us but it stops right in front of us.

"Urtessa." Kerry says holding her hands up.

Wow; how powerful is she to stop something that powerful? She looks on the ground at the girl there and groans.

"That was my suspect, Great." She screams in a high pitched voice and throws that same forced back at the harpy who falls back.

"What is going on here?" a light voice says behind us. A tall woman stands there, hardly dressed and with wild blue eyes looking at us. The harpy screams no shrieks, enough to burst our ear drums. The girl looks as sees it and screams.

"No, not you again!" she yells and passes out from the fear. I throw a lightning bolt at the creature and it earns another high pitched scream from her.

"Allen, try freezing her now." He nods and this time it works. I pick up the model and we head back to the car.

Kerry POV

Once we reach the manor Drew puts the blonde on the couch of the living room.

"I thought models were supposed to be sticks, this hick weighs a ton." he jokes exhausted.

"We don't have time to sit around Drew; we have to kill this harpy now!" I exclaims.

"Okay, Okay how do we?" he asks irritated.

"Allen's getting the spell." I states and he nods

"So who is she?"

"A client and a model, I guess an innocent as well."

"Well she knew the harpy but how?"

"I don't know but she is waking up so we'll ask her."

"W-Where am I?" she asks disoriented.

"You're safe, what's your name?" Drew asks in a sweet voice.

"Um, Sonya, Sonya Bridgewater."

"Alright Sonya, how do you know the harpy."

"You mean Urtessa?" we both nod.

"She tried to kill me before but I got away, but it's like she has my scent. She finds me no matter where I am."

"Which means she isn't far behind." I mumble and stand up straight.

"Here's the spell." Allen declares, coming into the room with the paper between his fingers.

"Good, now we'll be ready when she comes for you."

"Can I use your bathroom." She asks, maintaining her quiet voice.

"Um yeah, upstairs third door on the left." she gives a little smile and leaves the room.

"Okay, we're already right?"

"Yes we are, kind of." Allen says gaining both me and Drew's attention.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well, there wasn't a spell in the book so I write one…" we both look at him with skepticism.

"You wrote this spell." Drew reiterates dangerously slow.

"Yes and I think it's good kind of, it might work…I hope so."

"Great."

Sonya appears back from the bathroom and sits on the couch. She begins scratching her arms non-stop. I wasn't the only one not to notice

"Are…you okay?" Drew asks in a sentimental tone be sure not to scare her. She looks up stunned.

"Uh, yeah I'm cool just a little scared is all. It's a force of habit." I nod slowly.

"So when do you think she is going to get here." Allen asks

"Sooner than you think." Sonya hisses smacking Allen and hitting him into the television.

"Allen!" Drew screams ferociously. Sonya gets up and her eyes turn a blood red color from her back. No way…

"You look surprised?" she hisses again. This is impossible, how can Sonya be Urtessa? She has been a model for years.

_Wait a minute _

Drew throws a bolt at her but I hit his hand causing it to hit the clock.

"Geez, I just fixed that thing." I mutter.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yells and I duck as the Sonya throws a thorns at us.

"It possessing her, Urtessa is INSIDE Sonya."

"How?"

"Maybe when she went to the bathroom." I use my power to throws her back and she hits the wall, disorienting her for a minute.

"So what do we do?"

"I have an idea, get the spell and say it when i say." I declare as she gets up. Allen gets up off the floor.

"Ally, freeze her."

"I can't she impervious to my power."

"Just do it!" he gives me one last look but does as I tell him. Sonya freezes in place and Drew and Allen come beside me.

"Okay so what did that just prove?" Drew asks annoyed.

"Wait." I tell Drew. A strange mist starts to emit from Sonya and it starts to spin in place.

"Okay say the spell Drew!"

"_**Shrew and banshee of the Night,**_

_**Who leaves her victims stunned with fright.**_

_**WE end you here with your nails so sharp,**_

_**You are gone now, vanish into the Dark!" **_he exclaims and the smoke turn into fire. We can hear he harpy screaming and it explodes kill her.

"So do we win?" a fire appears in the back of a frozen Sonya and a knife goes through her chest. She gasps and falls to the ground revealing Barbas.

"Not quite." His creepy voice ridicules and then he laughs, a dangerously evil laugh and disappears.

End –

**PHEW…! **

**That took a lot to write approx. 9152 words unedited to be exact. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this one. There are only 6 episodes remaining, all of which will be written between now and July. I'm trying to take a month off of writing before starting again. The Unofficial premiere of S.2 is still September but it could be pushed back for me to rest a little. School has taken all my time so it did take me more than a month to write this. I did a national exam one year ahead than I was supposed to so I had to learn a whole year's work ahead as well. So as you can imagine I was packed. Now, my school's end of term exams start next week Thursday and end the following Tuesday so I will be busy again. – sigh- BUT after that I am in full writing mode again and will crank out all 6 episodes no more than two – three weeks part, maybe days. **

**The Next Episode is called "Can't help Falling in Love" after the lovely Elvis Song…! So stay tuned and comment on this chapter please!**

**XOXO**

**Kas-e **


End file.
